Executive Decision
by displacedtexan
Summary: An Itakiss AU in which Naoki and Kotoko meet at Pandai as adults. Canon pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N1: I do not own Itakiss. Sigh.

A/N2: You will see some non-canon action from certain characters. I created a different background for this story and exaggerated traits which were shown in certain scenes of the manga. To summarize: Pandai is a much more successful company than originally written. As a result, Mrs. Irie became interested in social climbing and sent her older son to an exclusive high school. With no one to tutor them, most of Class F at Tonan High failed to make the college cut-off. The story begins when our protagonists are in their early twenties.

* * *

Irie Naoki scanned the current Nikkei index, then cross-checked with London and New York. On another screen he pulled up a comprehensive breakdown of Pandai's current economic situation. He made a brief note on an electronic tablet before calling his administrative assistant.

"Takami-san, has Kurobane's committee in Gaming provided us with the amended character designs yet?"

"No, Irie-san," was the prompt response.

"Then light a fire under him. I don't want to miss the conference deadline for the world premiere of the game."

"Yes. Immediately, Irie-san."

"Takami-san, has the Action Figure division resolved the color disparity problem with the plastics vendor?"

"I'm not sure."

"Could you find out, please?"

"Takami-san, the robotic dinosaur sound effects… The hoverboard lights… The revised contract from Paramount..."

He shoved back his chair and strode to look over the Tokyo skyline. From the 50th floor, on a clear day he could barely glimpse the top of Mt. Fuji. He viewed the scenery with a slightly dissatisfied air. _The problem with being a so-called genius,_ he thought, _is that half my time is spent waiting for everyone else to catch up_. He could read trends and predict market fluctuations with amazing accuracy. As a result, his father's firm, already one of the top toy companies in Japan, now easily beat out all others in Asia and took a sizable chunk of the American and European market as well. All this with him acting as vice-president for less than four years.

He ran his hand through his hair, unruly unless heavily waxed, a style that he personally hated and only obliged his mother with on rare occasions. He had known this would be his position from his earliest memories. Mr. Irie had been so proud to show him off at company functions as the "future leader of Pandai". Not having a particular desire for anything else, he had meekly walked the set path, only refusing to attend Tokyo University after graduation from the prestigious Kaimei High School.

"I am the valedictorian," he had told his outraged parents, "and lead the second place person by more than 40 points. College won't be any different, so, since I remember everything I read, just let me have the textbooks. It will save time and money, and why do I need an expensive piece of paper when I don't have to job-hunt?"

Eventually they had acquiesced, for, after all, they _did_ want him in the company. His mother had been most displeased, for she had looked forward to selecting debutantes from the finest families to present to him as potential brides during that time. He had also shot down that idea. "Another undesired piece of paper," he had derided the marriage certificate, "that will seek to enslave me."

"If you don't seek out a social life, Onii-chan," she had argued, using the nickname she had given him upon the birth of his brother, "rumors will spread about your sexual preference!"

"If there are any, they will have been started by you," he shot back. "Why do you want to tie me down to some simpering airhead? Wouldn't that be an unequal partnership? No," he had insisted, "let me find the person I want when the time is right."

As Mr. Irie pointed out to her, he had also married later in life, so she finally took her husband's advice and backed off—for the most part. It was interesting how single ladies of good family always managed to be in the party when they made trips to the symphony or opera, but he was able to ignore them easily. If they were more persistent, they soon found that his comments could be acid and began refusing his mother's invitations.

As his eyes blindly continued to gaze through the tempered glass, he wished that for once he could encounter someone or some event unpredictable enough to snap him out of the doldrums that had been plaguing him for the past six months.

* * *

Aihara Kotoko could not see that she was fitting in well with her new job. Although the money was nice, the people at the firm didn't seem that friendly. Maybe because it was a full-time job and not like the part-time positions that she had tried before.

 _Tried and failed, if I'm honest,_ she thought. Nothing about her seemed to suit her previous employers. Inside the convenience store she was too loud. Handing out samples on the street she was too quiet. And she didn't even make it a day inside the boutique before she tripped and knocked over a rack of dresses.

However, she remained optimistic and considered that perhaps she was being too hard on her new co-workers. After all, the only place she had really fit in was at her father's restaurant. Considering that she was a disaster in food preparation, all she was able to do was serve and clean up. As the restaurant was only open in the evenings, spending her daytime hours there was not earning her any money, plus giving her old high school friend ideas.

She sighed. Kinnosuke, or Kin-chan, as he liked to be called, had been getting more and more persistent. Ever since nearly the entire Class F of Tonan High had failed the entrance exam to the escalator school, he had been single-mindedly in pursuit of marriage with her. He had even finagled an apprenticeship with her father, and despite Mr. Aihara constantly scolding him for calling him "Otosan", he still kept him on staff.

She knew that her father would like to hand the restaurant down to a son-in-law someday, but, try as she might, she felt nothing more for Kinnosuke than friendship, and even that was getting a little frayed around the edges. She knew that she was a good server, but lately he had always been nearby, trying to "help" her. That assistance usually put her off-balance, since he managed to get in her way, and too many times his hands landed somewhere on her body to help her upright. They hadn't touched anywhere suspicious—yet—but Kotoko's father had encouraged her to find a full-time job and only work in the restaurant when they were short-handed.

She had been searching the want ads for about a week when her dad handed her an application for Pandai. "The toy makers?" she had asked. "Are you telling me that I'm childish?"

"You'll always be my little girl," he had answered gruffly, "but here, fill this out and turn it in. I have a good feeling about your chances."

"Okay, Otosan," she had readily agreed. _Although,_ she thought as she pulled out her pen, _I don't remember ever seeing an opening advertised for them._

Her interview had taken place in a large office on the top floor. She was greeted heartily by a jolly man with a balding head and glasses. He didn't ask any of the typical interview questions that she had prepared a cheat sheet for, and after a few minutes he had escorted her to the Human Relations Department and told them that she was a new employee to be processed. It was there that she found that she had been hired by the owner and founder of the firm. "And Irie-sama never interviews anyone below department head level!" confided the clerk inputting her information.

The girl at the next desk added, "And he hasn't even been doing that since a year after his son came on board."

"Ah, Irie-san!" sighed the first. "What I wouldn't give to have just one night with him!"

"You and half the female staff," she jested. "The poor man can't even smile without some woman imagining that he is in love with her."

"That's interesting," Kotoko decided to join in. "I kind of have that problem too. That's why I applied here."

The two looked her up and down. Doubt was evident in their eyes. "At any rate, Aihara, here is your badge. Report to work next Monday to Mido on the fourth floor. By then she will have figured out a place for you."

"A place for me?" Kotoko was confused. "I thought there was an open position."

"There is if Irie-sama says there is," was the cryptic reply.

* * *

That conversation alone should have warned her that she was out of her depth. One minor disaster followed another until shifting departments almost became a bi-weekly event. She had heard the term "the cream rises until it sours" but thought that it only referred to competent workers—and figuratively, to boot. Every time she screwed up, she was moved up several floors.

At her first assignment, she had pressed a variety of wrong buttons on the photocopier and had shrunk the document to 25% size, not to mention running two hundred copies instead of twenty.

Four stories up, she fried three co-workers' computers by trying to be helpful and watering their plants. "They sure do make realistic artificial ones nowadays," she told herself as she packed up her desk.

Seven flights higher, she accidentally turned off a bank of servers when she took a wrong turn looking for the video-conference auditorium.

Eventually she reached the top floor, which she had visited only on the day of her interview. She was low person on the totem pole in what was referred to as the "Chairman's Cluster", a cadre of highly proficient administrative assistants who could be pulled at a moment's notice to perform a variety of tasks.

None of which, Kotoko discovered, she was able to do, except for making coffee. That was the only skill from home and her father's restaurant which appeared to be transferable. Considering that this group's superior beings considered that task the most menial, it was no great hardship to transfer it to Kotoko.

At Kotoko's introduction to them, the Cluster's acknowledged leader, Matsuura Dia, a well-groomed and well-maintained woman in her early thirties, directed Kotoko to do "as little as possible" and "stay out of the way". She was sometimes called to run errands for the others, and she rejoiced when those appeared to break the boredom.

Today—her second week in—she was humming as she boarded the elevator. She had been entrusted with a stack of alphabetized folders to deliver to Archives on floor 32. She was so happy to be able to stretch her legs that she totally forgot about the shelf collapse there that she had caused a couple months earlier.

At the last minute an additional person boarded. Seeing that, by the cut of his suit, it was a young executive who she didn't recall having been introduced to, she decided to bow to him as the doors closed. When she did so, the pressure that her chin had been placing on the folders eased just enough for the entire pile to slide to the floor as if it was an elaborate Vegas card trick.

"Oops! Silly me," she giggled then gasped. "Oh, no! These were all sorted." She began frantically scrambling through the mess, scooting them in random directions that made their order even more confused.

"Let me." The second occupant gently shoved her hands aside and within less than a minute had them back in order and stacked neatly.

"Wow." Kotoko regarded him with wide eyes. "I've never seen anyone who could do that." And to top it off, he was handsome as sin. Life just wasn't fair.

"Here, stand up," he ordered impatiently.

She scrambled off her knees and held out her arms with a grin. "Thanks a lot! I would have been in deep you-know-what if you hadn't done that. I'd have had to ride up and down the elevator for at least half an hour if it had been left up to me."

Irie Naoki stared at the tiny woman in front of him. "Why not take them out of the elevator and rearrange them at your destination?"

"Oh!" She jumped. "I guess I could have done that." She frowned, suddenly recalling the reason for her expulsion from Archives and sighed. "Then I would have had to listen to them saying how glad they were that I was no longer working in their department. Well," she said as the elevator dinged, "here I am. Thanks again!" She attempted another bow; this time the folders remained in place because he shot out a supporting hand.

"Who hired that airhead?" he asked himself then turned his thoughts to the upcoming lunch with leaders of a company that had sought them out for investment purposes.


	2. Chapter 2

"With my doctor's appointment this afternoon, I wasn't at the office to hear about your impression of the Oizumi overture," Mr. Irie said that evening at dinner. "I'm sorry that you had to take it on right after your three weeks in Los Angeles."

"I hope you don't have your heart set on Hokuei-sha's South American contacts," Naoki said after swallowing.

"Those are attractive," his father mused, "but why do you say that?"

"I don't believe they're truly serious." He stabbed a tuber with his fork. "They treated the meeting as a social event. The chairman brought his empty-headed granddaughter along."

"Oizumi?" Mrs. Irie flitted through her mental notecards. "Is that Oizumi Sahoko?" At her son's nod, she exclaimed, "What a wonderful opportunity! She has been attending the finest schools in Japan since kindergarten and is now studying art at Shōkaku Women's University. What a pity you don't have a college degree to make yourself more attractive to her. Such a stylish young lady, just the type of bride a young executive requires."

Yuuki looked up from the handheld game held under the trailing tablecloth and curled his lip in imitation of his older brother. "Onii-chan's not going to be interested in the dumb bimbos that you like!"

"Son!" Mr. Irie clicked his tongue at him, but his wife was not so restrained.

"How dare you use that kind of language to your mother?!"

Naoki winked at his support and spoke over his mother's scolding. "She did seem a little eager to prostrate herself on the altar of family advancement. And, as always, Mother, I'm _not_ interested."

"I don't know what you mean by family advancement. In their eyes, the Iries are merely nouveau-riche. Why, _they_ can trace their lineage back to the early Edo period…" As none of the males at the table were listening to her, she was conducting a monologue unawares.

"Who cares who their ancestors were? This is the twenty-first century. Anyway, speaking of ditzes, I ran into one today in the elevator. Whoever hired her should be told that we are not a charitable institution to house the misfits."

Mrs. Irie sniffed, "Imagine you, the all-mighty Irie Naoki, taking notice of a working class girl!"

"At least she had more personality than that porcelain doll that the Oizumis are trying to pawn off on us."

By that time, Mr. Irie had regained his equilibrium and cleared his throat. "Ah, Naoki-kun, did you get the young lady's name?"

"We didn't get that well acquainted in ninety seconds, but it's obvious that she's a klutz as well. I got the impression that she was kicked out of the Archives Department for some reason."

"Oh, ah, um, yes, interesting." His eyes dropped to the table. "But I'm sure she is doing well where she is now. Some young people just need a little more time to settle in."

"If you say so, Dad." Naoki continued his meal in silence, ignoring whatever nonsense his mother was spewing, while, for some reason, recalling that the top of the elevator rider's head had just about reached the middle of his sternum.

* * *

Naoki and Takami stood at the window of the latter's office, looking through the blinds together.

"Can you explain to me, Takami-san, why, in this age of electronic information, we still have an Archives Department that files paper copies of everything?"

"Not everything is digital, Irie-san," he replied. "I realize those you correspond with on your level are well adept with computers, but some of the vendors and subcontractors feel more comfortable with something they can touch. Of course, that is normally handled by employees several steps below Administration."

"I see."

Takami tried to follow his employer's eyes, but all he saw was the Chairman's Cluster (colloquially referred to as 'CC') that he himself had been plucked from two and half years ago. At times he wondered if it had been his gender and sexual orientation that had been the deciding factor; the other male and most of the women, even those almost twice Naoki's age, had fawned over him to such an extent that their work efficiency was compromised. "May I ask why you are inquiring about this now?"

Naoki blinked. "Just a random thought." The young lady who had caught his interest perked up and smiled every time a call was made for an assistant, but he noticed that she was never chosen. Her workstation was almost painfully clean and tidy. He smiled to himself when her bottom lip poked out after the latest rejection; no, he corrected himself, 'non-selection'. He turned away and retreated to his office so that Takami could brief him on the stockholders' meeting that afternoon.

* * *

Instead of heading through the back passageway from his office to the large conference room, Naoki walked through his assistant's office. He noticed that he had already departed, probably to set up for the meeting, and hesitated at the door to straighten his tie before opening it. To his amazement the object of his interest was nowhere in sight. Wondering, he proceeded to the meeting and found her acting under the direction of Takami.

"Irie-sama: cream and one packet artificial sweetener; Irie-san: black; Shiga-san: two cubes sugar; Sonada-san: no sugar, extra cream…"

Naoki smirked at the chaos that was bound to ensue with that young woman in charge of serving the board members. However, several minutes later when he took a sip of the cup laid in front of him, he found it exactly as he preferred. Looking around, none of the members appeared displeased; indeed, they seemed to be enjoying the beverage greatly, and she even recalled their preferences on refills.

So it seemed that she had some talent, although not one related to toys or games. He wondered why she had sought to join the firm. Then he noticed his father beaming at her, and his thoughts immediately winged into a strange direction.

* * *

"Takami-san," Naoki faced the window behind his desk, "the young lady who served at the meeting—is she new?"

His assistant snorted. "Aihara? New to this _floor_. That's right, you were away when we were blessed with her presence."

He turned. "I sense a story."

"More like a mystery." He eyed his employer narrowly. "However, I recall that you have stated that you cannot abide gossip."

He waved his hand. "If I ask you for it, it's 'gathering information', not gossip. What is the mystery?"

"Well," he seated himself in the visitor's chair as Naoki also sat down, "one day she was just suddenly 'here'. She started with Mido in Publications. After a few days, she was declared a disaster, but the appeal for termination was denied. Instead she was reassigned. This has happened repeatedly until she ended up here." He shook his head. "I don't know where she'll go if—no, when—she bombs out with Matsuura. The roof, maybe?"

"Termination was denied?"

"Yes. She appears to have no skills except for what you tasted this afternoon."

"The coffee? I was going to ask if we had gone to a different brand."

Takami shook his head. "That was all her. Despite her incompetence in every other way, each department has complimented her on that talent."

"Good coffee is important," he said, tapping a finger to his upper lip, "but that doesn't explain why she is still employed here."

"Well, she appears to be bulletproof, since no one in HR will say who hired her, so—" Takami broke off, seeing Naoki's expression. "No, it can't be that, sir."

"The only person in this firm that they would protect is my father. I wondered when I saw his face at the meeting..."

"I swear he has had no interaction with her except for casual greetings these past two weeks."

Naoki closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the chair. "And, as much as Mother could drive almost any man to distraction, Dad isn't the type for an affair."

"And, if I may be so bold, she's so innocent that she wouldn't even think of such. I've seen her blush at some of Uehara's stories of her bar-hopping adventures."

"Well," he laughed, "I asked for something to knock me out of the doldrums."

"Sir?"

"Never mind. I think solving this 'mystery' will provide me with some amusement."

* * *

Of course, making that statement and actually being able to do it were two entirely different things. His security access allowed him to view her application and her history through the various Pandai departments. He chuckled at some of the transfer incidents and winced at others. He could not conceive that his father would have intentionally hired a saboteur, but that was what she was beginning to resemble.

He decided to begin his direct investigation slowly. When he walked towards the Chairman's Cluster, a low buzz began.

Kotoko looked up from dusting her almost unused keyboard to see the heir of Pandai approaching Matsuura. She made a frown. It had been a surprise at the meeting to discover that the attractive man from the elevator was so high a figure in the company—plus the son of the jolly man who had interviewed her. Not that he would have been within her reach, anyway; she couldn't believe that all the lustful glances sent his way were solely on account of his bank balance.

"Aihara!"

She turned at the whispered call of Kadota, the sole male member of the CC. "Yes?"

"Caught you looking at Irie-san!" He grinned over at her.

She wheeled her chair to draw nearer. "At least I'm not drooling like the others—and you need to wipe the corner of your mouth, too," she claimed in a low voice.

"Isn't that the truth? Uh-oh, scoot back over and try to look busy. He's facing our direction."

Naoki, who did not often require the services of the group, was quietly inquiring about the strengths of each member.

"Miyama creates the best charts from spreadsheets, while Uehara excels in graphic design."

"Mm-hm," he grunted. "What about that one? I don't believe I've seen her before."

She released a long sigh. "Aihara? The entire company has pretty much deemed her useless. The most I can trust her with are in-house errands."

Naoki stifled a laugh. He had been a witness to how well one of _those_ had turned out. "Then why do you keep her on?"

"I want to give her at least as long as the last department did before sending in my request." She shook her head. "Not that I think it'll do any good, based on the experience of my predecessors. Making coffee shouldn't be a full-time job here."

"But it _is_ superior coffee," he pointed out. At her surprised expression he reminded her, "The board meeting?"

"Ah, yes." Although serving drinks was normally considered a menial task, she had enjoyed the smell of power in the conference room, so it was a disappointment when Aihara had been selected to stay and serve the beverage instead of just prepare it. Well, it was her own fault; she had tried to get the girl out of her hair for a few minutes and it backfired on her.

"Nevertheless, I might as well use her sole strength while she is employed here," he said suddenly. He gave the supervisor one of his rare smiles. "Tell her that I would like a pot ready first thing in the morning and to prepare another one after lunch."

"What? Ah, yes, Irie-san." Matsuura bowed and waited until the vice-president had departed before giving Kotoko her first very own assignment.

* * *

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee as soon as he entered his office the next day was heavenly. It kept him going until lunch, which was the daily special bento from the cafeteria downstairs. He wondered if HR had considered placing Aihara there before remembering that he had recommended contracting out the food preparation division. _Ah, twenty-twenty hindsight,_ he sighed.

He was still working on his meal when he heard Aihara's timid knock on the door. "Enter," he called.

She bowed and explained, "I'm here to brew the second pot, Irie-san."

He waved her to the tiny kitchenette between his office and the conference room and listened to her rinse out the carafe and prepare the beans. "Do you have a particular secret technique?" he inquired.

"Oh!" She popped her head out of the door then advanced a few steps, drying her hands on a towel. "No, I just followed Otosan's directions until he was pleased with the flavor and then continued in the same manner." She gasped. "You eat that bento also?"

He looked down at the food and back up to her again. "Yes. It is nutritional and filling. Why?"

"Oh," she laughed nervously, averting her eyes, "I just thought that top executives dined at fancy restaurants all the time."

He failed to hide a small smile. "That would be expensive and time-consuming. I don't deny that sometimes I have business lunches outside the building, but they are less about the food than about the networking and contracts. I believe I ran into you the first time when I was on my way to one."

She bowed. "And I would like to thank you once more for your help that day. Because of you, I didn't get laughed at again."

"I would hate to think that Pandai employees would be so rude."

"No, no! They're not rude about it," she played with the ends of her hair, "it's just that I get into scrapes that sometimes seem funny."

He observed her closely. "But maybe not funny to you."

"Well," she blinked rapidly, "I'll just have to work on my sense of humor then. Oh, the coffee's ready!" She turned and scurried away.

The sound of her washing her hands again preceded the clink of fine china. As she made her way through the door with a small tray in her hands, he suddenly recalled the incident in the elevator and had a presentiment of disaster. He gasped as she stumbled over a small decorative rug and stood with a belated warning. To his astonishment, she righted herself and presented the cup to him with not one drop spilled. He stared at it for a moment, wondering what miracle had just occurred.

"Do you always prefer it black, Irie-san?" she asked anxiously when he made no move for it.

"Oh, yes." He shook himself mentally and picked up the cup. "You mentioned that it was your _father_ who taught you to cook."

"To cook?" She let out a hearty peal of laughter. "No, he gave up on that long ago. I must have plateaued with the coffee."

"And a very tasty plateau it is." He saluted her with the cup. "But, your mother?" he probed gently.

"Okaasan died a long time ago, so it has just been the two of us. Otosan owns a restaurant, you see, and that's why it was such a disappointment when I did not inherit his talent in the kitchen. But, excuse me," she bowed, "I am taking up your time and boring you, no doubt. Enjoy your coffee, Irie-san. Just call me later when you have finished it, and I will clean the pot."

As the door closed behind her, he thought that she had one thing wrong. He had not been bored at all with her company.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's this, Dad?" Naoki opened a binder on his father's desk. "Your doctor's report?"

"Yes, yes, but you don't have to worry about any of that!" he blustered.

His son raised an eyebrow. "According to this, your cholesterol and blood pressure are a little high."

"Doctors!" His father let his opinion be known. "He's going to put me on a restricted diet soon."

"Well, at least that should occupy Mother," he replaced the folder, "having to research new recipes and menu plans."

Mr. Irie sighed. "Knowing her, all of us will be placed on the new regimen."

"It won't hurt the family to eat healthily."

"But I'd like at least one hearty, tasty meal before she puts me on lockdown," he fretted.

"Go for it, Dad," his son grinned at him. "If your situation were truly dire, the doctor would have hospitalized you. One last culinary fling shouldn't make a difference."

He slapped his hand on the desk. "I'll do it. And furthermore, I'll take all of us out tonight. We'll go to a place that an old friend from middle school owns. We recently got back in touch," he explained, "and he was a great cook even way back then."

"All right. I'll look forward to it."

* * *

"Kotoko!" Her father's voice revealed slight irritation. "Why are you here this evening? I told you that I'd call if I needed your help."

"What?" She looked up from adjusting her waistband. "Kin-chan said that there were lots of reservations tonight."

"That boy—!" Mr. Aihara bit off a curse. "Don't take anyone's word but mine. Now, go home!"

"Don't be silly, Otosan." She patted his cheek. "I'm already here." The bell rang at the entrance, and she turned at the sound. "See? You need me!"

* * *

Three quarters of an hour later she gasped as "Irie, party of four" showed up. "Irie-sama! Irie-san!" She bowed and smiled excitedly. "Welcome to our restaurant!"

She seated them swiftly, chattering all the way. "I can't believe that you're actually here! What a coincidence!"

All Naoki had to do was lean over and whisper, "Coincidence?" to his father to make him redden all the way to the top of his bald head. He had no chance to say anything further, as his mother was inquiring about what oils were used in cooking the various dishes.

"I'm not sure," Kotoko answered with a smile, "but I'll bring someone who knows! Excuse me!" She bowed and departed in a flurry of skirt.

"Mmph!" Mrs. Irie sniffed. "It's not a good sign when the employees can't answer simple questions."

"But, Mom," Yuuki said, "it smells so good!"

By then Kotoko had returned, dragging along a middle-aged man who exchanged a panicky glance with Mr. Irie. Sensing a situation, Naoki sat forward.

"Otosan," she began, tugging his hand, "you'll never believe it! This is the owner of the company I work for, Irie-sama, and his son, Irie-san!" She looked at the other two. "You must be Irie-sama's wife and…?"

"He's my younger brother, Yuuki," Naoki suddenly spoke up. "And unless I'm mistaken, this is no surprise to our fathers."

"Our...fathers?" Kotoko looked from Mr. Aihara to Mr. Irie in puzzlement.

"Dad said that we were dining at a restaurant owned by an old friend of his tonight. Am I right?"

Mr. Irie heaved a sigh. "Yes, Nao. Ai-chan and I were best friends in junior high."

"We went to different high schools," Mr. Aihara continued, "and then, after Iri-chan finished college, only saw each other every so often."

"It's been a while, hasn't it? You remember, Mama, they came to visit not long after Naoki was born. Kotoko-chan was around three months old."

"Oh, yes." She tapped her chin. "We laid them down to nap, and she threw up all over Onii-chan's crib. We had to bathe the two of them together."

By now, Kotoko's face, which had turned pink when Mr. Irie had called her 'Kotoko-chan', was brilliantly scarlet, and Naoki had covered his eyes with a hand. Yuuki was sniggering into his water glass.

"I'm so sorry!" Kotoko bowed. "Not that I meant to do it, but—I'm sorry!"

"That's enough, daughter." Her father's voice stilled her. "Go see about that table over there. I'll take the Iries' orders."

With one last bow, Kotoko retreated. Naoki watched her absently as his brain began to process the new information. The Irie and Aihara fathers knew each other; Kotoko was unaware of this and had applied to Pandai; a place had been found for her when no opening had been advertised. Obviously there was something going on behind the scenes.

As the evening progressed, Kotoko regained her equilibrium. What a surprise to see people from her other job show up. And not just any people, but the top two! And for Otosan to actually be friends with Irie-sama! Something niggled at the corner of her mind, but it was too busy in the restaurant for her to worry about it now.

After watching Kotoko balance full trays, Naoki began to understand how she had not spilled the coffee in his office: she was accustomed to dishes, not file folders. He looked up at Mr. Aihara, setting a plate in front of him. "Your daughter may not have inherited your cooking ability, but she has that amazing balancing act down pat."

The older man looked startled. "She told you that?" At the nod, he laughed nervously. "Yes, that is her one talent." He sighed, "That, and the ability to make people happy. I hope that she can find hers," he added almost, but not quite, under his breath.

Naoki's hearing was exceptional. The under-the-table plan which he suspected was devised by the two older men had a twist. He thought it would be beneficial to sharpen his observation while he was in, so to speak, 'her' territory.

The restaurant appeared to be well-run and maintained, the tables varnished and the pans on display polished to a reflecting sheen. Workers moved in and out of the curtained doorway that separated the kitchen from the dining room in almost choreographed steps. Even Kotoko showed an amazing amount of grace. Except, his eyes narrowed, whenever a young man with a chef's toque appeared nearby. His deliberate actions would place him in a position that would slightly block the girl's path, so that she would have to slow down to maneuver around him. At times he would make a sudden move as she did so and almost knock her off-balance. She still retained her feet, although the cutlery clattered, and managed to move around the hands that were extended ostensibly to assist her.

"What's the matter, Onii-chan?" His brother looked up at him. "Don't you like the food? I think it's scrumptious!" Yuuki's plate was almost empty, and his game system had actually been disconnected from his hand for several minutes so he could eat.

"It's delicious," Naoki said, "but I must have snacked too much at work today. Here," he swapped plates, "you can finish mine. I'll wait for the next course."

After the platters were removed, Naoki watched the young man that he had been observing clear a table near theirs. _Now is the time to see at close hand what I suspect,_ he thought, as Kotoko headed towards them with their dishes of sorbet. Years of predicting tennis movements had his muscles tensing when Kotoko came within one meter of the table. It was a simple matter of a leg extended by the other worker, the action hidden by the tray she was holding, and Kotoko's balance was at risk.

 _Not Kin-chan again!_ was Kotoko's first thought, quickly followed by, _And in front of my bosses!_ But amazingly she had not fallen or dropped the tray or felt Kinnosuke's heavy grip around her waist—or higher. Her eyes opened to meet Naoki's mere centimeters above her, and she found that one of his arms was holding her up horizontally to the ground while the other hand steadied the tray.

"Do you think someone could rescue our dessert?" he asked drily.

In a matter of seconds Mr. Aihara had taken it from him and shoved the young chef towards the back with a muttered, "Stay there!"

With both arms free, he steadied Kotoko on her feet and gave her a smile. "Dinner and entertainment. What a deal!"

Her face flushed. "Yes, thank you!" She bowed rapidly in embarrassment.

He regained her hand when she would have backed away. "May I suggest that you call it a night?" he asked quietly. "It seems that you are, perhaps, a bit too shaken to continue." He glanced around the room. "I believe the others can handle—"

"Daughter," Mr. Aihara returned, breathless, "go on home. I told you that earlier."

Naoki gave him a shallow bow. "Perhaps you should have insisted."

He looked a little chastened. "Yes, but—"

"It's not Otosan's fault," Kotoko said softly. "I'm just stubborn—and trusting. I'll go now." She backed away, bowing once more.

Mr. Aihara's face was visibly upset, and a quick glance at Mr. Irie's also showed concern. Mrs. Irie and Yuuki, having been in the seats deeper in the booth, had missed much of the byplay. "Shall I accompany her, sir?" Naoki asked in a low voice.

He turned to him, startled. "No, but thank you, Irie-san. It's not that far away, and once she's out of here…"

Naoki laughed easily. "Really, considering that I have shared spit-up with your daughter, don't you think that is a little formal?"

"Heh-heh. I guess it is. But, as I said, our place isn't far, and she'll settle down when she gets comfortable in her room. Sorry for the disturbance, and enjoy the rest of your meal!" He bowed and left.

"Really, Papa," Mrs. Irie complained, "must they air their domestic disturbances in public? So unrefined!"

"I don't think it was intentional, Mama," he muttered.

Yuuki piped up, "But did you see how high she could pile the bowls? That was cool!" His eyes crossed slightly. "It would make a wicked videogame."

* * *

Mr. Irie was not surprised to see his older son at the door of his home office. "Come in," he said. "I thought you'd be down so I poured you a drink already."

"Still as sharp as ever, aren't you, Dad?" he commented. "I actually have two purposes for coming. One is requesting information, and one is offering some."

"Then you go first." His father swung a hand in his direction. "I have a feeling that my portion of the discussion will be lengthy."

"Possibly." Naoki took a swallow. "I'm looking to move out of the house."

"Well." Mr. Irie sat straight and planted both hands flat on the desk. "Not that it's a great surprise. You're a young man and probably would like more independence than you can have living with your parents."

"Don't include yourself in that." Naoki shook his head. "The subject of Mom's dissertation tonight clinched the matter."

"Indeed." Mrs. Irie had conversed—although 'converse' _did_ imply that more than one person was involved, which was not the case—at length on the drive home about the upcoming social events and which ones the family, particularly Naoki, should attend and with whom. She was still pressing the case for the Oizumi heiress. Her husband laughed. "I don't know that I would approve of that match unless your heart was deeply involved."

"Oh?" Naoki raised his trademark eyebrow.

"Taking on a business associate is risky enough. Making an in-law of them puts the stronger firm in a weaker position. I believe you see that as well as I do."

"That is secondary to the fact that I don't particularly care for the girl, or for the fact that my mother is deciding my marital future."

"Well, I won't deny that she is single-minded to the extreme, although she always wants the best for you."

"The 'best' as she perceives it from her point of view. She has never tried to see mine."

"Hmph. Yes." Mr. Irie suddenly recalled a certain box in the attic filled with frilly pink toddler dresses. "I won't fight you on this, not that I would have a chance of winning," he chuckled. "Just make sure to visit or call a few times to keep her—and my—stress levels down."

"Thanks, Dad. Now," he sat back in the chair, "would you like to discuss the matter of Aihara Kotoko and her employment with Pandai?"


	4. Chapter 4

"If her father suspected her of being in danger, why didn't he just can the lad?" Naoki was disturbed at Mr. Aihara's lack of care for his daughter.

"There was nothing blatant or substantial," Mr. Irie tried to explain. "Plus, he said that the youth was from Kansai, where the manners are a little...rougher, shall we say?"

"But still—"

"So he asked a favor of me—one that I was glad to fulfill, especially since it got us back in touch—to hire his daughter and move her away from the restaurant environment and the situation. That way he could proceed cautiously."

"If that is the case, then why was she there this evening?"

"She wasn't _supposed_ to be there. He had been tapering off her work hours, but apparently the boy called her in, saying they were short-staffed." He chuckled. "Ai-chan especially didn't want her there since we were arriving. He didn't want her to suspect that she didn't get the job on her own merits."

Naoki echoed the laugh half-heartedly, silently thinking, _As if she would have ever had a chance that way!_

His father's shoulders sagged. "So what do we do now? She will figure it out and quit, and that will put her right back in the thick of the problem. If things escalate, as I predict they will, based on that 'accident' near our table, soon Ai-chan will have no choice but to let him go, and who knows what that boy will do?"

"Why should he care?" Naoki snapped.

"A small business such as a restaurant lives by good publicity," his father reminded him. "We are lucky that Pandai is so large and has so many people in its employ watching out for problem areas. This young man was quite a ruffian in high school, with his own little gang. He has straightened out thus far by his affection for Kotoko-chan, but if he is permanently separated—who knows? He can spread lies about health violations, employment rules—things that will take months to clear up. Aihara was trying to proceed with caution. It was a tightrope he walked, Naoki!"

"No," he retorted, "it was a tightrope that he made his _daughter_ walk. And she not even knowing that she was."

Mr. Irie took a deep breath. "I understand that we may disagree on the proper steps he should have taken because of generational differences, but can we be reconciled on one thing: that the safety of Kotoko-chan is most important?"

"Of course. Now, how to see to that is another matter." His eyes went blank as he ran various scenarios through his head. "Father," he finally spoke, "as the one with more experience in business, can you work with Aihara-san on the best way to manage the security of his restaurant without that bastard and leave Aihara—that is, Aihara _Kotoko_ —to me?"

"Sure." Mr. Irie looked relieved. "Being the father of boys, I wouldn't really know how to go on with her, but you—?"

"I'll manage somehow," he said. "After all, she is assigned to me for part of the day. But don't forget, your job is to get rid of her harasser—permanently."

"Oh, dear," he muttered, "that sounds so yakuza-like."

"Men who prey upon women deserve what they get," his son replied. "Now, why don't you tell me more about your old friend and his family?"

* * *

"Kotoko." Mr. Aihara stood outside his daughter's door, where a thin line of light shone at the bottom. "I know you're still up."

"Come in," she called. When he entered, he found her seated under the covers of her bed. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier, Otosan."

"Ah, Kotoko!" He shook his head. "You're blaming yourself, aren't you?"

"Well, you told me to leave…"

"And I didn't even tell you to show up. I thought we had an agreement, daughter."

"But Kin-chan made it sound so important…"

"Don't call that bastard so familiarly!" he snarled. "I've given him more chances than he deserves."

"Maybe if I hadn't gone out with him those times… But I thought I'd try, since I liked him well enough as a friend."

"Honey, he needs to be able to accept rejection. If it hadn't been for Irie tonight…"

"Yeah," she sighed, "it would have been a big mess."

"Or I would have been arrested for beating the fool out of that boy for putting his hands one too many times on my daughter."

Kotoko took his hand and they sat in silence for several minutes. "Otosan, did you make Irie-sama hire me?"

"Hey, wh-what do you mean?" he sputtered. "How could I make an important man such as him do something like that?"

"You gave me that application," she reminded him, "and I think they've been making up jobs for me at Pandai." She hid her face on her knees. "I thought I was being independent, but I was still being treated like a little girl."

"Baby, you'll always be my little girl," he said desperately, "but I promise you, that is a true job that you have!"

"How can I believe that now?" She sniffed, "I feel so humiliated."

"Don't be. Just go in to work as usual. You'll see." He patted her on the back. "It will be all right."

She looked up after a few minutes. "Are you going to fire Kin-ch—Kinnosuke?"

"I'm thinking real hard on it," he said.

"He's a good chef," she reminded him.

"I can find another assistant chef," he said. "What I need to find is a way to get him gone for good. But you don't worry about that, you hear? Your future isn't with the restaurant anyway."

"It's probably not with Pandai, either," she sighed.

"Like I said, that's a real job. Maybe it won't be your last job, but it's a start. Now, close your eyes and go to sleep."

He stood in the dark hall after closing her door. Hindsight was always twenty-twenty. He had admired the young man's aggressive confidence several years earlier. His persistence, too. He had definitely worn him down in persuading him to take him on. Right now he rather wished that his will had been like granite instead of limestone.

* * *

Naoki had feared that he would enter his office and find it bare of freshly brewed coffee, but to his relief Kotoko had shown up to perform her duty. After an early morning call to one of Tokyo's top real estate agents, he settled down to check on the latest markets and progress of various Pandai projects in the works.

When Kotoko arrived at the end of lunch, he was on the phone and held up one finger to stop her. After he hung up, he said, "There will be no need for an afternoon pot, Aihara. "

She bowed. "Shall I clean the kitchen?"

"Please. Then fetch your purse and jacket."

The girl paled. "Am I fired?"

He blinked at her. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, I wasn't sure… Last night, our fathers… You know I'm not really qualified!" she finally burst out.

"I see," he said, stalling for time. "I think it is the employer's views on qualification that count. As it happens, I require your assistance this afternoon, outside the office."

"Oh." She nibbled on her bottom lip. "But this, the way I got this job…"

"We can discuss that if you like," he said, "but it will have to be later. We have an appointment to meet someone, and I don't want to be late, so…"

"All right, Irie-san." She bowed and scurried to comply.

* * *

Aihara Shigeo rubbed his eyes as he sat down at the kitchen table with the coffee that Kotoko had left warm in the pot. How was he going to settle the Kinnosuke problem? Despite a fairly sleepless night from fretting over it, he concluded that he had done about all he could, short of firing the kid. And _that_ would have repercussions with the staff members who didn't know the entire story…

His eyes were drawn to his phone, vibrating wildly next to him. "Iri-chan? I wonder what he wants?" he said aloud as he picked it up.

* * *

"This place just became available, Irie-san." The agent inserted a card then pressed the button for the top floor in an exclusive apartment building. "The owner wants to make some architectural changes before renting it out again, but I convinced him to let me show it today."

"I hope these changes won't take long," Naoki said. "I'm interested in moving in as soon as possible."

Behind him, Kotoko hugged a binder to her chest and tried to look helpful and not too awestruck at the polished brass and varnished wood of the box currently rising at a rapid pace.

* * *

"As you can see, this floor was renovated into one unit for the last tenant, a foreign celebrity who had a live-in maid during her stay here. The smaller door to the left," he pointed," is a private entrance to the servant's quarters." He swung open the door in front of them. "This is the main residence."

Unable to help herself, Kotoko took an audible breath. "Wow," she said softly.

Naoki turned to see her wide eyes taking in the view then returned his gaze forward and looked at the place analytically. "What rooms are there?"

"This is the foyer, obviously, the living room, kitchen, two bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, plus a study and a media room. It can be left furnished or you can provide your own."

"Spacious. What kind of modifications is the owner planning?" he asked the agent.

"If you will look over here," the man led him to an unobtrusive door, "this connects to the servant's apartment. Sitting room, bedroom, kitchen, bathroom. He plans to seal the wall back up and lease the two units separately."

"Separately?" Naoki's eyes narrowed. "So there would be another person living on this floor?"

"Well, of course, Irie-san," he laughed. "This _is_ an apartment building."

Naoki rapped on the door to the other unit. "I prefer privacy. Make an offer to lease both apartments 'as is', and I will move in within a week."

"Both—!" The agent's eyes moved from Naoki to Kotoko, who was currently wandering around the room, looking at the generic knickknacks. "How many people will be living with you?"

Naoki's brows almost met in the middle. "Does that really matter? Oh, and the furnishings can stay. If I find that I need to replace them, I will arrange for storage."

"All right, Irie-san. I will talk this over with the owner and see what I can work out."

"He should be agreeable. He will have the entire floor rented with little hassle. The only change that I will insist on is my own security lock. Oh, yes, and no one should share my address. If I want anyone to know where I live, they will be accompanying me."

"Kaede Tower prides itself on its discretion. The last tenant only left because she was called back to Hollywood."

"Hollywood!" Kotoko's eyes gleamed. "Does that mean you'll be sleeping in a movie star's bed?"

Naoki grinned. "Aihara, I wish you had phrased that a little better."

* * *

Kinnosuke hadn't particularly been looking forward to the new day. Last night after that fancy guy at the table had spoiled his rescue of Kotoko, Mr. Aihara had yelled at him and given him all of the clean-up duties.

But when he arrived, he found Odawara in the middle of opening procedures. "Say," he approached the older man, "is Boss around?"

"No," he answered, "he called me and said he would be running a little late today."

"Oh, he called, huh?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "How did he sound when you talked with him?"

Odawara rolled his eyes. "Just like normal."

"He didn't say anything about me, did he?"

He snorted. "You mean, like you're in even more trouble?" Seeing the young man stiffen, he laughed. "No, he just said he had a meeting with a friend. Nothing at all about you."

"Well, of course not!" he blustered. "After all, I'm a great employee!"

"Okay, 'great employee', could you bring out and stack the clean bowls at the front counter for me?"

"Sure!" Kinnosuke strutted to the back. Great, everything was a-okay. He'd maybe step back a little from Kotoko for awhile, but he was certain that she was almost ready to look his way with admiration. After all, hadn't he proved his devotion for six years already?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Before I forget again... Thank you for all the faves, follows, and reviews. My day brightens when I see an email from FanFiction in my inbox. I try to reply to all of the "signed-in" reviewers, but to my guest reviewers: I appreciate you greatly also! Thank you!

* * *

Kotoko looked around the private room after the restaurant hostess bowed out. "Irie-san, aren't we going back to the office?"

"We probably won't make it until after closing," he answered, shrugging. "We have a bit to discuss, but if you don't mind, let's wait until we are served. It's likely best that no one listens in."

She wondered but complied. Indeed, she was glad that he had offered her an early dinner, for events of the previous night had affected her appetite, and she was now ravenous. It was not until she set her chopsticks aside that Naoki spoke.

"I believe you have some questions about the validity of your position."

"Validity—? You mean, do I have a real job? Yes," she sat forward, "I think I cheated. Or rather, my father did."

"Fear not," he said with a slight smile. "Dad and I had a lengthy talk last night. Apparently when he was a semi-starving college student, your father, tight as funds were for him as well, made sure that he had enough to eat. Any 'favor' that you perceive was well-earned."

"Still," she fiddled with her napkin, "I want to be able to take care of myself, on my own merit. Even today, all I did was write down the addresses of the apartments we toured. That's not exactly much of a job."

"Are you interested in office work as a career, then?" he asked, while thinking, _Heaven help the office!_

"No," she ducked her head, "I actually want to do something entirely different, but it requires college."

"So, are you using this position to earn money for tuition?"

"Yes, but before that," she bit her lip, "I was hoping that the tips from Dad's restaurant would pay for cram school."

"Cram school?"

Her face flushed. "I've heard how smart you are and how you could have attended any college you wanted, but I went to Tonan High School, and—"

"Tonan?" he interrupted. "I thought that had an attached escalator college."

"Yes, but I was in Class F, also known as the Dropout Class. Hardly any of us were able to meet the cutoff point for admission."

"I see. So you need to be able to pass the college admission test before you can even begin planning."

"I've heard it's extremely hard for ronins, especially those who aren't that smart to begin with." She sighed. "It's probably an impossible dream."

"Beyond that," he said, "what is your career goal?"

"Well, for a long while I didn't have one, but something happened last year…"

"Go on."

"You're really interested?"

"Have you ever heard that I am polite for no reason?" he asked. "If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked."

"All right." She took a deep breath. "I was in the kitchen, piling dirty dishes in the sink, when one of Otosan's oldest employees, Odawara, accidentally knocked against a pan of boiling water. He reached to catch it but only managed to have it spill all over his hand. I couldn't think of anything else to do but put it in a pitcher of water I filled real quickly. The doctor said that it norta— nuta— made it not as bad."

"Neutralized the burn?" Naoki hazarded.

"That's it. Ever since then, I've read first aid manuals and home nursing books, and I'd like to become a nurse in a hospital."

"That's a tough career," he said slowly.

"But I'd be able to make a difference!" she said with passion. "All my life, I haven't made much of an impact. I know that it's a long shot since I'm not that smart, but this is the first time that I really want to try to go beyond what everyone has expected of me."

He looked at her with admiration. "With that determination, I don't doubt that you will succeed. I almost envy you for finding something that you love so much."

"Irie-san? What are you talking about?" She laughed. "I mean, you're so great at your job. At least, that's what everyone says, since I don't really know that much about what the bosses do."

"Doing well doesn't mean enjoying it," he said drily.

She blinked at him. "You don't like working at Pandai? Then why—?"

He shrugged. "It was expected, and I didn't have anything better in mind. Lazy, I know."

"If there's one thing I'm sure of, Irie-san, it's that you're not lazy. Your problem is that you just haven't found what you want to do yet. I'm sure you'll find out eventually. After all, I only discovered mine a year ago, and I'm older than you!"

"By two months!" he reminded her. "Maybe I will," he said musingly, "but I'm not sure if I'd be allowed to leave. Dad depends on me."

"A real parent wants the best for his child. I know Otosan wants to support me, even if he really doesn't think I can do it. I guess that's why he got that job for me, so maybe I'd realize my limitations."

"I don't believe that was his primary motivation. Don't you think it was more of a protective measure?"

"Protective—?" She shoved a strand of hair behind an ear. "What do you mean?"

"Aihara, you said I'm known for being intelligent. I saw what happened last night at the restaurant, and, based on your father's quick reaction, I imagine it's not the first time."

"Kin-chan!" She buried her face in her hands. "Can I be any more pathetic?"

"No, the harasser is the one who is pathetic, not to mention a criminal. Your father should have reported him to the police, or at least booted him, long before now."

"He's a friend of mine," she said, "or _was_. In high school, that is. He had a big crush on me, and followed me and my friends everywhere."

"The signs were there back then," he pointed out.

"But we didn't know! I even tried going on a date with him. It was supposed to be a group date, but the others dropped out for some reason."

"If I bet that he manipulated that situation, I'd win big," he muttered.

"But even though I tried to see him in a romantic light, nothing ever clicked for me. I told him, but he said that he'd keep trying to change my mind. He even begged Dad for an internship, to show how well suited we'd be."

He snorted. "Persistent, wasn't he?"

"Yes, but actually he took really well to cooking. He is one of Otosan's best. I think Dad was trying to pass on the mentoring to another generation. He was always especially grateful to the chef who took him on."

"His daughter's safety should have come before altruism."

"It wasn't that noticeable at first. As you know," she giggled deprecatingly, "I'm a bit of a klutz on my own. Even _I_ wasn't aware of it until it had been happening for a while. And once Dad knew... Well, that's when he started rearranging my restaurant schedule and encouraging me to apply for other jobs." She sighed. "And that catches us up. I know I'm not suited for Pandai, so I'll check the classified and online job postings when I get home."

"No, you won't." His voice was firm.

"Look," she said, "even if you're kind enough to keep me on, I still would like to earn a little extra for cram school. Especially because I'll probably have to take it twice since it's so hard for me to learn."

"And how would you study, after working all day at Pandai and then adding on a part-timer's hours?"

"I'm sure it will work out," she said, still cheerful.

Naoki's fingers beat out a tattoo on the table. "No leaving Pandai. No part-time job. And you'll pass on your first try."

She laughed. "If you're planning on taking up fortune-telling, you need to work on your accuracy."

"No." He leaned forward. " _I'll_ be your cram school. And believe me, I'll work you harder than any professor will."

Her eyes widened. "Why would you do that?"

"Let's say that it's a family matter. Now," he sat back, "are you set on Tonan University?"

"Um, yes. It has the classes I need, plus I know the area."

"All right. I'll drop by your old high school and find out what the requirements would be to get you back on that escalator."

"Since I already failed once, wouldn't they make me take the regular college entrance exam?" she asked, confused.

He grinned at her. "I attended Tonan Middle School and would have gone to that high school if my mother hadn't gotten a wild hair about me mixing with people of high society. I'm well aware that the teaching quality is much lower in Class F. I may put a little pressure on them to stretch a few rules. Not to mention, my younger brother has no desire to go to that stuck-up academy Mom forced me into. If I can more or less promise them that they will have an Irie attending in a few years to burnish their school's image, they might be willing to let things slide."

"How sneaky!" she said with admiration. "I like it!"

* * *

Sure enough, the administration at Tonan High School caved with little effort on his part, and Naoki departed with a stack of textbooks and study guides. Not that he would have needed them for himself, but he had a feeling that his student would fare better with concrete study material.

In that, he was correct, but only to a certain extent.

"Ow!" Kotoko rubbed her head which had just been hit by a thick sheaf of papers. Those, she saw, were the much-erased pages of the pre-test that had kept her up for the past three nights. "What was that for?"

"Did you learn _anything_ in high school?" he asked acidly.

She cut her eyes to the office door, to make certain that it was closed and Takami could not hear. "I told you that I barely graduated."

"Based on these results, I'm surprised you made it out of middle school." He picked up a basic algebra workbook and handed it to her. "Start on these and see how many you can get done before the end of the day."

"You mean, do it at work?" Her mouth hung open. "Won't I get in trouble?"

"Since they don't give you anything else to do, I don't see how they can complain."

"I hate to tell you this, Irie-san," she said, "but math is my worst subject."

"Don't you think I know that after the pre-tests?" He raised an eyebrow. "Doing these will let me know what concepts—if any—you understand, and we can go from there."

"Go from there? And where will we go?" She gestured. "I don't think Irie-sama will be pleased that you spend your days teaching me instead of making Pandai successful."

"Ha! I could probably do that _and_ instruct you, but your real cram sessions will begin after I move in to my new place. We'll leave work together and study there."

"You got the apartment?" she asked eagerly.

He gave her a look as if to say, _And you thought I wouldn't?_

Her brow furrowed. "But won't people talk if they see me with you?"

"People always talk," he said dismissively, "but we'll take the back elevator behind the parking garage after work." His phone buzzed and he waved at her. "Now, get back to the CC and work on those problems!"

"Yes, Irie-san!" She bowed her way out of the office.

"Irie here," he answered then listened to the security guard on the first floor. "Again? When was it?" He opened up the camera feed and checked the time link for the front desk camera. "Oizumi, again? Yes, Tatara-san, turning her away was the proper thing to do. And you can dispose of the food that she dropped off for me. Thank you."

He hung up and looked at the frozen image of Oizumi Sahoko, mouth open as she spoke with the person who had just informed him of her visit. This had to be a plot of his mother's, as the bento she was displaying in an attempt to persuade the guard had all of his favorite foods. _She's not taking well the idea of my moving out._ He made a note to include a bonus in the paycheck of the young man who had foiled the almost-interruption.

* * *

"And what did the young Pandai heir think of your cooking skill, Granddaughter?"

Oizumi Sahoko bowed her head. "I didn't get to see him, Ojiisan. The front door guard was extremely officious and told me that he was busy with appointments all day. He took it and promised to see that it was delivered."

He tapped his chin with the head of his cane. "We have no guarantee that he will do such a thing. There must be a way to get past that protective barrier that he has set about himself." He rocked forward and stood, joints creaking. "I suppose I shall have to get back with our ally on the inside."

"Is all this really necessary?" she whined.

He hissed through his teeth. "If you want to continue wearing designer clothes and attend artistic events on a regular basis, our company needs a friendly merger. And it will be much more friendly if we have a family member married to one of theirs." He tilted her head up with one finger. "You said he was handsome, right, my princess?"

"Yes," she admitted, "but he always looks at me so coldly; that is, when he actually looks at me." She stamped her foot. "I'm not used to being ignored!"

"And once you are his bride, I assure you that you never will be. Just be patient a little while longer and our fortune will be secure."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I transported a large piece of furniture to my daughter's house, and the extended exposure to Atlanta traffic made me brain-dead and gave me a headache that lasted for HOURS. I was unable to color within the lines, much less proof-read.

* * *

Mrs. Irie was not happy that her older son was taking himself out of her direct sphere of influence. "Honestly, Onii-chan, it is just a waste of money to get a separate apartment. You have your own room here. If you find it a little cramped," her voice grew sly, "you could join with me to convince your father to purchase a larger home elsewhere."

"Mother, I'm of age. Twenty-two, actually. There is nothing out of the ordinary for me to move out."

"But you're such a workaholic," she pouted. "I'm afraid that you will not have any social life and just hole up in your place. By the way, where did you say your apartment was?"

"I didn't say." He sealed another box then stood up. "And I won't, so stop thinking you're being super sneaky."

"So secretive!" she huffed.

"And for good reason." He placed a stack of folded shirts in an open suitcase. "As you are oblivious to hints, I'm moving out to get away from you and your match-making schemes."

"Onii-chan! I only want the best for you!" she accused.

He raised an eyebrow. "What you _think_ is best and what I _know_ is best are two different things. Because of my wish to honor my parents, I have let you get away with your self-interested restrictions for too long. I will continue to honor you, but at a distance."

"A _secret_ distance!" She was not going to go down without a fight.

"And that, _dear_ Mother, is how it will remain." He sighed. "Cease your schemes to join the higher levels of society. The Iries should be proud of who we are and how we got here."

"Well, I am proud about that," she agreed, "but we could go so much farther…"

"Enough." He clicked the suitcase closed. "And I'd advise you not to start your schemes on Yuuki. He's too young for that nonsense. Let him go to Tonan High when the time comes."

"Oh, Yuuki-kun!" She waved him away. "As if he had your brains!"

He stared at her sternly. "And don't compare him to me. Yuuki has his own talents."

"Such as?" she scoffed.

"Imagination and creativity," he informed her immediately. "He will be a great asset to Pandai when he joins us."

"But Pandai would be in a much better financial position when that time comes if you take care to make the proper connections."

Naoki shook his head. "You never learn." He picked up the suitcase and carried it downstairs to the rented truck.

She followed him like a shadow. "But you _will_ come home for dinner occasionally?"

"If," he said re-entering the house to pick up the rest of his belongings, "it is family only. I'll exit immediately if you try to sneak in one of your chosen 'brides'. And," he raised an index finger, "I'll do the same if we meet outside the house at a restaurant." He smirked at her. "It won't do Pandai's reputation any good if the matriarch is seen as a social-climbing harpy."

She stomped her foot. "That boy!" she muttered. "He just doesn't know what's good for him. Well," a smile spread slowly across her face, "I'll corner him, one way or the other!"

* * *

"Takami-san, could you please call for Aihara to come to my office?"

"Yes, Irie-san." _Again?_ he thought.

* * *

Kotoko bent over the desk to see what Naoki was writing. "This is the formula to solve question 14, not what you used."

"I see," she said, obviously understanding for the first time. "Irie-san, you're so smart. I wish you had been my teacher in high school."

He turned to discover that her standing head was at the level of his seated one. "Well, yes," he stammered at the admiring gaze beaming on him. "As it happens," he said, tearing off the top sheet of the pad and handing it to her, "if I had gone to my original school, we might have ended up in a tutor-student relationship."

"That would have been nice," she admitted, "but it was never like that. The Class A and B folks always made fun of us in Class F. Class E got their share of insults, but _we_ were told in no uncertain terms, even by the teachers, that we were the drop-out class."

"Be that as it may—" He was interrupted by the intercom. "Yes?"

"Irie-san, that person has returned and is on her way up to see you."

"What? Didn't I say not to admit her?" he snapped.

"She was accompanied by your mother. Sorry, sir."

"Damn!" Naoki broke the connection and grasped Kotoko's wrist. "Well, you're about to see the back exit early."

"Wait!" she protested as he dragged her along. "My purse!"

"You won't need it. I'll bring you back later," he promised.

"But where are we going?" she asked as they skidded into the small service elevator behind a hidden door in the conference room.

"Lunch, I suppose," he said. "But I have to pick a place that Mother has never been. I'm sure she has spies everywhere."

"Do you have cash and not just cards?" Kotoko asked him. When he nodded, she gave him a wide smile. "I know just the place!"

* * *

"Where is that aggravating son of mine?!" Mrs. Irie stood, arms akimbo in the middle of her son's office, Oizumi Sahoko behind her. Takami remained at the door, also unaware of his boss's whereabouts but with a good idea of his escape path.

"It's this way every time I try to see him," Sahoko said. "Although he really isn't here this time."

Steam almost poured out of Mrs. Irie's ears. Her self-satisfaction during the elevator ascension had dissipated in a flash. "He must have radar or access to security cameras." She glared at his assistant.

Takami cleared his throat. "That is true, Irie-sama; Irie-san has total access."

"And probably has the guards on a secret payroll," she surmised correctly. "Well," she shook herself, "since we're on the top floor, let's stop by and visit my husband so that he can spend more time with you. Who knows? A little pressure from both parents might do the trick."

* * *

"Beef bowl?" Naoki was hesitant at first at the humble exterior but soon became a fan. "How did you discover this place?"

Kotoko slurped a noodle then licked her lips before responding. "I took a part-time job here in high school, since Dad wouldn't hire me late at night and I wanted to buy him a Christmas gift. This is where I discovered my balancing skill." She jerked her head towards the busboy who was carrying a half-meter tall stack of dishes. "I could do ten centimeters higher," she said, closing one eye as she watched him.

"I believe you." Naoki took another large bite. "Mother would never even think to set foot in a place like this," he said after swallowing.

"So _she's_ the one in the family who likes the fancy restaurants?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes and nodded. "And is on first name basis with all the hostesses and maître-d's."

"Matter-dee?" She shook her head when he began to explain. "Never mind. What I really want to know is why you wanted to get away from her." She smiled wistfully. "I'd love to see my mother again."

He patted her hand. "I bet yours was nothing like mine. Interfering and manipulative, that's Irie Noriko. She is bound and determined that I am going to make a high society marriage and I...am not."

"Ooh, sounds like 'clash of the titans'," she grinned at him. "Are you like me, hanging out for true love?"

"Love?" He shook his head. "I'm not sure I even know what it is."

"You don't _know_ it," she said sternly, "you _feel_ it! Even though it's been a while since she passed, I still remember how Okaasan and Otosan behaved together." She sighed. "That's what I want."

"And that's what you didn't feel with Mr. Psycho," he surmised.

She nodded then looked at her wrist. "How long do we need to hide out?"

Naoki took out his phone and tapped a message to Takami. "It looks like she and the bratty bride took Dad out for lunch. He'll let me know when it's safe to return. So," he looked out of the windows, "what other favorite places would you like to share with me?"

* * *

Kinnosuke, heading towards his job after picking up some supplies requested of him the evening before, blinked and rubbed his eyes. That sure did look like Kotoko getting in that fancy car. He shook his head.

"Silly me!" he exclaimed. "She's not the type who'd be goofing off from her office job." Come to think of it, he pulled on his ear, she hadn't been in to work at the restaurant for quite a while. Maybe he'd ask Boss about her, since he seemed to have gotten over his anger with him.

* * *

Naoki had never imagined himself visiting a History of Kawaii museum exhibit or driving (pretend) race cars at a game center but found himself fascinated by a life and activities so unlike his own that he ignored the "All Clear" text from Takami and continued his current round of laser tag. While his partner had a fairly accurate shooting percentage, he had trouble keeping up with her.

"Where did you go the last three minutes?" he asked as they took off their helmets.

"I'm not sure," she replied, shaking her hair free. "I have night blindness and can't see too well in the dark."

"You should have told me," he chided.

"No," she grinned up at him, "you looked so eager to try this and I didn't want to let you down."

"Hmph!" He looked at her then laughed. "I'm glad you obliged. I haven't had this much fun in...I don't know that I've ever had this much fun."

"Then I'm happy for you." They returned their equipment and squinted as they walked into a ray of sunset that managed to find a slot between the buildings surrounding them. "What time is it?"

"Time enough that it should be more than safe to return."

Even though the building appeared deserted, he still opted to have them return via the back entrance. "Although we're on security cameras and I have to swipe my card, at least we don't have to deal with humans who may or may not have to lie to my mother about my whereabouts," he explained.

After she retrieved her purse and lunch box from her cubicle, he offered her a ride home. "It won't matter if it's out of my way," he assured her. "Plus, if Mom has me tailed, it will confuse the heck out of her."

Their conversation in the car consisted of her giving him directions, although his vehicle's GPS was more than adequate for the chore. Otherwise, the silence did not feel uncomfortable; not that he _ever_ felt uncomfortable with silence, but he could usually read the body language of others. Kotoko sat perfectly relaxed in the passenger seat, humming lightly between turns. For some reason, the car felt empty when she exited, and he shook his head at the fancy.

* * *

Of course, his mother had burned up his phone with a number of blistering calls, ranging from scolding him for being inhospitable to claiming that he was neglecting Pandai. That much he had expected.

However, a direct result of his speedy getaway manifested itself the next morning. "Irie-san, may I speak with you?" Matsuura caught him out of his office mid-morning. "Privately?" she added, slanting her eyes in the general direction of Kotoko.

 _Damn!_ he thought. However, the complaint was not about the appearance of romantic intrigue; apparently no one had noticed that he and Kotoko had been absent at the same time or at least had not assumed they were together.

"I know that Aihara has been given multiple opportunities to find a place where she can 'fit in' at Pandai, but at some point it _must_ be accepted that this is not exactly her milieu."

"Really?" he asked, bargaining for time. "I am aware of some of the earlier...incidents, but has something happened during your watch?"

"She seems barely able to walk and chew gum at the same time—not that that would be allowed on the job!—and as a result is simply taking up space while accepting a fairly generous salary."

The rise at the end of that sentence showed that the supervisor was fishing for an exact amount, but Naoki was not going to satisfy her curiosity. "But I don't believe that she has had any more 'disasters' than in other departments," he countered, grinning to himself at the memory of the elevator cascade that Matsuura was apparently unaware of.

"But lately, Irie-san, she has been doing outside work at her desk—work that has not been assigned her! Why, that could be work for another job and she is double-dipping by doing it here!"

Naoki blinked at her. Did the woman not have any sense? Could she not have simply looked over her shoulder and seen that the girl was struggling with math questions? Of course, in a way, that _was_ a Pandai assignment, since he had given it to her…

The shrew was not finished. "And then yesterday, she simply disappeared! Without notifying me, and she was gone for hours! I even called other departments, to see if the idiot had managed to get lost in the building!" she scoffed.

"I see." He cleared his throat. Apparently, this _was_ his responsibility. "I will speak with Aihara and—"

"I beg to differ, Irie-san. She has had plenty of opportunities. If I may be so bold, it is time to turn her loose. If not, just get her out of my department!" She raised her chin. "Surely my years of experience permit me to made that request."

 _Request?_ he thought. Sounded like a damned demand, if not an ultimatum. However, he would deal with it. "Yes, Matsuura-san. I will visit Human Resources before the lunch break. Thank you for your hard work."

With that dismissal, she had no course but to leave.

"What to do?" Naoki muttered as he stared at the Tokyo skyline. His mind raced, weighing various possibilities before he looked measuringly around the large office space that he occupied.


	7. Chapter 7

The entire CC figuratively held their breaths when Kotoko was called to the HR Department in late afternoon. Of course, the reason they all knew her destination was because she had to ask directions to that office, despite having visited it every time she had been transferred.

Naoki watched the chattering that began once she had left the general area.

Takami cleared his throat behind his supervisor. "Excuse me, Irie-san?"

He turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Have I or my work displeased you in some way?"

"Not at all."

"Then, _why?_ "

* * *

Matsuura felt a moment of distinct triumph when a security guard appeared and boxed up Kotoko's desk accessories even before she had returned from her conference. High fives were exchanged and several fist pumps could even be seen as they left the work site while the package was being sealed.

"Finally we will regain our reputation of excellence and preeminence!" was the almost-universal cheer of the department.

* * *

"You are my executive assistant. That will not change."

"But Aihara will also have that designation?"

"No, she will be my…'personal assistant'." He decided on her title at that moment.

"And what will be her duties?" Takami looked skeptically at Naoki.

"I'll think of something." He chuckled at the exuberant exit of most of the floor's employees.

"What do you think _they_ ," he tilted his head towards the window, "will think of that?"

"Not my problem." Naoki gave him one of his rare grins. "They wanted her out of there so badly that they ignored her then trumped up excuses. I simply gave them what they asked for."

"I don't think it will be that easy." He hesitated then decided to speak up. "Irie-san, whatever you say, this has the appearance of favoritism, almost to the point of personal involvement."

"Well, in one aspect that is true," he admitted. "There is a...family debt that is being repaid, but nothing beyond that. It will become apparent after a little while that any undue speculation about romantic motives is out-of-place."

Takami simply shook his head then opened the door for the oblivious guard carting over Kotoko's box of belongings.

"Will the furniture be in place by morning?" Naoki asked as he pulled Kotoko's purse and jacket from the pile that was being delivered.

"It should be."

"Order a large bouquet of flowers and a congratulatory banner. Have it delivered and displayed once the coven has arrived tomorrow."

"You do enjoy shaking things up, Irie-san," he said as he moved to comply. "But," he glanced back, "now you have to explain things to her. Oh," he said to himself, realizing that he was alone, "I guess you already saw her."

* * *

Kotoko stood and stared at her empty workstation. "Where are my things?" she wondered aloud.

"Forgive me for being presumptuous," Naoki approached her, "but I thought to save you some effort. Rest assured, all are safe. I watched the packing myself."

"Oh, yes," she said vacantly as she glanced around the deserted area. "They said, in the meeting, that you were going to explain my new job." She sighed, "I didn't last long here either, did I?"

"Don't worry," he tried to comfort her, "it was a hostile work environment."

"Do you know where they are putting me now?"

"Yes. Here, as my personal assistant." He waved his arm at a space that had been cleared earlier.

"And what are my duties going to be?" Kotoko asked, stunned. "You're second-in-command of Pandai. I'm not at all qualified to be your assistant. You know that as well as I do."

"It's a blind," he said. "Or perhaps, an investment."

She shook her head. "I'm not following."

"You will be able to spend the entire day at your studies," he informed her. "That is, except when you are needed to provide me with the tastiest caffeine in Tokyo or take me on tours of places that my mother will never think to look for me."

"That's charity." She set her chin. "I'm not taking it."

"Look, your title is ' _personal_ assistant'. I need your help in my personal life, and I can help you with yours."

Her eyes narrowed and she pointed a finger at him. "Nursing will be my _professional_ life."

He also pointed at her and their fingertips touched. "Until you are actually one, you have to count it as personal."

She clicked her tongue at him and lowered her hand, rubbing her fingertips together at her side. "It doesn't make sense and it's probably a waste of money on your part, but I'll go along with it, as long as you find something that I can help Pandai with."

Naoki shook his hand, wondering what the sudden tingle he felt was. "Agreed. As long as you understand that the tasks I assign you may be atypical of most jobs."

"As long as _you_ explain their usefulness," she maintained.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

"Then introduce me to another restaurant and we'll celebrate your new position before I take you home."

"Will I be on the clock?" she asked. "Because I have a question about one of those stupid math problems."

* * *

"What is this?!" Matsuura stared at the cell phone screen in shock.

"Mat-san?" asked Uehara, looking over as her email took its own sweet time loading.

"Kadota saw Aihara at the train station and followed her here. She's coming back in as though she wasn't fired yesterday."

Miyama snickered. "We knew she was dumb, but _really?_ Oh!" She stood as a man entered the area, preceded by a floral arrangement that topped his height by at least ten centimeters.

"How can I help you?" Matsuura unconsciously straightened.

"Let me see," the man peeked around a large blossom and fumbled for his electronic invoice device. "I'm to ask for—"

"For me, correct?" Naoki's assistant walked out of his office at just the right moment. "I am Takami; I placed the order."

"Where do you want it?" he asked after the delivery receipt had been signed.

Takami made an assessing look. "Here," he finally said, "so that all in the office can appreciate it." When it was set up to his precise requirements, he bid the delivery person farewell then retreated to his office momentarily.

In his absence, whispered conversation buzzed among the early arrivals. "What is going on?" "Who is that for?" "Is someone being promoted?"

Their curiosity, instead of being appeased, increased when Takami reemerged, unrolling a long wide ribbon. To their astonishment, its flowing characters read, 'Congratulations Aihara Kotoko on your appointment'.

When he turned after fastening it securely across the flowers, Matsuura asked, "Appointment? Aihara?"

"Yes," he bowed to them briefly, "Aihara is now Irie-san's personal assistant."

He admitted to a slight feeling of satisfaction at the gasps of disbelief and (could he imagine?) a tinge of horror. When the elevator door on the far side of the room opened and Kotoko stumbled out of it, several of them turned their faces back to him, eyes pleading for him to assure them that it was an elaborate joke.

Naoki approached from behind him and welcomed Kotoko with cheerful tones. "Aihara! Just in time." As the employee tailing Kotoko slunk in to join in her workmates' misery, he continued, "Now that you are all here, I would like to introduce you to my new personal assistant, Aihara Kotoko. But, of course, she needs no introduction, does she?"

A wide-eyed Kotoko waved weakly at the group, all frozen in place with slack expressions on their faces.

"I hate to deprive you of such a valuable member of your team, but I am sure that you will be able to limp along without her." Naoki decided to twist the knife a little deeper. "I do want to thank you, Matsuura-san, for your careful tutelage which will bring much benefit to me. Now, thank you again for your support of Pandai. Let us get to work, Takami-san, Aihara." He glanced unsmilingly at the CC, nodded, and disappeared into the office. Kotoko made an awkward bow to her former coworkers and went through the door that Takami was holding for her, a slight smile on his face.

"Irie-san, what was _that_ all about?" Kotoko felt both confused and outraged. (In the back of her mind she wondered if there was such a word as 'conraged' or 'outfused' but thought better of asking her boss.)

"Just a quick demonstration to educate them on this floor's proper pecking order," was his reply. "Takami-san, come in my office in fifteen minutes with today's schedule. I'll get Aihara settled in the meantime."

As Kotoko discovered, getting settled involved reading assignments and viewing instructional videos ("Headphone use is mandatory"), after which she had workbooks and online exercises to complete. Each day had its own subjects: Monday, English and Japanese; Tuesday and Wednesday, math; Thursday, science; Friday, history.

"Why do I have two days of math?" she whined.

Naoki stared at her. "You dare ask that after the abysmal responses you gave on the earlier tests?"

"Abizz— I guess that's bad, huh?"

He snorted. "It's definitely not good."

She sighed, "You really _are_ going to be my cram school, aren't you?"

"Damn straight." He gave her a glimpse of even white teeth. "And you do not have the option to flunk out." Seeing Takami rise from his desk, he gave a wave of his hand. "Now, get to work. I expect good things of you."

* * *

Kotoko looked up from her biology video and immediately paused it to rise and bow. "Irie-sama!" she greeted Mr. Irie upon his entrance.

He smiled and waved her back into her seat.

Naoki rose as well. "Dad! I could have come to your office if you needed to speak with me," he chided.

"Nonsense," he laughed. "I'm counting the walk as part of my daily exercise since I refuse to take the stairs."

"Don't blame you," his son agreed. "What's up?"

"Before I get started, do you think I could have a little of that liquid caffeine that I smell?"

Kotoko jumped up. "Certainly, Irie-sama! Just a moment!"

The men's eyes followed her steps, and once she was in the kitchenette, Mr. Irie leaned forward. "Things okay on your end?" he whispered.

Naoki nodded. "And yours?"

"Working on convincing my stubborn friend to let me help, but I'm almost there. Thank you, dear!" He smiled at Kotoko and took a sip. "Just as I like it!"

She beamed and returned to her desk at a look from Naoki. "Now, Dad," he began.

"Yes, yes." He set the cup on the saucer carefully. "Our negotiators say that they have come to a preliminary arrangement with Hokuei-sha."

"Preliminary?" Naoki's brow rose in question.

"Hmph! Yes," his father frowned, "Chairman Oizumi refuses to sign anything binding without first meeting with you."

"Me? Not you, the president?" Naoki leaned back in his chair and tapped the fingertips of each hand to the other. "That sounds...suspicious."

"My thought as well. We may have to look elsewhere for an investment. Too bad. It would be nice to host a company awards getaway in Brazil."

"During Carnival?" He shook his head. "Not my type of party. But let me meet with them and see if I can salvage the deal. If not, we'll find an alternative."

"Then I'll have my secretary accept the invitation. It's lunch tomorrow at Kosue."

Naoki's mouth twisted. "Now I _know_ that something sneaky is going on. That's one of Mother's favorite stomping grounds."

"Just be on your toes, Son."

"Aren't I always?"

With one last smile at Kotoko, Mr. Irie left the office humming 'O Abre Alas'.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N1: I'd like to thank my readers for their concern about my health. Now that I'm retired, I don't get too many stress headaches, but when they show up—Wow! Also, [anonymous] Guest guessed correctly about Kotoko's job title. Hey, 'guest' rhymes with 'guessed', how about that?

* * *

Wide aisles between far-spaced tables as well as the sound of a muted piano contributed to the refined atmosphere of the exclusive restaurant. Naoki noticed that the older gentleman at the table to which he was directed had a self-satisfied expression on his face before he rose to greet him.

"Irie-san," Chairman Oizumi smiled widely, "how prompt you are."

Naoki bowed. "It would be impolite to be tardy." He set the binder with the proposal on the table, observing that there were place settings for four. _No wonder the company is foundering,_ he thought, _if the management is this predictable._

"Now, now," the man shook a finger at him, "you're not planning to jump right into talking shop, are you? Not when we have the opportunity to partake of a wonderful meal." He leaned over the table. "The chef here specializes in fugu."

"I'm aware," Naoki replied shortly.

"Oh. Well, their cellars are first-rate as well. I have taken the liberty of selecting this particular vintage," he waved over the sommelier, "to cement our agreement."

"None for me, thank you. I do not drink in the middle of the day."

"What? Not even to celebrate the joining of two prominent houses? This doesn't happen often," the president reminded him.

"'Houses' sounds a little too personal," Naoki remarked. "This is business, after all, isn't it? And since the contract has not yet been signed, it would be premature as well."

"Just a formality," he scoffed. "All will be taken care of in good time. And, speaking of time," he pulled out an antique pocket watch and frowned, "where _are_ they?"

"They?" Naoki had barely asked the question before it was answered; he was not particularly pleased to discover that his prediction had been accurate.

"Ojiisan!" Oizumi Sahoko's heels echoed through the room as she hustled to the table. "Sorry we're late, but we stopped by the department store, and they had the most adorable bags in from Italy!" She displayed a large purse. "I couldn't make up my mind which to get, but Mother Irie told me to just buy all three."

Naoki turned and eyed his mother, strolling in the younger woman's wake. "'Mother' Irie?"

She ignored his comment and held up her cheek to be kissed. "Hello, Son. You are dressed most elegantly."

"Elegant? That sounds like a social engagement instead of a business meeting, which is what this is. Or rather, what I thought it was supposed to be."

"Nonsense," she patted his arm before sitting in the chair a waiter held out for her. "There's no reason that it can't be both."

"I warned you what I would do if you tried this," he whispered.

"This isn't a family meal, but 'business', I believe you said," she hissed back.

He narrowed his eyes at her then turned to Chairman Oizumi. "Sir," he said in a respectful yet inflexible tone, "I came to this meeting prepared to discuss the arrangements hammered out by our agents. I would like to be certain that the two companies have a firm understanding before this meal proceeds any further."

The older man frowned at Mrs. Irie then reluctantly conceded, "Very well."

Naoki handed him a copy of the proposal and recited the high points. "So, sir, if that is agreeable to you, please initial it, and I will arrange for the official contract to be drawn up."

He toyed with his chin as he scanned the numbers. "These terms seem highly favorable to Pandai."

"That was the point of negotiation," Naoki reminded him. "Your representatives spoke on Hokuei-sha's behalf, and this was the result of concessions on both sides. I was under the impression that you were in favor of these conditions."

He hemmed and hawed. "I would have thought that certain... _personal_ considerations might have made your offer a little higher."

"Personal?"

"Why, your relationship with my granddaughter, of course!" He gave a wide grin. "By now all of Japanese high society is only waiting for the official announcement of your engagement."

Sahoko simpered at him, in what she must have thought was an attractive manner. He shuddered and turned to his mother, shaking his head.

The sound of his chair clattered when he stood. "Chairman," he gave him a barely respectful bow, "you are laboring under a misapprehension if you think my mother has any say in either Pandai's business dealings or my personal life. I am not and never have been interested in a relationship of any kind with your granddaughter."

"You young whippersnapper!" The older man half-rose. "You would besmirch her good name?!"

"Look to yourself for any mud slung in her direction. Now, Hokuei-sha has ports Pandai would like to access in order to expand its distribution area. This agreement," he waved his copy of the paper before he picked up the binder and replaced it, "was made in good faith. Your little ambush stunt has just lowered our offer by one million yen. Every hour that passes from now will lower it further by 100,000. Good day." He bowed to all at the table then eyed the older man who had sat down abruptly, face chalky. "Pandai awaits your reply."

"See, Ojiisan," he heard as he departed, "I told you that man is cold as ice. There's no way I would be happy married to him!"

"Well, considering that option is off the table," Sahoko's grandfather snapped at her, "you should plan on returning two of those abominable purses. The family can no longer afford your ridiculous extravagances. And do hush, Mrs. Irie. You were no help at all!"

* * *

Kotoko looked up from her midday meal, and a piece of meat dropped off her chopsticks; luckily, it hit the bento container. "Irie-san!" She jumped up from the couch. "I thought you had a luncheon meeting."

He waved her back down wearily before seating himself beside her and opening an identical lunch. "It turned into a total bust, thanks to Mother's maneuverings."

"Mrs. Irie?" Kotoko resumed eating and, after swallowing, added, "I didn't know that she had a position here."

"She doesn't," her son stated baldly. "She was playing match-maker—without my permission and against my direct order—and tossed a monkey wrench into the whole deal. I suppose we'll see how desperate Oizumi is for money with the ultimatum I threw him before leaving."

"So it still might work out?" she asked with admiration. "Wow, you're so fast-thinking. That must be why you're such a great businessman."

"Fast-thinking?" he mused, chopsticks halfway to his mouth, then gave an unamused laugh. "That or cold-blooded."

"Cold-blooded?"

"That's what I was called a few minutes ago, and not for the first time."

"Nonsense," she said as she picked through her vegetables, looking to see if any more meat was left.

"You don't think I'm cold?" he asked, arrested.

"No," she looked up, "because you do care about people. You care about Pandai and its employees, and that's why you try so hard to make sure it stays successful. You care for your family. I've seen you speak with your father, and you wouldn't be so aggravated with your mother if you didn't love her so much. I haven't really seen you with your little brother," she mused, "but you're extremely kind with me. No, you're not cold, you just hide your heart and act with your brain." Her face screwed up in thought. "There's a word for that. Surro- Sira-"

"Cerebral?" he hazarded.

She snapped her fingers then pointed. "That's it!"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "I like that better than 'cold'. Thanks. Say," he looked around the office, "why aren't you eating in the cafeteria?"

"Oh, should I not eat here?" she asked, half fearfully.

"No, that's not a problem. But, wait, don't tell me that they're bullying you again."

"Bullying? No, that's not it. It's just that I hear whispers all around me, and even if it's not about me, I think it is. I figured that with you out today, I could get away from it for once…"

"Those bit-, um, biddies," he expostulated. "As long as I'm not having a client meeting, you're welcome to lunch in here."

"Thank you." Kotoko decided that she had retrieved all the protein from her meal and began eating the vegetables. "By the way, aren't I supposed to be doing something at work that is actually work-related? You promised, you know, and it's been over a month now."

"Yes." He squinted as he chewed. "Your subject reviews with the books and videos have gone pretty well. Next week I'll start intense tutoring after work, and you'll do your assignments for only half a day here."

"Intense?" Her tone held trepidation.

He laughed then transferred a piece of beef to her dish. "You won't learn otherwise. The preliminary studies just got you up to what you had already been taught. I need to take you beyond that."

"Okay," she agreed, subdued. "But what are you—"

The door burst open and Mr. Irie trotted in, excited. "Naoki! Congratulations! Oizumi just called to set up a contract signing date. We must have worried for no reason."

His son shook his head and looked at his watch. "Your worry should be reserved for how Mother will be acting when you get home tonight. But at least her interference got us the contract with a savings of 1.2 million yen."

"Amazing, Son! You were made for this business."

"If you say so, sir."

"But your mother…?"

"Match-making again," he replied.

"Ah," the older man shook his head, "she tried to bulldoze you. I warned her to stay out of it, but you know how well that works."

"At least I've deep-sixed this particular match for good. It makes me glad that I no longer live at home."

"Yes. Hm, I wonder if I should eat out tonight?"

"And leave your younger son to bear the burden alone? Unworthy, Father," he chided him.

He sighed. "I suppose you're right. Well, since you know the terms of the matter, I'll let you deal with Legal. I'll order some flowers and candy."

"I suppose it can't hurt. But seriously, Dad, she needs to find herself a hobby besides me."

"I know, Nao, I know."

* * *

A/N2: Annjudith—as you can see, I picked option #2.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kinnosuke, I told you before and I'm telling you again." Mr. Aihara's voice had an edge that caused the other employees to back away. "My daughter has a full-time job. She is not going to be working at the restaurant."

"But, Boss," he whined, "I miss seeing her." It burned him a little that she wasn't answering his phone calls. Playing hard to get, he supposed.

"And is that supposed to influence me?"

"Well, the customers were real fond of her, too."

"They'll have to adjust. Her future is definitely not in the culinary field."

"What d'ya mean? Maybe she can't cook but she sure does have good taste. For food and for men too," he preened. He turned and glared at the other employees, who had let out snorts of derision. "Hey! I didn't see her dating any of you!"

"I haven't seen her dating you recently, come to think of it." Ohara decided to make a bold statement.

"Why, you—!" Kinnosuke's hands made fists, and Odawara stepped between the two younger men.

Before anything else could start, Mr. Aihara's voice brought about sudden silence. "Enough! We have the dinner crowd coming in any minute. Concentrate on your job and the food you are preparing and serving." As the workers resumed their usual tasks, he sighed to himself. "I suppose I have no choice but to accept Iri-chan's proposal now."

* * *

"Iri-chan, I really wish I could handle this without you risking your money." Mr. Aihara poured his old friend a cup of his special sake.

"I don't believe there is any risk, Ai-chan," he countered. "Plus, this will let you kill two birds with one stone. You will be able not only to test the financial waters for expansion but determine your problematic chef's ability to work without supervision."

"Not to mention keeping him so busy that he doesn't have a chance to bother my daughter."

"Right." Their glasses clinked in agreement. "Now, let's look over this calendar and see what schedule we can come up with."

* * *

The first few minutes of the drive to Naoki's apartment were spent in silence as Kotoko, having forgotten that the after-work cram sessions were beginning that day, messaged her father that she would be home late. Once she stowed the phone in her purse, she crossed her arms and giggled. "I can hardly wait to see the changes that you've made in the place."

Naoki glanced over. "You do recall, don't you, that I leased the place furnished? There won't be many differences unless you're planning to check out my drawers and closet."

She gasped. "Irie-san! I would never—! That would definitely cross a line! You don't think that of me, do you?"

He grinned. "Not at all, Aihara, I was only teasing you."

"Teasing—! And you think you're cold." She gave him a pouty look. "You have everyone fooled except me. Huh?" She leaned forward as a rough noise could be heard. "What was that?"

"Not sure." Naoki ran his eyes over the gauges. "Everything looks all right, and I had it checked at the garage less than two months ago." Seeing her concerned face, he said kindly, "Don't worry about it unless we hear it again."

"Okay." She relaxed in the seat. "It's too bad that I'm re-learning everything so quickly."

An eyebrow quirked. 'Quickly' was not how he would have described her progress, but all he asked was, "And how is that bad?"

"They've already given the test this year," she pointed out. "Now I'll have to try to remember all that information for months and months."

"Never fear, Aihara," he assured her. "Tonan is willing to provide you with an out-of-season test date."

"Huh?"

"I just have to give them the word, and one of its teachers will administer it at whatever location we desire."

"Gee," she blinked, "that's amazing." She gave an impish grin. "Do you think you could arrange for Disneyland?"

He grinned back then sobered as he leaned forward. "There it is again. I'll have to have my mechanic check the engine as soon as possible."

The sound was heard once more but louder, and this time its source could be determined as the back seat. As Kotoko turned, a blanket on the floor was tossed back and a youthful head popped up. "Really, Onii-chan?" he asked as Kotoko screamed. "The _engine_?"

Naoki, who had flinched only slightly at his seatmate's exclamation, said, "Yuuki, why the dramatic appearance? Could you not have simply called?"

He folded the blanket carelessly and stuck his head between the two front seats. "And run the risk of you putting me off?"

"I wouldn't do that, Otouto, but this isn't exactly a good time…"

"It's not a good time at home, either. Not since you—how did Mom put it?—'proved that you were devoid of all human decency'."

His older brother winced. "She is fond of hyperbole, isn't she?"

"Oh!" Kotoko pointed. "You're Irie-san's little brother! I remember you from the restaurant…" she trailed off, remembering that was the last time she had worked there.

"Yeah," Yuuki turned to her, "and you're the one with all the dishes." He held up his hands to pantomime juggling. "So what's with you and my big brother?"

"Well, it's a little—"

"Later, Yuuki," Naoki said, giving him a 'drop it' stare through the rear view mirror.

"Okay, okay." He subsided into the back seat and fastened the seat belt. "We're almost to your place, aren't we?"

"Yes, just a few more—wait a minute. How did you know?"

The boy spread his arms in a wide shrug. "I'm me," was his explanation.

Naoki snorted. "I'm surprised you didn't just show up in my living room."

"I was working on it, but it was taking a little while to hack the elevator and I needed to get away from Mom for a night."

"Hack the—?" Kotoko looked from one to the other. "Irie-san, is he a genius too? Your family is amazing."

"Genius?" Naoki pressed the remote for the parking garage. "If you're talking math and science, yes. He's an engineering wizard. Now, if only we can keep him on the right side of the law."

"Hey, I haven't been caught yet."

Ignoring the interruption, he slid the car into its assigned spot. "His grades in the liberal arts aren't quite as high, but he still manages to remain in Class A of Tonan Middle School."

"See. Genius," Kotoko nodded emphatically.

"Onii-chan, I like this girl," Yuuki stated cheekily as they exited the car.

"Mind your manners, Squirt," he said, pushing the boy's head down in a bow. "Aihara Kotoko, Irie Yuuki."

"Pleased to meet you!" she said.

"Do the folks know where you are?" Naoki asked after they entered the building and the elevator began to ascend.

"Are you crazy?" He scowled. "She'd be trailing me like a bloodhound."

"She still might if you don't let her know you'll be late."

"How late?" he asked hopefully.

"A few hours." When his brother pulled out his cell phone, he held up his hand. "Mother hasn't placed a tracer on that, has she?"

Yuuki scoffed. "She's not that tech-savvy! And even if she was, I've got this baby set to bounce off satellites so that she'd think I was in Hokkaido!"

"Good enough." Naoki unlocked the door. "Welcome to my humble abode. You call her while I get out of this suit. Aihara, make yourself comfortable."

After Yuuki finished his brief call, he flopped down on the couch next to a stiffly seated Kotoko. "So, what's the deal, Kotoko?"

She gave a nervous smile. "Irie-san is tutoring me so I can get into college." She ducked her head. "I'm not as smart as you two by a long shot."

"Intelligence isn't everything," Naoki said as he emerged from the bedroom in jeans and knit shirt. "Another person in this room doesn't have stellar grades in some courses."

"I'm not a well-rounded super-scholar like you," he groused. "Besides, my scores are high enough."

Kotoko goggled at them, uncomprehending when Naoki asked him a question in rapid English which was just as rapidly answered. He scowled at the response. "Your pronunciation is execrable."

"So?" he shot back. "You want to tutor me, too?"

"Don't think I won't!"

"Great! It'll get me away from Mom some more nights. You gonna start now?"

"No," he shook his head, "I've got to work with Aihara on math. Try to amuse yourself until we're finished."

"Sure thing, Big Bro!"

Yuuki adjusted his earbuds and selected a playlist before wandering the room while Naoki patiently went over trigonometric functions with the struggling young woman. When he paused in front of the fireplace, examining a gold-plated clock, Naoki said, "That belongs to the apartment complex. Don't take it apart."

"Spoilsport," Yuuki countered, but he replaced it carefully and continued his circuit of the room. He picked up a colorful cube from the bookcase and called, "Heads-up, Onii-chan!"

Hardly looking, Naoki caught it one-handedly and within a few seconds had scrambled the block and tossed it back. Less than a minute and a half later the process was repeated.

After a few such exchanges, Kotoko snatched it in midair and turned it around, squinting at all sides. "There must be a trick to it," she muttered.

Naoki grinned. "You think so? _You_ mix it up for him."

She turned the layers much more slowly, pursing her lips as she tried to make it as complicated as possible. "Here, Yuuki-kun!" She tossed it to him and watched as his hands sped through the solution.

He grinned widely and held it up. "Shortest time tonight!"

"Damn!" she said before covering her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Irie-san! That just slipped out."

"Don't worry about it, Aihara," he laughed. "Sometimes words like that are the best description you can come up with."

"Especially with Mother, right?" cracked Yuuki, to which his brother rolled his eyes.

"Well, I know what she has tried with Irie-san," Kotoko turned to the younger brother, "but don't tell me that she's trying to match-make with you already?"

He blushed deeply. "No, and I sure hope she doesn't start soon."

"I told her not to," Naoki informed him.

"And she obeys you so well," he snarked back. When his brother only shrugged, he jumped up and began rummaging in the kitchen. "What sort of host are you, with no food to offer?" he hollered from the bowels of the refrigerator.

"And who invited himself with no prior warning?" he retorted.

"Yeah, but look at poor Kotoko," he pointed out, returning to the living room. "She's wasting away from lack of food."

"I am not!" she protested. Unfortunately, just the mention of food had activated her stomach enzymes and before she knew it, a great growl was heard.

"See!" Yuuki waved an arm. "If I were you, Kotoko, I'd sue for unhealthy work environme—Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"I can see that nothing more will be accomplished this evening," Naoki said drily. "Would the two of you like to go out and eat before I drop you off?"

While Yuuki cheered and bounced on the furniture, Kotoko insisted, "That's really not necessary, Irie-san. Besides, we didn't cover much tonight."

"Don't worry," he said, "You have plenty of worksheets, and, if necessary, I'll print out more for you tomorrow. If you don't learn the concepts I showed you just now, we won't be able to make further progress."

"Math, yuck!" she said glumly as she gathered her notes.

"Hey, math's easy!" Yuuki informed her. "At least there's always a definite correct answer, unlike those essay questions in history."

"Easy for you," she pouted. "My brain's not wired like that. And essay questions aren't that bad. I can write pretty well, and if I make it long enough the teacher sometimes gets tired of reading it and gives me credit anyway."

"Huh? Why didn't I know that?" Yuuki was astounded.

"Because Class A teachers most likely grade differently than Class F teachers." Naoki shoved his brother out the door. "I wouldn't try that trick, if I were you."

"Bummer!" he said as they entered the elevator.

* * *

"So, Irie-san," Kotoko brought up the subject, "what is going to be my Pandai assignment? Since we've started the evening cram school," she stressed.

Naoki deliberated as he slurped up ramen, Yuuki's eyes darting from his brother to Kotoko. "Seeing you with the Rubik's cube," he began, "I think I'm going to give you an assortment of preschool toys."

"What?!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Is that some sort of insult about my intelligence?"

"He did say that you were in Class F," Yuuki offered, only to received a kick on each shin from the others. "Man, some people can't take a joke," he muttered.

"Not at all, Aihara. Our products undergo tests for safety, appropriateness, and interest before their release, but a few still unexpectedly earn flat sales. I'd like you to take our lowest selling products, read their documentation, and put yourself in both the position of parent and child and try to figure out why they're not hopping off the shelves."

She stared at him. "Don't you have college-educated experts to tell you that?"

"Yes," he replied, "but you can give a unique viewpoint; if you won't be insulted, the 'common person's' opinion."

She nodded her agreement as Yuuki protested, "And you kicked me for something just like that!"

Kotoko stuck out the tip of her tongue to him. "Younger folk should remember to respect their elders."

He muttered something under his breath but quickly returned to inhaling his food.

Naoki dropped off Kotoko first then parked half a block away from the family home. "Say, Bro, can I come see you again sometime?" Yuuki asked before opening the door.

"Sure," he said, ruffling his younger brother's hair. "As long as you announce yourself in a more conventional way." He added in English, "And I'll take the opportunity to work with you on your more challenging classes."

"Always a catch!"

* * *

Kotoko had papers spread across the kitchen table, her brows knitted in concentration, when her father returned home. He sat down next to her, and she pulled the worksheets into a neat stack. "Good evening, Otosan! Did work go well?"

"Yes," he replied, "and your study session?"

She quickly caught him up-to-date, describing her interactions with Yuuki and the difficulty of the material. "But I have no doubt that I will learn. Irie-san claims that he will not allow for failure!"

Mr. Aihara grunted. "You'll be spending a lot of time with him, I suppose."

"Well, of course!" She stared at him. "I _do_ work for him."

"And he's doing all this extra stuff for you. I don't know, Daughter, that I should be allowing it."

"Allowing it?" She blinked at him. "Why ever not? I mean, I know that this is a lot of work for him, but he did offer. Plus he pretty much made it impossible for me to turn down so I'm just going to accept his help." She frowned. "The only thing that bothers me is that he bought dinner for me this evening when Yuuki-kun badgered him into it."

Her father chuckled. "The young one is a little feisty, eh? But that's not what really has me concerned." He cleared his throat. "Irie, that is Irie _Naoki_ , is an attractive young man. And you are a beautiful young woman."

"Daddy, that's love talking! I'm not beautiful," she countered.

"Yes, you are! Now don't interrupt me. You've got to be careful that you don't let this extra time and closeness with him go to your head. Old friends we may be, but the Iries are in another strata of society entirely."

Kotoko looked at him soberly. "You think I don't know that?" She sighed, "Yes, he is handsome. I noticed that the first time I saw him. But even when I didn't know who he was, I knew that he was way out of my league. I may have a bit of a crush on him, but that's _my_ problem. Don't worry," she patted his arm, "I won't embarrass you by going all gaga over him."

"You can never embarrass me, baby," he assured her with a hug. "Worry and concern me, yes. Say," he sat upright, "we can't have Irie teach _and_ feed you. Tell you what, Kotoko, you just let me know when you have a tutoring session after work and I'll fix you a nice healthy bento!"

"Really?" She grinned at him.

"Yes, but call ahead and I'll have one of the workers deliver it to his car. We don't want to rile up Kinnosuke any more than that idiot gets normally."

* * *

A/N: I suppose I should also say that I don't own Rubik's Cube either.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yuuki? This is a surprise." Naoki saved the document he had been writing and gave his full attention to the phone call.

"Yeah. We had a half day at school today." He shoved the last of the french fries in his mouth.

"Congratulations."

"So can I come over?"

His older brother chuckled. "You've been spending a lot of time away from the house. Is Mother still harping on that Oizumi deal?"

"Not in so many words, although she manages to fret about your continued bachelorhood at least every other day."

Naoki groaned. "That's not the way to encourage me to visit. Why can't she see that?"

"You know," Yuuki informed him, "insanity has been defined as doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results."

"Anecdotal evidence to the contrary, our mother is not crazy," he responded. "She simply wants what she wants and refuses to realize that people have free will."

"Like I said, insanity." Yuuki noisily slurped up air through his straw, causing his brother to wince. "Have you decided yet?"

"About…?"

"Me coming over. Man, I thought you were the genius who remembered everything," he goaded Naoki.

"Sure, sure. Should I pick you up at home, or can you make it to the office in an hour?"

"I'll come to Pandai. That way I can show Kotoko my new 5x5 Rubik's cube and tease her some more."

"Ah, Aihara is not in my office this afternoon. She has her alternate assignment."

"Really? How's it going for her?"

"It has its ups and downs." Literally. He still didn't know how she got a beach ball stuck in the air conditioning vent. Her idea about the over-sized inflatables had merit, however.

"Is it tuition night?"

"No, I gave her the evening off."

"Dam—, uh, darn! I was hoping for some more of her dad's food."

"Tell you what, Yuuki," he came to a sudden decision, "I'll take you to one of the eating spots that she introduced me to. Then we can either catch a movie or play laser tag."

"Laser tag? Man, I never knew you were that cool, Onii-chan."

Naoki switched languages. "Just for that, we'll be speaking English for the rest of the day. This time I can give my undivided attention to your pronunciation."

"Merde!" said his younger brother.

" _That_ wasn't English."

* * *

Kotoko's 'girls night' with Satomi and Jinko was a bit of celebration. Jinko was well into her first semester at Tokyo Technical College, studying web design. Satomi had finally stopped trying to get accepted into an interior design program and had taken a job as a receptionist at one firm, hoping to advance from the inside.

In contrast to her friends, Kotoko felt that she had little that she could share. Although Naoki practically guaranteed success, she had tried and failed too many times to be confident.

"So, girlfriend," Jinko poked her in the shoulder, "are there any good-looking men at your work? Satomi here," she rolled her eyes, "has been fluttering her eyelashes at one hunk at her place."

"Yes," she replied, "but he's pretty much unattainable so I'm not even going to try."

"Sweetheart," Satomi leaned across the table, exposing some of her cleavage, "no man is unattainable if you use the right technique."

Kotoko looked at her admiringly. "Sorry, but I don't have what you have." She gestured at her own chest.

"What about our old friend, Kin-chan?" Jinko spoke with her mouth half full. "Is he still hanging after you?"

"Yes," Kotoko sighed, "but I've been trying to avoid him lately."

"Look, you're not getting any younger," Jinko helpfully pointed out.

"Right," Satomi added, "and it's usually better if the man is more in love than the woman. Makes him easier to train," she chuckled deviously.

Kotoko rolled her eyes. "If I wanted to train something, I'd get a dog, and you know how I feel about them!"

* * *

Mr. Aihara ended the call on his cell phone. "Ohara!" he yelled. "The customer is outside for the takeout order."

"Just a second!" Behind a closed door, the toilet flushed and running water could be heard as the employee washed up.

"Whatcha need, Boss?" Kinnosuke stuck his head in. "I can help!"

"No, no," Mr. Aihara assured him. "I have it under control."

The younger man watched as Ohara picked up the multi-layered food container and walked out the front door. "Must think they're pretty special, not to even come inside to pick it up," he sneered. "And this has been goin' on for over a month now." He made as if to follow. "I wanna see who the super snob is."

"No, no," Mr. Aihara caught hold of his shirt. "Um, I need you back here to wash up these vegetables for tonight."

Kinnosuke complied, although he gave one last longing look at the front door.

* * *

"Thank you, Ohara." Naoki slipped him a bill as he took possession of the box.

"No, sir!" The man bowed. "Aihara-san still says that this is his contribution of appreciation for what you are doing!"

"Then keep it for yourself." He waved away the money and swiftly raised the window.

"I wonder what it is tonight?" Yuuki asked eagerly.

"You'll just have to wait," Kotoko said.

"Yes," Naoki added, "we don't want half of it to disappear on the way home."

" _Again_ ," Kotoko stressed.

"No trust whatsoever in this car," the disgruntled boy muttered.

* * *

"The more I think about it," Kinnosuke muttered, "the more I wonder about that standing to-go order."

"What's to wonder?" Ohara asked, shifting his eyes nervously towards the boss, who was operating a sizzling pan at the moment.

"Well, the package they pick up every day looks just the same, but we never see it returned."

"Maybe you're imagining it. I mean, the boss could have more than one like that."

"Nah," the younger man waved away that suggestion. "I know every dish and spoon in this place." Indeed, when he had first begun, it was his desire to be the very best for the girl he loved. "That one has a scratch on one side that was painted over but doesn't quite match."

"Oh, really?" Ohara sidled away, wagging his eyebrows at Mr. Aihara, who had been monitoring the situation without being noticed.

 _Well,_ Kotoko's father sighed, _in order to distract him from this, I suppose we can set the plan in motion._ Indeed, they had hashed over the details enough. "Kinnosuke? Can you remain after closing tonight?" he called.

* * *

Kinnosuke scratched his head through the toque that he still wore after hours. The restaurant had enjoyed its usual good business, and now it was finally quiet.

"Taking a limited menu to festivals and fairs? But, Boss, we've never done this before."

The older man shook his head in a chiding manner. "Kinnosuke, if people never tried new things, the world would go stagnant. No," he mused as he wiped the already shiny tabletop, "I'm proud of my restaurant and the food that I serve. I'd like to share that with as many people as possible."

"At a booth, with only a couple burners? There's no way!"

He clicked his tongue. "Not the entire menu, bak—Kinnosuke. A few selected ones. Perhaps some that could be half-prepared ahead of time. Or a smaller version of one of our signature dishes."

"Yeah, but how would that get them in _here_?" The apprentice was still several steps behind.

Mr. Aihara sighed. "The posters on the booth would advertise my place. We could hand out business cards, have flyers—"

Kinnosuke stood up, now excited. "And printed plates and napkins! I know! Engraved chopsticks!"

"Um, yeah." He rapped on the table to encourage the young man to reseat himself. "That might be getting ahead of ourselves. Of course," he added slyly, "the ultimate aim of this is to test out the potential for an expansion restaurant."

His eyes widened. "Another place? But how would you manage two?"

"That's the problem," he sighed. "I have the ideas and ambition but no longer the energy. No, this will be a job for a younger man. One with aspiration and determination to succeed. One who will not mind the travel involved with the festival booths and who is willing to take on the challenge of opening and managing a new restaurant."

"Managing a restaurant…" Kinnosuke muttered, eyes in the distance.

"And having no son and my daughter unsuited to the business, thus my dilemma." Mr. Aihara stood and patted him on the back. "Thank you for listening to an old man ramble. If you have any ideas about the project or who I should select for it, why don't you let me know?" He stretched and yawned. "It would be too bad if it only remained a dream."

Kinnosuke's chair clattered as it hit the floor. "Me, boss! Choose me!"

"You?"

"Yes, I'll do it!" He half-bowed as he clasped the hands of the other man. "Haven't I proved my worthiness the past few years? I am one of your hardest workers, aren't I?"

"Well, yes…" he seemed to ponder the matter.

"I have youth and tons of energy! I can take your dream and make it come true! Please entrust me with it."

He nodded at him soberly. "What you say is true, Son." The last word flowed off his tongue with a slightly bitter taste, but he knew it was vital to the plan. "I know you have the capability; of that I have no doubt. I don't want you to feel obligated..."

"Obligated—! It would be my honor to uphold the Aihara name! Why, I'd even be willing to take it!"

"No, no." He shook his head.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure! Otosan," he tried out the name.

Mr. Aihara hid a wince as he patted his shoulder. "Um, right. However, I must insist that you think on this for several days. No rash decision—give it due thought. Come back to me later with your final answer."

"It won't change, boss, I promise you!"

After the young man almost skipped out of the restaurant, Mr. Aihara called the number at the top of his speed-dial list. "Iri-chan, he jumped at it. Just like you said he would."

"Great," the voice of his friend gave a grim chuckle, "the trap has been baited. We'll let him trip it on his own."

* * *

Kinnosuke stared up at the dark windows of the Aihara apartment. He longed to tell Kotoko of the opportunity that he was about to take. He was sure she would look at him with new-found respect when she heard that her father wanted him to take the Aihara reputation into the future.

But wait! Another thought occurred to him. Perhaps this was _her_ idea. Maybe she wanted him to prove himself to be deserving of her and had convinced her father to approach him with the idea. The more he pondered it, the more that fantasy took over his mind.

Yes! She wanted a man of vision and action like her father. Well, that was what he would become. After he had proved himself, he would present his accomplishments to her as a pledge of his worthiness. He wandered the streets, lost in his deluded daydreams.


	11. Chapter 11

Naoki watched Kotoko until he was assured that she was on the right track with the set of calculus problems he had just assigned. He patted his brother on the shoulder as he made his way to the raised counter where he had other material to peruse. "Have things at home improved?"

"You mean, Mom?" Yuuki's eyes did not swerve from the opened game system in front of him. He swung another magnifier down from the forehead strap to better see the silver lines. "She's fussing at Dad now."

"Why?"

"He brought home a whole box of pamphlets for hobby and pastime ideas." He snorted. "She's rejected every one, claiming that they are all for 'people whose lives are devoid of their own interests'."

"Ouch. I should apologize to him. That may have been in response to a suggestion of mine."

"Don't worry." His hand fumbled for a tiny screwdriver. "He's not paying any attention to her. He's involved in some project of his own. Some hush-hush investment, from what I can overhear in the hall."

"You have _got_ to quit eavesdropping." Naoki took a swig of water. "Investment?"

"Yeah. I think it might have to do with food or a restaurant but I'm not—" He turned at Naoki's hiss to see his brother slide his finger in front of his neck. Yuuki cleared his throat. "As I said, I'm not too sure."

Only half-following the conversation, Kotoko put in absently, "If it's about a restaurant, he should talk with Otosan. He can advise him."

The brothers exchanged looks, and Yuuki's expression cleared when he realized who the 'investment' was in aid of. The next few minutes he spent concentrating on his project until finally he pulled out a pencil-thin soldering iron and made a connection. He shoved the lenses back and reassembled the device. When it powered on, he cheered in triumph, "Success!"

"Wow." Kotoko looked up from her work. "But, pardon me for saying this—you aren't from a poor family. Why didn't you just buy a new one?"

Yuuki scoffed, "And miss the fun of figuring out how it works?"

"You are so smart." She beamed at him. "I really admire you."

He blushed. "Aw," he protested, "this was nothing."

"No, no," she argued.

Naoki raised his voice to be heard over the two. "If you really want to be impressed, have him show you his design notebook."

"Design notebook? You make things yourself?"

"Well," he shrugged as he pulled it out of his backpack, "only a few cardboard prototypes have been made. I'm always thinking about what might be good for Pandai in the future."

Kotoko thumbed through the pages. While she could see that the drawings for the toys were done with a youthful lack of skill, the facing pages were meticulous with their rendition of internal gears and electronic schematics. "Wow! Is this a horse that actually walks?"

Yuuki moved his chair around. "Yes, and there are sound effects of neighing and hoofbeats."

"Cool! Is this one you're going to make?"

He shook his head. "I'm having trouble figuring out how kids would play with it. If several friends of theirs had some, they could have races or riders, but there's not much use for a solo toy that does only one thing."

Kotoko puzzled over the drawing almost as long as she had concentrated on her last math problem before she suddenly asked the boy, "Do you mind if I make a suggestion?" After he gave his okay, she picked up her pencil and changed the drawing slightly. "Here!" She handed it to him.

"A unicorn?" Yuuki frowned. "How's that going to help?"

"You're a boy, right?"

He snorted. "No shit, Sherlock. And I'm not dropping my drawers to prove it."

Ignoring both the provocative comment and the choking sound from her boss, she continued, "If you target this towards girls, you could probably sell tons of them. Instead of neighing sounds, the unicorn could speak. The horn could light up and the mane and tail move as it walks. Girls won't need a whole herd of them. After all," she pointed out, "you usually only see one unicorn at a time." She frowned thoughtfully. "If at all."

"That's not a bad idea, Yuuki." Naoki had been paying attention to her explanation.

His brother stared at the drawing. "It wouldn't take much to change…" He turned to Naoki and grinned. "Has she been this much help at Pandai?"

Kotoko groaned. "Don't ask, please!"

"Now you've got me interested," he teased. "Onii-chan, what's the story?"

Naoki lifted his laptop. "Right now I am estimating projections of how much it will cost to recall a certain toy that Aihara broke and replace it with a safer, re-designed one."

"Kotoko!" Yuuki began laughing. "You're supposed to help Pandai make money, not spend it!"

"Why, you!" She caught him in a chokehold, to which he responded by tickling her with the result of both of them landing on the floor.

"Children." Naoki spoke. When that didn't help matters, he added, "Yuuki. Aihara. Come on, don't destroy the place."

"He started it," Kotoko said, breaking free.

"That's debatable," Yuuki argued. "Say, Onii-chan, why are you guys so formal all the time? Just call each other Kotoko and Naoki."

"Oh, no." Kotoko's face sobered. "That would not be appropriate."

"I agree," said his brother quickly.

"Why not? You spend hours together, you eat together, she comes over to your place..."

"But he's my boss!" Kotoko almost shouted.

"And you're not exactly acting like you're at work right now, are you?"

"Like I said," she pouted, " _you_ started it."

"I have no objection," Naoki said in a sudden about-face. When the two stared at him, he added, "As long as we are away from work, there shouldn't be a problem. Just don't," he pointed at her, "call me 'Onii-chan'."

She giggled. "Silly! I'm older than you, Irie-san."

"Naoki," he corrected.

"Naoki-san."

"Jeez!" Yuuki cried.

* * *

Kinnosuke's hand beat the tempo of the song blaring through the radio of the small used truck that had recently been purchased for the restaurant. He was not listening to the words, however; the conversation from the night before kept running through his mind.

" _Well," Mr. Aihara closed the back of the truck, "we have your cooking equipment all stowed. Tomorrow morning you just need to drop by early to pick up the coolers."_

" _Yeah, boss…"_

" _Do you have the map I printed out? I know you young folk like to use your cell phones, but you're driving out in the country and the service isn't so great in spots."_

" _I know, I know. I got the map, see?" Kinnosuke waved it at his mentor._

 _Mr. Aihara clapped him across the shoulder heartily, making the younger man stagger slightly. "Then you're good to go, as long as you've got your alarm set for oh-dark-thirty."_

" _Don't worry about it," he assured him. "But, say, Boss, have you told Kotoko about what I'm doing?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Well," he fumbled for the right words, "you've entrusted me with the future of your restaurant, and she's your daughter, so I thought she might be interested."_

" _Boy, you know she's of no use with cooking. You're the one who needs to pay attention to the business."_

" _I know, and I am! But Kotoko, she_ — _she needs to know how successful I am! After all, this is all for her I'm doing it!"_

 _The older man looked sternly at him. "I thought it was for the good of Aihara's." He indicated the freshly painted logo on the driver's door._

" _Yes, but this will prove my worth!"_

" _Now, now," he chuckled, "don't let thoughts of anything else distract you tomorrow. Just concentrate on what you're supposed to be doing and everything will turn out fine."_

The young man frowned. No matter how he looked at it, Boss hadn't really said anything about his daughter. Well, when this little project was successful, he supposed he would have to tell her himself.

* * *

Mrs. Irie paced fitfully about her husband's office. "It is absolutely insupportable that our son refuses to do what he can to improve our company."

"Dear," Mr. Irie began, "won't you please sit down?"

She sniffed and took a seat with a toss of her immaculately coiffed head. "Can't you do something about Onii-chan?" she pled.

"Mama," he said in a stern tone, "Naoki is an adult and should be treated as such." He lifted a warning finger when her mouth opened once more. "He has done marvelously well in expanding Pandai worldwide. I do not believe that he needs to be distracted by your plots and machinations."

"Plots and machin— Well, I never!" she expostulated.

"Dear, you _always,_ " he told her with a smile. "Come on, Precious, didn't you find anything of interest in those flyers I brought home?"

"Hmph!" Her disdain was obvious. "Hobbies for old people is what I call that. No, as a mother, I should be most concerned with the fate of my son."

"You have two children, if you recall," he reminded her. "Why don't you concentrate on Yuuki for a change?" he suggested, throwing his younger son under the bus in the hope of distracting her.

"I hardly see him more than Onii-chan," she said. "He has been spending time with some friend of his at night. 'Studying', according to him. Not sure I totally believe that," she muttered.

Mr. Irie, well aware of where his son's forays took him, defended him. "I've not found Yuuki to be untruthful. Actually, he is a little too blunt at times, but that comes of being a child. But," he returned to the previous topic, "of all those suggested activities, I recall that you had an interest in one a while back."

His wife examined her nails. "Which one?"

"Photography."

"Oh, yes," she drawled. "That _was_ enjoyable."

"That's right. Now, you just go out and buy any camera and assorted equipment that you need."

Her eyes brightened at the thought of spending money. "What fun! Maybe after I get back in the swing of things you could exhibit some of them here." She stood and stared at the walls as if measuring already.

"Oh course," he agreed. _Anything_ to get her out of his office. "What are you planning to specialize in? Landscapes? Still life?"

"Portraiture," she stated emphatically, gazing into space as her fingers idly plucked loose petals from the floral arrangement on the credenza. "I so much enjoyed taking pictures of Onii-chan when he was a toddler."

Mr. Irie cleared his throat. "Dear, we agreed 'that' is an episode best left in the past."

"Yes, yes," she waved a hand, "but he made such an adorable girl. Now he needs to marry so I can have adorable granddaughters to immortalize on film. Oh, it's digital now, isn't it? And video, also!" She clapped her hands in glee, then noticed that her husband had covered his eyes with a hand and was shaking his head in resignation. "What is it, Papa?"

"Mama, your mind has just traveled in a circle. Do you not recall what our son said only a few months ago? When the time is right, he will select a wife of his own choosing, and I highly doubt that he cares for assistance."

"Yes, yes," she snapped out. "He wants someone who is his intellectual equal. Where in the world am I supposed to find a person like that? Oh!" she turned as the door opened behind her. Mrs. Kizaki, Mr. Irie's executive secretary, looking at the folder in her hands, had almost run into her.

"Sorry, Irie-sama," she bowed politely.

"Of course you are," she sniffed, not seeing her husband's wince. "Is that for the President?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kizaki did not protest when Mrs. Irie snatched it from her hand. "This year's applicants for the summer internship at Pandai, sir."

"Summer internship?" Mrs. Irie interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, dear." Her husband waved his secretary out of the office and rose to answer her inquiry. "Each year we provide an outstanding student the opportunity to shadow and assist in our company."

"College students?" Mrs. Irie echoed as she opened the folder and began flipping through the pages, her mouth slightly pursed.

"It's a highly coveted assignment," he stated proudly. "I can aver absolutely that we only get the cream of the crop."

"Indeed?" she asked, her attention sharpening. "These are the best of the best?"

"Certainly." He held out his hand. "It is quite a chore to make the final decision. I was going to glance over them before giving them to Naoki."

Mrs. Irie closed the folder sharply and clasped it to her chest. "Nonsense, Papa. You and Onii-chan are too busy to be bothered with a trifling task as this. Let me help out in the family business. I will make the selection and spare you the trouble."

"Dear?"

"It's what you wanted, right? Something to occupy my time and attention? And here it is, right under our noses." She gave him a big smacking kiss on the cheek. "Leave it all to me!"

As she floated out the door, Mr. Irie muttered to himself, "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Son. She just declared that she was going to 'help out the firm'. She is taking over Tsukishima's desk." When Mr. Irie's second assistant had retired about a year ago, the desk and position had remained vacant due to his lessened workload with Naoki on board.

"And what is she going to do, besides take every opportunity to spy on me?"

"Select the summer intern," his father admitted reluctantly.

"Damn!" Naoki bit out. "I'm the one who was the mentor the past two years, so that will give her even more reason to pester me."

"There's more."

He closed his eyes. "Go on."

"She had just finished talking about where she would find an intelligent woman to interest you when Kizaki brought in the folder of applicants. She snatched it out of her hand, so it's not hard to predict," he cleared his throat, "what—or who—she's going to be looking for."

"And she wonders why I've only been home for dinner once since I moved out." Naoki sighed. "I suppose you have a duplicate list of the applicants?" He shuffled through the papers when his father handed him the copies. "Let's see. With her proclivities, she will either select this one or," he pulled another out, "this one. Wait a minute," he squinted at the small photograph in the upper right hand corner of the page, "she looks familiar."


	12. Chapter 12

"Shut up, Yuuki, it's not that funny."

"Yes, it is, Onii-chan," his younger brother chortled. "You can run, but you can't hide!" he chanted in a sing-song tone.

"I still don't get it," Kotoko looked up from her workbook. "I served at my dad's restaurant, so what's so bad about your mother working at Pandai? It _is_ a family firm."

Seeing that his brother only shook his head in resignation, Yuuki took it upon himself to educate her. "See, Mom has got this idea stuck in her head that Onii-chan won't get married unless she orchestrates the whole thing."

"Orchestrates? You mean, with music?"

Taken aback, the boy stared at her for a minute while Naoki faked a cough. "No, I, ah, mean she wants to pick out the bride."

"Oh, yes. I heard about that. That Zumio company girl."

"Yeah, yeah, close enough. Well, Onii-chan got out of that and told Mom that society dimwits of that type weren't what he was looking for, him being a genius and all. Hey!" He tossed back the pillow that Naoki had lobbed at his head.

"I have no use for the tradition of sealing business deals with matrimonial bonds."

"So you're saying that because Mrs. Irie is married to Irie-sama, she shouldn't work with him?"

Yuuki gawked at her. "You're way off base. No, the students who apply for the Pandai mentoring position are highly intelligent and generally at the top of their classes. Since Onii-chan won't take a society bride, Mom plans to choose one from this year's batch of applicants. How many did you say were female?"

"Seven," Naoki replied, "but of those, there are only two, perhaps three, that she would consider seriously."

"Oh." Kotoko thought about it for a moment. "Are they the type that you would consider, if you were ready to make that decision?"

He paused as well before answering, "They would certainly be an improvement over her previous ideas, but I told her that I would choose my wife when the time is right."

"Do you know _when_ that time will be?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I just don't want Mother to be the one to determine it."

Kotoko bit her lip. "Love is very important and should not be restricted by timing, since you never know how long it will last." She looked down, thinking of her parents' brief marriage. "Don't let your mother's enthusiasm blind you to the possibilities."

"I hadn't thought of it that way," he admitted. "I am semi-acquainted with one of those that I believe might be picked. I suppose I could at least extend a hand of friendship if she is selected."

"That's a good start." Kotoko gave a short nod and bent back over her work, wondering why saying the correct thing caused such an ache in her heart.

Naoki stared at her down-turned head, feeling a tinge of irritation at her words, almost as if she had been disloyal to their relationship. _Relationship?_ he thought. _Where did that come from?_

Neither of them noticed that Yuuki's head had been moving between him and Kotoko, a look of speculation on his face.

* * *

"Jeez, Boss," Kinnosuke complained, "I just got back yesterday from the last festival. This'll make four back-to-back trips. I hardly get a chance to sleep in my own bed." Plus, he added to himself, he was kept so busy at the restaurant between the extra assignments, that he was asleep within minutes of arriving at his apartment. He didn't even have the energy to try to track down Kotoko.

"Sorry about that, but we need to strike while the iron is hot!" Mr. Aihara pressed. "Sales have been good and some positive word-of-mouth has been reported for our portable kitchen."

"But at least a couple of days off?" he whined.

"Now, son, you knew going into this that it was going to be a high-energy project. That's why I chose you, with your young body and ambitious soul."

"Um…"

"But if you're already thinking it's too much for you, I guess we can call quits on the whole plan." He let out a huge sigh. "It will be a great disappointment for all of us interested in this."

"'All of us'?" Kinnosuke's mind dissected the phrase and came up with only one conclusion: Kotoko. "No, no," he began.

"You really have to think of what's best for you," the older man continued. "Don't worry too much about letting us down."

"You misunderstand, Boss!" Kinnosuke cried, scrambling for a way back into his good graces. "I was just, uh, thinking that the truck could probably use an oil change before going out again. But, come to think of it, that wouldn't take too long. Here!" He ran and grabbed the keys off the wall hook. "I'll take it right now. I won't be long, and then you can tell me all about the next job!"

Mr. Aihara laughed under his breath as the front door slammed behind him. "Iri-chan, you always were a genius!"

* * *

"So, what's the word, Takami-san?"

His assistant sat in the visitor's chair, only to half-rise almost immediately when Kotoko emerged from the kitchenette with two cups of coffee.

"Remain seated, Takami-san," she said to him with a smile, placing his cup on the edge of Naoki's desk. "I'll be out of your way shortly."

He smiled and nodded at her. His hesitation when she had first been appointed to the position had quickly been overridden by her cheerful and open manner. "Where is she going today, Irie-san?" he asked once the door had closed behind her.

"Gaming design." Naoki shook his head. "For some reason they keep requesting her."

"Maybe she is spotting glitches," he guessed. "For all that her destruction of the one toy cost, it was certainly less than a lawsuit would have."

"Imagine her klutziness coming in handy." Naoki chuckled before taking a sip of the always-excellent brew. "Now, the latest on my mother's activities?"

"She has taken over the small conference room in addition to Tsukishima's desk. So that the interviews can be 'properly private'." His hands rose to make the air quotes.

"So that no one can monitor her," her son corrected in disgust.

"Perhaps, but they _have_ been timed."

"I knew I made a wise choice when I promoted you," Naoki observed.

Takami pulled out his tablet. "Sessions with male candidates lasted less than ten minutes, and it was noted that they departed with dissatisfied expressions. Females lasted slightly longer, and the three you highlighted from the list spent at least forty-five minutes closeted with her."

"A fate I would not wish on anyone. It seems that she plans a second round, then, since I have not been presented with my new intern."

"I would assume so, but I do not know when they will be scheduled."

Naoki leaned back in his chair. "She may conduct them outside of the building, making it harder to monitor. Ah, well, what's for certain is that she will present the latest marital candidate in—how many weeks is it to summer break?"

"Three, Irie-san. Will he or she—

"Definitely 'she'."

"—have a desk in here, as in previous years?"

A smile spread slowly over his face. "No. That is where Mother miscalculated. This is Aihara's area, whether she is physically here or not." He indicated her empty desk. "Have Custodial locate a small desk and place it with yours out front."

Takami sighed. "Putting _me_ in the line of fire."

"Send Mom and her complaints to me." Naoki waved at him. "I don't pay you enough to put up with her tantrums."

* * *

Mrs. Irie left the salon with revitalized energy. Her mind had wandered during the hand massage and manicure, setting the stage for the next step in her plan. She pulled out her phone and held a freshly polished nail over the saved contact, then reconsidered. As she replaced the phone in her bag, she instructed the driver to take her to Narisawa. _After all, Minezaki will be more accommodating if I show up in person. And I can always have a flute of champagne while we work out the reservation details._

For a moment she recalled her husband warning her not to get her hopes up, but she blithely waved it away. Didn't he know by now that Irie Noriko only grew stronger with adversity?

* * *

The Irie brothers watched the apartment doorway until Kotoko made it inside. Yuuki clambered over from the back and buckled up in the recently vacated seat. "You know, you're missing out on a great opportunity to spike Mom's guns," he told Naoki.

"What do you mean?"

"Kotoko there." He jerked his thumb to indicate the building now over a block away.

"Mm?" Naoki glanced over after making a turn.

"She works for you," Yuuki spoke slowly, enunciating every word. "As your personal assistant, no less. Let her act as your fake girlfriend for awhile."

"Fake girlfriend?!" The car swerved slightly. "I didn't think you were into watching dramas."

"Look, Mom will have a hard time shoving another person onto you if you are seen dating someone already. I mean, it will take a real bit—uh, certain kind of woman to horn into an established relationship."

"But, Aihara? Otouto, even if she'd agree, you know she's not the type of woman Mother would approve of."

"In the end," Yuuki pointed out, "Mom won't have a choice, will she? I mean, you're going to pick whoever you want anyway."

"Yes, but…"

"Ask her. She's a good sort of girl."

"Except that I sort of promised her to give the new person a chance."

"I remember," Yuuki scowled. "Why the hell did you do that? You know you're not going to fall for the girl."

"I know, but it seemed important to Koto—Aihara."

"Go ahead and call her Kotoko." Yuuki slumped in his seat, turning on his game system. "I promise not to tell."

 _Yes,_ Naoki thought, _but I can't get too comfortable calling her that in my mind._


	13. Chapter 13

Mrs. Irie considered it a regretful necessity to spend the time interviewing all of the applicants for the mentoring position, but her husband had lectured her firmly about showing the students the proper respect for their dedication. Once that task had been completed (in a cursory manner), she was free to move on to the second round: determining that the person could properly fit socially in the position for which she was intended. The location was one of her favorite restaurants, in order to evaluate manners and ease in an elevated setting.

She had struggled to remain gracious with the first candidate who, between the appetizer and salad courses, had revealed that she had just become engaged. However, Mrs. Irie had a good feeling about the subsequent applicant and felt sure that this young lady Matsumoto would not drop such a bomb on her. She exuded confidence and was tall, attractive, respectful, and—best of all—a student at Tokyo University.

Indeed, she did not disappoint. She was satisfyingly single and, as the small talk proceeded, revealed that she was also athletic. "Tennis, did you say?"

"Yes, Mrs. Irie. My father was on the professional circuit for a few years and passed on his talent and interest to my sister and me. The two of us went to Nationals every year we competed in school."

"Both formidable players, then."

"Yes," the younger woman laughed, "our high school coach thought to play us as a doubles team, but we were too aggressive to share the court. I am afraid that blood was shed before he decided it was wiser to split us up."

"I see." Yes, 'aggressive' was good, with that stubborn son of hers. Now, to dig a little deeper… "I once played, in my younger years, and managed to teach my own child the basics. He also excelled in the sport. Perhaps you may have heard of him at your competitions. Irie Naoki?"

Matsumoto Yuuko closed her eyes, let out a sigh, and placed her hands on her lap. "Mrs. Irie, I must confess to something. I certainly did hear of your son and even had a few brief conversations with him. He impressed me so much that," she let out a short laugh, "I developed a distinct...preference for him. Knowing his academic potential, I assumed that I would run into him again at Todai, but to my surprise he seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth."

"Yes, well, there was a bit of a family situation at the time."

The young woman raised her eyebrows but, with no explanation forthcoming, continued her narrative. "I was disappointed but proceeded with my educational plans as a business major. Last year I read an article about the mentoring program that included student reviews of their experiences. I had heard your son's name mentioned in association with Pandai, of course," she assured her, "but had always assumed the person to be older and the name similarity to be a coincidence. But when the reviewer mentioned that Irie Naoki was even younger than he...well, I did a bit of research."

Mrs. Irie breathed in audibly but said not a word.

Matsumoto dabbed at her lips with the napkin and appeared to be preparing to rise. "I understand that this selfish motivation disqualifies me from the competition. I would imagine that you, as his mother, are appalled and disgusted by how I have chased your son down."

"No!" The older woman broke free of her statue-like trance and reached across the table to clasp her hands, heedless of the water goblets, which shook but remained upright. "You are exactly who I want—no, who I _need_ —for this position!"

* * *

The 'interview' was still going strong an hour later.

"So Irie-san never went to college?" Matsumoto's eyes were wide. "No wonder I lost track of him."

"Yes, he managed to sway his father over to his side and went directly into the company. Of course," she admitted, "he has done extremely well without the degree. As he predicted," she muttered.

"Indeed," the younger woman agreed. "He has made Pandai even more of a household name than before."

"Despite all that success, he is still lacking something vital." Mrs. Irie leaned forward confidentially. "A marital partner as striking as he in looks (for you know, he takes after my side of the family), someone his intellectual equal—or as near as we can get, considering his reported IQ—and a person who can provide me with beautiful grandchildren. Girls preferred!"

"Really?" Matsumoto leaned away slightly. "This is not exactly the position I thought I was applying for."

"But don't you see, with you already being enamored with my son, it will not be entirely unwelcome to you. And if things should come to pass in that manner, we can count it as most serendipitous that you applied."

"I see…"

"Of course, it would enhance Pandai's standing if he could be convinced to obtain a degree, preferably from one of the top universities in Japan. With his background knowledge, I'm sure there is some test he can take that would let him skip some of the introductory courses."

"I could research that and suggest it to Irie-san perhaps, but as for the other… He would have to be agreeable as well."

"Do not so underestimate your attractions, my dear." Mrs. Irie looked at her with approval. "We'll just let nature take its course." _Not that I won't try to do a little helping here and there,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Yuuki ignored the groaning and gesticulating for as long as he could. Finally he saved his game and moved from the sofa to the table with Kotoko.

"If she doesn't figure it out herself, it won't count," his brother warned from the other side of the room.

"At this rate, we'll still be here in the morning," he retorted. "Let me look at it, Kotoko," he said as he slid the paper his direction. "Mm-hm. Look, that one is negative, not positive." He pointed to a symbol.

"Oh, right!" She slapped the table. "I unverted them in this step."

"Inverted, you baka," he said, tugging on the braid that she had pulled her hair into. "Can you finish it now?"

"Yep." With her tongue peeking between her lips, she scribbled a few more lines before sitting up straight. "There!"

"See?" Yuuki smirked at his older brother. "She did it herself. Mostly."

Naoki snorted in response and held out his hand for the paper.

"To be honest, Naoki-san did warn me that I have a bad habit of switching signs when I multiply. But thank you, Yuuki-kun!" She gave him a brief hug as she passed by to exchange her completed worksheet for a new one. "I'm sorry I interrupted your game."

"Oh, I'd probably caught enough Pokemon for the night."

She gave an exaggerated gasp. "Playing one of the competition's games? I'm shocked! Shocked!"

"Hey, I've already mastered all of Pandai's, so I have to look elsewhere."

"I bet I've played some you haven't."

"Huh?"

"She has been working in Game Development the past few weeks," Naoki informed him.

"Sweet! So how do you like it?"

"Playing the games is okay, but the people in there…" She shuddered dramatically.

"Hey, they're all nerds, just grown-up versions of me. What's not to like?"

"Stoopid! You're unique, you know."

"Sure, I know that. I'm just surprised that you know that word. Ow!"

"Serves you right," she said, unrepentant. "No, they look at me funny."

His eyes sparkled. "I'm not taking that bait," he said, "so don't hit me again."

"No, I mean—all the time. Is that normal?"

"I don't know. Onii-chan?" Yuuki turned as his brother unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh.

"Their latest project, the female space warrior game…"

"Yeah! I've been waiting on that. Is the beta ready yet?"

"It would be except they have completely redesigned the character to look like her. They have even applied to rename her 'Kotorin'."

Kotoko hid her face as Yuuki guffawed. "Whoa, girl! You're gonna be famous!"

"I'd rather be famous for being a good nurse than as a space fighter."

"I don't know...superheroes are cool."

"Nurses are cool, too!" she averred. "Plus they're real. Now leave me alone and let me work on these problems."

"Okey-dokey. Onii-chan," he leaned back, "what's the timetable on her studies?"

"She is almost ready for the college entrance test. Once that's out of the way, I'll prep her on the nursing test. I'm researching that now to develop her study plan."

"Is that so?" Yuuki abandoned Kotoko to her arch-enemy (math) and wandered to his brother and his stack of half a dozen books. He shuffled through them. "Hey, looks like this one is geared more for physician training than for nurses."

"Yes," Naoki took the item in question from him, "the subject is interesting, and I decided to dig a little deeper." As if not wishing to continue the conversation, he stood abruptly. "It's late. Time to leave."

* * *

Kotoko knelt in front of her mother's altar. "Okaasan, tomorrow is a very important day for me. I am taking the college entrance test." She closed her eyes. "I wish you could be here to tell me not to worry and that everything will work out, but I understand that you are in a better place. I like to believe that you have sent all sorts of helpers to me. There is Irie-sama, who you met once upon a time. He gave me a job and let me get away from some things and gave me the opportunity to meet his sons. Naoki-san is such a good teacher, lots better than any I had when I was in school. And his little brother Yuuki-kun is so smart as well; sometimes it's like he's my little brother too; we have so much fun together."

She paused for a moment. "Okaasan? I like Naoki-san a lot. I may even be in love with him. I wish I could talk it over with you, because I can never tell him about my feelings. He is destined for much greater things than I can ever share." She wiped away a lone tear. "But I'm not sorry to have met him. At least now I know a little bit about what you and Dad shared." She shook her head with determination. "Anyway, Mama. Look down on me tomorrow and wish me luck. I know that I will succeed then."

* * *

"It is very nice to run into you again." Naoki bowed then shook hands with Matsumoto. "I recall that you came in second at the tennis nationals during our last year of high school. Did you continue to play during college?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "The coach pushed me to turn pro, but I did not want to be distracted from my goal, which is a career in business marketing."

"I hope that these few weeks at Pandai will provide you with useful experience in your endeavor," he commented politely.

"Yes, yes!" Mrs. Irie interrupted. "Now that you have completed the niceties, we need to get her settled." Her eyes alit on Kotoko's desk. "Here! You already have it set up for her."

"No, Mother," he informed her, "that desk is occupied. Takami has generously offered to share his space."

"But Onii-chan," she protested, "Yuuko-chan is mentoring with you!"

With a raised eyebrow over the familiarity, he corrected mildly, "Matsumoto-san is mentoring with _Pandai._ She will visit various departments besides the executive suite. Takami will be the coordinator for her schedule, so it is only logical that they be nearby."

The younger woman turned to the fuming Mrs. Irie. "Irie-sama," she said with a smile, "these accommodations are perfectly acceptable. Irie-san makes a valid point."

"Well, at least you two should sit down and get reacquainted." She sniffed. "I thought your father said the tastiest coffee was available in your office, but I don't smell any."

"That's right," Naoki said with a shrug, indicating the to-go cup on his desk. "The, uh, master coffee brewer has another appointment this morning."

"Oh! Well, I'll have that Takami order us some from the cafeteria. He might as well earn his pay, since you think so highly of him."

"Mother." Naoki's voice rose slightly. "There won't be an 'us'. I believe your job of selecting the intern is now complete. You can feel free to resume your other duties and hobbies."

"Onii-chan—!"

"Have a nice day, Mother." He held the door open and bowed. Gritting her teeth, she flounced out.

* * *

Even as useless as most of the Pandai employees considered Kotoko, none could argue that she was always a cheerful person, especially upon arrival. Despite her late appearance, the Chairman's Cluster could only stare as she dragged herself off the elevator and stumbled, slumping, to Takami's office.

She sleep-walked right through both doors and made a beeline for the couch, depositing herself on it face first with a large groan.

"And that," Naoki said to Matsumoto, "is the other occupant of this room. Aihara Kotoko, my personal assistant."

One of Kotoko's hands flapped weakly. "Nice to meetcha," she managed to mumble into the cushions.

"Is she all right?" Matsumoto whispered.

"Mentally exhausted would be my bet," he replied. "She took the first part of a standardized test this morning."

"I see," she said, assuming it was an industry certification exam.

"How did you do?" Naoki raised his voice.

Kotoko gave him a thumbs up. "But I have two more days of this!" she wailed.

"You'll survive," he assured her. "Have a good meal tonight and get to bed early."

"Mmph-hmph." Her reply was muffled, and the sound of light snoring could soon be heard.

"We were about to leave anyway so I could show you around Marketing," Naoki said in a lower tone. "Give me just one minute." He pulled a light, child-sized blanket from a cabinet, a prototype design that had not been selected, and placed it over her from the waist down. He rested his hand on the top of her head briefly before joining the other woman at the door.

Matsumoto glanced back. "Is it okay to leave her like that?"

"She'll be fine," he said. "Actually, Aihara worked on one of the in-production designs that you'll see. Of course, the launch date isn't until next year."

Their voices faded as they left and Kotoko, already in dreamland, didn't notice their departure.

* * *

A/N: Congratulations to Sydney (unnamed Guest) and Kary Bobbins, who surmised that the intern would be Matsumoto.


	14. Chapter 14

A sudden tropical storm had dropped almost two decimeters of rain on the coastal town where Kinnosuke had been sent. The organizer of the festival had apologized to the vendors when he announced the cancellation. "This is the first time it has happened in nineteen years."

The precipitation did not travel far inland, so Kinnosuke soon had to pull out the sunshades. _Say,_ he had a sudden thought. _I'll be getting back early this evening. Instead of reporting in to Boss, I'll drop by their apartment and see if I can catch Kotoko at home._ The brief phone conversations they had shared over the past few months had been unsatisfactory to the lovelorn young man. _I'm sure that she'll be as glad to see me as I will be to see her!_

* * *

"You know, Yuuki," Kotoko turned from the front seat to address him, "the business world has the most interesting vocabulary."

"Really?" he asked, preparing himself to be entertained.

"Yes. Naoki-san said he was head-hunting, and I imagined blood and guts and heads on a stake."

While the boy fell over sideways laughing, she continued, "Imagine my disappointment when it was just hiring new people."

"I don't know," he said between gasping breaths, "I think Onii-chan would look stunning in an African headdress."

"Africa?" Kotoko questioned. "I thought it was Australia."

Naoki shook his head as he turned the wheel. "It looks like we're going to have to review History and Geography again."

Over Kotoko's loud protests, Yuuki asked, "So, who's leaving?"

"Some of the department heads from Dad's generation are getting close to retirement age. I thought to bring in fresh blood early so they can get acclimated."

"See, Yuuki!" Kotoko cried. "Blood!"

While the two fell into another set of giggles, Naoki tried to explain the terminology. "New ideas, you two!"

"And ideas come from the _brain_ , which is located in the _head_!" pointed out his brother.

He rolled his eyes and checked the traffic to pull over for Kotoko's residence. The other two in the car were thrown off balance when he suddenly turned the vehicle sharply into a side street.

"What—?" was all Kotoko managed to say before he shoved her head as far into her lap as the shoulder restraint would allow.

"Stay down!" he hissed.

The interior mood of the car was immediately sober, and they continued in silence as he maneuvered them to an observation point and dimmed the headlights. "Yuuki," he called softly to the back seat, "is that blanket still there?"

"Sure." He handed it over with no question and watched his brother cover Kotoko with it.

"Raise your head slowly," he ordered. "Isn't that your stalker in front of your place?"

Feeling like an undercover spy (literally, she thought!), Kotoko nodded her head. "What's he doing here?"

"Back to his old tricks, I suspect," was the terse response.

Kotoko's eyes were barely above the level of the dashboard. "I wonder who he's calling," she said as his face was temporarily lit by the light of the cell phone screen.

"Did you happen to turn your ringer off before the session tonight?" he asked grimly.

"Oops!" She pulled her phone out of her purse. "Thirteen calls," she informed him.

"Has he done this before?"

"Called? Yes. Waited outside my home? Not that I'm aware of."

"Well, let's let the police take care of it." Naoki reached for his pocket and was stopped by Kotoko's hand on his.

"It wouldn't do any good," she said. "All he'd have to say is that he works for Dad and that he was trying to get in touch with him."

"Kotoko, the restaurant is still open," Yuuki pointed out.

"Then he'd say there was some misunderstanding. Just like when all of my friends bailed on that group date years ago."

"I'll face him myself," he gritted out, reaching for the door handle. This time it was his brother who stopped him, both hands grasping his shoulders from behind.

"No, Onii-chan," he urged. "You're the one who's supposed to be cool and collected. This won't solve the situation for good."

"Situation?" Kotoko suddenly felt left out of the conversation.

"Okay, we'll do it your way," Naoki agreed, after a quick glance at her confused expression. "But we're having a brainstorming session tomorrow with the parental units. For tonight, both of you are coming back home and staying with me."

"Yay, sleepover!" Yuuki crowed.

"But all I have to wear is what I have on," Kotoko protested.

He did not even bother to give her a quick look-over before checking behind to back up. "Yuuki left some clothes behind from earlier stays. You should be able to fit in them."

Both of them gave him and each other looks of outrage at the thought of being able to swap out clothes.

* * *

The next morning it was an expression of disgust that Kotoko displayed when Yuuki's jeans proved to fit her perfectly. She had refused the anime-patterned tee-shirt that was offered ("Not if I'm going to be seen by Irie-sama!") and instead looked quite chic in one of Naoki's dress shirts, falling almost to her knees and belted with a colorful tie, as she and the younger Irie waited for Naoki to escort the two fathers to the apartment. He and Kotoko had called Pandai to say they would be absent that day, and Yuuki refused to be left out of the conference.

Mr. Aihara made a beeline for Kotoko and embraced her. "Baby! Are you all right?!"

"Of course I am, Otosan," she said, patting his back as if he were the child. "Irie-san and Yuuki-kun were here to protect me, after all."

"That Kinnosuke—!" he bit out. "Lying in wait for you. Wait, you boys were with her—all night?"

"Sir," Naoki gestured to the other door, "she stayed in the separate apartment. It is as secure as this one," he assured him.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Mr. Aihara rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm so upset that I don't know what I'm saying. I should've known that you wouldn't take advantage of my little girl."

He nodded his acknowledgment. "However, we need to discuss what we're going to do about the one who is most likely to. First of all, why was he there last night? He had the travel truck parked at the curb."

"Yes," Mr. Irie answered, "Ai-chan told me that he showed up at the restaurant a little later and informed him that the festival was rained out."

"Naturally," her father added bitterly, "he said nothing about stopping by my place earlier. I wish I could put a homing beacon on the bastard."

Yuuki raised a hand. "That's doable," he said but was ignored.

"Say, guys?" Kotoko spoke up. "Why is Irie-sama involved with this? And what's that about a travel truck? I know Kin-chan rambled on about going to festivals and stuff like that, and I was wondering how he got all that time off."

All of the men stared at her. Naoki spoke slowly and clearly, "Do I understand that not only has he been calling you, but that you have _answered_ the phone?"

"Uh," Kotoko looked at their censuring faces, "sometimes?" Her voice rose on the last word, then she began speaking rapidly, trying to explain herself. "I mean, I've known him for so long, and we've been good friends, so I thought it was a little cruel to cut him off totally—"

While the three oldest males began telling her in no uncertain terms why that had been a bad idea, talking over each other, Yuuki sighed and grabbed her purse hanging from the back of her chair. By the time the scolding session wound down, he had completed his task and handed it to Kotoko. She stared from it to him, uncomprehending.

"What did you do, Yuuki?" Naoki asked.

"Any time the bastard tries to get hold of her, his call will get routed to several different numbers. He won't know what's going on."

Mr. Irie cleared his throat. "I should probably chide you for the language, but—good work, Son!"

* * *

"So you've got Kin-chan running all over Japan so he'll be too busy to pester me?" Kotoko tried to condense the explanation of the three men; actually, four, since Yuuki kept putting his two yen in.

"Yes, although it goes against the grain for me to reward the idiot for what he's done and tried to do to you," her father griped, "Iri-chan said that if he leaves of his own accord and in a better position than when he started, he will cease to be a problem for us."

"Yes," the other man continued, "he will have no legal recourse and any attempts to argue for more will be looked down upon by the legal profession and by Japanese society."

"Hiring the yakuza would probably have been quicker and cheaper," Yuuki pointed out.

"But we have no guarantee that he's not related to them," his brother quipped.

"Yuuki-kun!" Kotoko scolded. "That's no way to talk about a human being."

"Hey! Onii-chan sort of agreed!" he protested. "Why're you only picking on me?"

"Well, Irie-san is mature enough not to act on the suggestion," she informed him before settling a glare on the older trio. "So, you guys thought the little woman should be left out of your big rescue plan, huh?"

Naoki held up his hands. "Although I suggested that Dad help your father, they are the ones who plotted it all out."

"Kotoko-chan," Mr. Irie reached out and clasped one of her hands, "your father and I have seen more of the world and had a pretty good idea where that situation was heading. While you may have fond memories of the lad, you need to set them aside."

"And no more talking to him," her father chided as he took her other hand.

"We didn't keep you in the dark because we thought you weren't capable of understanding or helping," Naoki said soothingly, "but because you had an important goal you were heading for. We didn't want you to get distracted from that by worrying about how things were going on the other front."

"Nice flavor of bullshit, Onii-chan," Yuuki commented in a loud whisper.

"I agree," Kotoko stated firmly while Naoki rubbed Yuuki's face into the table. "However, I know of it now. And while I do not agree with your prior secrecy, I am glad that you came up with a plan that did not involve hurting Kin-chan. That is, any more hurt than he will be when he finally realizes that I'm not a part of his future."

"Well, according to you, he's been told that enough times that it should've sunk in by now."

"Yes, well, that's behind us. So," she leaned forward, eyes sparkling, "I want all the deets!"

* * *

"Daughter," Mr. Aihara's voice was hesitant as he watched Kotoko place folded clothes into a large suitcase, "couldn't you stay with someone else? Like your girlfriends from high school, maybe?"

"That's not really an option." She explained, "Satomi moved in with a guy she met at the office, and Jinko finally got into that technical school. It's hard enough to study in that house full of kids, let alone adding me."

"Still, although I appreciate Irie's offer, I just don't think it's a good idea to move in with him!"

"Otosan," Kotoko said with exaggerated patience, "I'm not really moving in with him; I'm staying in an apartment he owns."

"Right next to each other, though! And with an adjoining door!"

"Look, even if I don't think that Kin-chan would seriously harm me, it would be a good idea to be out of his reach for your super-secret plan to play out." She glared at him, still a little aggravated that the men didn't trust her earlier with what was going on in the background. "You know that Satomi and Jinko will be the first ones he'll contact when I 'disappear'. And you don't have to worry about Irie-san acting inappropriately with me. We have a business relationship."

"Even with all that extra time you spend with him?"

"So?" She clicked the suitcase closed. "It's a _friendly_ business relationship."

Her father placed both hands on her shoulders. "It's not _his_ feelings I'm concerned about; it's yours. You already told me that you had a crush on him."

"Yeah, Dad, I did." She gave him a sad grin. "And now it's gotten worse." When he groaned, she added, "But I'm still realistic. I'm not the type of woman that a rich executive needs. This is just something I'm going to have to live with and get through." She removed his hands and patted one cheek. "Don't worry so much."

"I'll always worry about you, Baby."

"I know, Otosan. And I'll always worry about you too."

* * *

"Nao?" Mr. Irie had lingered after the Aiharas left with Yuuki, planning to drop him off at school for club activities, over his vociferous protests. ('No _way_ is stupid tennis as much fun as this!')

"Yes, Dad?" He looked up from drying his hands after washing all the coffee mugs.

"I know that Ai-chan didn't feel comfortable saying it in front of me, but will you promise to act honorably with Kotoko-chan?"

Naoki stared at his father. "What?"

"I mean, she will be staying close by, with just a door between the two of you…"

"Father, I can't believe you would ask that of me. Besides," he turned his gaze away, "she doesn't feel that way about me."

"Are you sure, Son?"

"Well, she told me to consider another woman, so what else should I conclude?"

Mr. Irie shook his head. "There's something you should know. Women are seldom straightforward; your mother being a glaring exception, of course."

Naoki paused to consider. "I'll keep that in mind."


	15. Chapter 15

Mrs. Irie stepped into Takami's office and greeted him as he was rising. He stopped to give her a bow. "Good morning, Irie-sama. Please excuse me while I deliver a message to Accounting."

Once he was out of the room, Mrs. Irie gleefully approached Matsumoto. "How is it going?" she asked in a loud whisper, leaning over to try and peek through the blinds into Naoki's office.

"Don't bother," the younger woman informed her, "he has called out today, and Aihara also."

"Aihara?" Mrs. Irie appeared confused.

"The occupant of the other desk in his office," she explained.

"Oh, yes. That person wasn't there earlier." She struck a pose. "Aihara? Where have I heard that name before?"

"Actually," she hesitated, "what is more pertinent is what _I_ have heard."

"Yes?" Mrs. Irie leaned over the desk eagerly.

"Um, perhaps we should take this discussion elsewhere." Matsumoto had no idea how long Takami's errand would take and saw that the two of them were the recipient of several poorly hidden glances from members of the Chairman's Cluster.

* * *

"What do you mean, there's another woman he likes?! And a lowly employee at that!"

"It's not for certain, Irie-sama," Matsumoto demurred. "But when I spent time with the group outside Takami-san's office, they told me about how Aihara was a general screw-up and suddenly Irie-san took her on. He assigns her to various departments or projects for half the day, but they're not sure what she does the rest of the time. Honestly, neither am I."

"Aihara… Aihara... Ah! Ai-chan!"

"Excuse me?"

Mrs. Irie's brows drew together. "One of my husband's old friends. Not quite nepotism, but close enough."

Matsumoto bit her tongue at the word, considering how ill-suited herself Mrs. Irie was to the corporate world, but here she was anyway.

The older woman smiled brightly and patted Matsumoto's hand. "Don't worry about her! I'll take care of the situation, and no one will be the wiser. Our plan remains the same."

She gave her a smile in return, although she was doubtful of the results.

* * *

"So, Onii-chan, how's it going now that Mom has turned the office into a match-making battlefield?"

"Yuuki," Naoki said with a long sigh.

"No, seriously, it's all she talks about at home." He raised his voice to a falsetto. "'She is just what Onii-chan said that he wanted. And with those lovely eyes and shining hair, the grandchildren will be absolutely _precious_. I wonder if a spring wedding will be too early?'"

"Way too early," his brother grumped.

"Usually Mom's tastes leave a bit to be desired. Say, Kotoko, how close is her description?"

"Well," Kotoko tapped a pencil to her chin, "Matsumoto-san is smart, tall and good-looking. Just like Naoki-san. They would appear to be a good match."

"Uh-huh. And Dad is wowed by her business savvy. Are you going to make it unanimous, Onii-chan?"

"Matsumoto-san is an old acquaintance who has an internship at Pandai. She appears to be doing very well and will probably be extremely successful in her future endeavors."

"And so Mom strikes out again," intoned Yuuki.

"As I predicted," his brother muttered.

"Say, Kotoko, do you think there's any woman in this world who could take my brother on?"

"Take him on?" She appeared flustered.

"I know!" The dramatic note in his voice had Naoki's eyes narrowing. "How about you?"

"Me?"

" _You_ and Onii-chan!" Yuuki grinned at her.

"Oh, no," she said, blinking. "It would never work."

"Why not?" he asked, noticing that his brother's attention was caught.

"He's too far out of my reach."

He rolled his eyes. "He's only two meters away!"

"You know what I mean!" She chided him, flushed. "He's a super-special guy and I'm just...me."

"Reverse snobbery?" Naoki suddenly spoke up.

"I don't understand." Kotoko was puzzled.

"Never mind," he said with one last glare at his brother.

Yuuki shrugged. "You could do a lot worse," he muttered, not certain exactly which one he was talking to.

* * *

"I've looked over the inflatable pedal floaters distribution plan and have come up with a proposed advertising campaign." Matsumoto handed Naoki a thin but professionally bound binder. "I hope you don't mind the presumption."

"Not at all," he said, flipping through the pages.

"This is the project that Aihara assisted with, right?"

"Mm-hm. We had lagging sales on our large floats, and she suggested making them mobile. I see you are advising a variety of settings: pool, lake, ocean."

"Yes, and each targets a different age range. Younger children for the pool, since the parents would be right there watching them; teenagers and young adults for the ocean, since they are at the daredevil age; and older adults for the lake, with its calmer and more serene surface."

"Interesting," he said, closing it and setting it on his desk. "We will definitely review this when the planning group meets. Regrettably, that will be after you are back in school."

"I understand, Irie-san." Matsumoto smiled. "And about the—"

Unfortunately, whatever she was planning to share was destined to remain unsaid.

Kotoko burst through the door at full speed. "I. Have. Had. Enough!" she spit out as she flung a leopard-spotted garment on Naoki's desk.

"Good afternoon, Aihara," he said calmly. "And what have you had a surfeit of?"

"Surface?" Her brow crinkled, then her eyes flashed again. "Don't distract me! Those—those _perverts_ wanted me to put that on!"

Naoki picked up 'that', which proved to be a swimsuit. "Ah, Kotorin's costume."

"They can call it a costume, but I call it disgusting!" She crossed her arms. "First they make her look like me and then they almost name her after me and now they want me to model _this_." Her foot stamped on the carpet. "Well, I _won't!_ "

"And you don't have to." He swept the offending pieces of fabric into a drawer. "I'll speak with them later and warn them to behave unless they want a special re-education workshop from HR tailored just for them."

"Okay." Kotoko's breathing returned to normal. "Now, what can I do the rest of the afternoon? Because I refuse to go back there!"

"Um," he considered, "I don't have a plan at the moment. Why don't you write out what happened in this instance, making sure to use proper grammar and spelling? Then once you've finished that, you can translate it to English."

"Ugh!" she groaned. "Can I include what I'd like done to them as punishment?"

He grinned. "As long as you don't insist that it happens, especially if it is illegal and inhumane."

"Good! That means I can use my imagination." Kotoko bowed to Matsumoto. "Sorry for interrupting your conference, Matsumoto-san."

"Not at all," the stunned brunette answered. "I can understand your discomposure."

"'Discomposure'," Kotoko repeated, heading for her desk. "That sounds like a good word. I might steal it for my report."

"Feel free."

* * *

"I understand that you flayed a couple members of the Computer Gaming department," Mr. Irie commented to his son a few days later. Naoki had come home for dinner, which was dominated by Mrs. Irie's praise of her choice of intern, and the two men had been glad to escape to the den afterwards.

Naoki chuckled drily. "More like ripped them some new ones. Sexual harassment is not a laughing matter, especially when we are supposed to be protecting Kotoko from such."

"I heard they were quite repentant."

His son snorted. "I decided to use Kotoko's desired punishment. They gave her a written apology— _in haiku_ —which they had to recite aloud, and then were forced to kneel in dogeza for an hour in front of my office. I'm just surprised that she didn't ask for them to lose a certain prized body part."

His father cleared his throat. "I haven't heard a whisper of your living arrangements at Pandai. You have done well at keeping the housing situation on the down-low."

"Of course. If the slightest hint got out, Mother would be ragging on me to kick her out."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely." Naoki sighed while running his hand through his hair in frustration. "She has her own idea of what type of person is ideal for me, and, as admirable as Aihara is, she does not suit Mom's bill."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that."

"Really, Dad? Think of who she has proposed for me so far."

"Despite the way she goes about things, deep down she only wants what is best for you, and that would be someone who will make you happy. If she could see how much more often you smile since you met Kotoko-chan…"

Naoki's breath hitched, but he laughed as he stood. "Now, don't tell me both of my parents are going to start match-making!"

* * *

Naoki was elbow-deep in proof-reading the new stockholder manual when his mother burst into his office.

"What are you doing here?" he greeted her in irritation.

"I am here with a marvelous idea to save your advertising campaign!" she declared as she settled herself in the guest chair.

"What campaign?"

"Why, the pedal floats, of course!"

"Ma, those aren't going on sale until next year. We're not discussing strategy for several weeks."

"And let Yuuko-chan's great ideas go to waste?! Foolish boy!"

"And what would you know of her suggestions?" he ground out.

"Why," his mother waved airily, "I chat with her at least every other day."

"Of course you do," he muttered in resignation.

"...and one of her ideas just clicked with me!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" She leaned forward. "My dear friend, Yoshino—you recall her, don't you?"

"I'm afraid not." Naoki sat back wearily.

"Well, she just came back from an island holiday and said that they stayed at this remote location with the most scenic and pristine cove."

"Good for her."

"No, good for Pandai!"

"Oh?"

"Yes! I am sure that it is the absolutely perfect spot to film the ocean scene for the floatie things."

"Ma, it's not even certain that we will use Matsumoto's plan…"

"But it can't hurt to check it out! It's so popular that you don't want it overrun by tourists when you do filming. "

"I thought you said it was remote. I doubt it will cause a problem."

"Yes, but," Mrs. Irie regrouped, "there is only one hotel on the island, a little inn with limited rooms."

"I see. Okay, stop beating around the bush, and state what you want plainly."

"You should go check it out immediately! It won't take longer than a couple of days."

"An island, you said? Is it connected by a bridge?"

"No, there's a train to the nearest city, a rental car to the coast, and then a ferry boat across the water—but don't worry, it is very regular and safe."

"I suppose I could schedule a little time off…"

"Wonderful! I knew you'd see it my way. Now, just leave it to me to make reservations for you and Yuuko-chan."

"Wait—Matsumoto's going also?"

"Of course! She should be allowed to go, since it was her idea. Who else were you expecting?"

Strange, he thought as his mother waltzed back out the door, he would have enjoyed to have female company on the trip, but Matsumoto's face was not the one that came to mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Mr. Aihara turned and chuckled as Kinnosuke let out a long, loud yawn. "Ha, boy!" he teased. "It sounds like you had a wild time on your night off."

Since at that moment Aikawa, their newest employee, dropped a bowl of already peeled and rinsed radishes, he did not notice the glare that he received for that remark. Kinnosuke had spent the previous evening staking out the Aihara apartment again. Kotoko had never shown up, despite the fact that he waited three hours after her father went to bed.

While he was still musing about that, he noticed Ohara return from the regular car-side delivery with a large obento box which he began to wash, although it appeared to have already been cleaned. Kinnosuke may not have been able to recall historical events from his high school courses, but he remembered the treats that Mr. Aihara had prepared for the fall athletic festival their last year. Treats that had been brought by Kotoko in that very same container, which she said was a favorite of her mother.

When he burst through the front door of the restaurant, he observed a late-model car just turning at the next intersection. "Dammit!" he panted when he made it to the corner to see them several blocks away. _Well_ , he thought, spying a copse of trees where a small park began, _at least I know where I can stake out to follow them._ "Oops!" He scurried to return to the restaurant, hoping that Mr. Aihara had not noticed his absence.

Once more he was disappointed. The scold lasted for a good seven minutes

* * *

"So you're going on a scouting trip with Mom's latest bride?"

Naoki scowled at his younger brother. "Why must you always state it in the worst possible way?"

"Just being truthful, Big Bro," he retorted, popping a whole dumpling in his mouth.

"Well, Matsumoto did propose the advertising campaign, so it makes a little bit of sense for her to come along," he admitted. "Although since Kotoko came up with the product adaptation, she has just as much right."

"Ooh, harem scene!" Yuuki received twin bops on the head from the two adults at the table.

"So where are you going, Naoki-san?" Kotoko asked after a moment.

"Here, I'll show you." He pulled up the website on his tablet and handed it over.

"My, it's so beautiful. It looks like mermaids would be living under that blue water and come up to sun on the rocks!" Kotoko admired the photos.

"Why don't you just skip the trip and decide to shoot there, Onii-chan?" Yuuki had scooted around to view the pictures with her.

"Because the Internet can lie, as you should well know," he chided him. "The place could have been cleaned up just for the photo shoot, it may normally be overrun with tourists—who knows? Reality might be entirely different."

"Yeah," Yuuki agreed, chewing. "Like the way that Kotoko's character in the game actually has boobs." Not being an idiot, he immediately retreated a meter or two.

Naoki, seeing that Kotoko was trying to decide what to hit him with, handed her what he considered the least lethal sofa pillow and admired her style in nailing him with it.

"You little brat!" she scolded him. "I know boys can't help but think that, but you can at least watch your mouth, especially when I'm right here! And you," she turned to Naoki, "why didn't you get on him?"

"I knew you would take care of the situation," he told her calmly, taking another shrimp from the bento. "Besides, I'll back you against my brother any day."

"Thanks. I think." She glared as Yuuki warily approached the table again. "When is the trip going to be?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll let both of you know as soon as Mother tells me." He groaned. "Who would ever have thought the day would come when _she_ would have anything to say about what Pandai does?"

* * *

It wasn't until the following week that Kinnosuke had an afternoon off. Sure enough, at almost the exact time as before, that same car drove by. He was prepared with his moped and followed them several kilometers until it turned into a parking garage.

He eyed the surrounding buildings and found a concealing bush to survey the entrances of the two housing units in the immediate area. He almost missed Kotoko, since another vehicle had arrived shortly before the Irie car, and the occupants of both entered the building as one group.

A nosy dog and its equally curious owner rousted him from his hiding place so he was unable to follow them before they disappeared into the elevator, but he made careful note of the address before going in for the late shift at the restaurant.

* * *

"Yuuko-chan, this trip will be your chance to advance your cause." Mrs. Irie was almost hyper with excitement.

"Again, Irie-sama, I'm not sure that Irie-san has any interest in me romantically." Matsumoto, while still attracted to Naoki, was also pragmatic.

"Nonsense! With the island atmosphere, romantic vistas, sexy nightwear," she winked lasciviously, "his views may change." She patted the young woman's forearm. "Never give up! That's my motto!"

Matsumoto smiled. "I will do my best."

* * *

The desk clerk held the telephone on his shoulder as he adjusted the reservation on his computer. "Yes, I have it. The second room for Pandai has now been cancelled, ma'am. Is there anything else I can help you with? Then, have a good day."

He had barely turned around before the phone rang again. "Ningyo Inn, on the most beautiful island of Japan. How may I help you? How many rooms did you say? I only have eleven available. Yes, I will reserve them for you. Prepaid? Excellent."

He hung up quite satisfied. It was going to be a full night.

* * *

"Too bad they don't have an airfield here," Naoki complained. "With the train, rental car, and ferry, that makes this a long trip."

"Oh, I believe airplanes flying over the beach would totally destroy its appeal," argued Matsumoto.

"I suppose you're right," he said, looking over the scenery. For once, reality was as beautiful as advertised. Indeed, he could almost imagine the mermaids hopping onto the rocks and combing out their hair.

"What?" Matsumoto turned at his sudden chuckle.

"Sorry. A private joke," he explained. "Let's drive on a little farther before checking in to the hotel."

* * *

Kotoko looked up from the worksheet that she had been squinting at. "Irie-sama!" She jumped to her feet when Mrs. Irie entered the office with no announcement from Takami, who had stepped away from his desk for an errand.

"Miss Aihara, I presume?" She eyed her coldly.

"Um, yes, ma'am!" She bowed deeply. "How may I help you?"

"Oh, there is a myriad of ways," she said strolling farther into the office.

"Huh?" asked Kotoko.

"Don't play dumb with me, Missy!" she snarled. "I want you to back off my son!"

"Um, Irie-san or Yuuki-kun?"

"What does Yuuki have to do with this?" _And how did this twit know of him?_ "Of course I mean Naoki!"

"By back off, you mean…?" Kotoko was lost.

"Give him up! Stop batting your eyes at him! Cease your seductive ways!"

"I don't really do that…"

Mrs. Irie loomed over the shorter woman. "You are not what I have planned for my son! If he will not make an advantageous marriage for the company, then at least he will be yoked with his equal in looks, style and intelligence. And, based on what I see, you are lacking in all three respects!"

"You think Irie-san and I…?"

"Of course you are enamored of him! What woman wouldn't be? But he is not for you!"

It took a lot to get Kotoko really riled up, but this lady had managed the feat in no time flat. "And who are you to decide who is right for him?" she countered.

"Why, I am his mother, you—"

"A real mother, a mother like I had, would take her child's preferences into account. Oh, and treat him like an adult, which he has been for several years, although he has been working like one for longer than that!"

"Who do you—"

"I am his friend as well as his employee," she added, with less heat. "Irie-san is a very good person, but I don't suppose you know that, since all you want is more money and status from him. You really should try to actually get to know him. He's smart, yes, but kind and funny. He's not a little boy anymore, even though you're trying to treat him like that." She stopped and inhaled deeply. "I think if you took the time to make his acquaintance, you would understand that he is doing the best he can with his life and doesn't really need your help. He'd rather love you as his mother, not resent you as someone who's trying to plan out his future without his input. Now," she concluded, chest heaving, "please excuse me. I need to—powder my nose!"

Mrs. Irie watched her rapid exit from the room. "My word—! Such impertinence!" But slowly the words sank in. Had she actually been that intransigent? "Well, no matter." She shook her head. Her plans were already underway, and she had no doubts about their success.

* * *

Kotoko dabbed at her eyes. Arguments like that always provoked tears in her. She was just glad they she had been mad enough to hold them off until she was out of Mrs. Irie's presence.

"You look awful," she said to her reflection. She raised her chin. "Well, that has been enough excitement for the day. I'll just tell Takami-san that I'm leaving early!"

* * *

"What do you mean?" Naoki asked, calmness belying his temper. "I have a confirmation for two rooms."

"Yes, sir," the desk clerk referred to the computer, "you _did_. However, it looks as if someone called earlier and cancelled one of them."

"Then can you _un-cancel_ it and get me a second room?"

"Let me check…"

Matsumoto's eyes narrowed. Was this what Mrs. Irie had planned? She was not sure that she wanted to win a man's heart through trickery such as this, attractive though Naoki was.

"I am sorry," the man looked up, "all of our rooms are full."

"All?" Naoki's tone was skeptical as he looked around the foyer, empty of life except for one lone person at the small attached bar.

"Yes. We had someone reserve them all and prepay. Although," he looked worried, "they haven't checked in yet and there are no more ferries today."

"Can't you—"

"No, sir. If the rooms have been prepaid, I cannot give them to anyone else."

"I sense the fine hand of my mother in this," Naoki muttered to himself.

"Irie-san," Matsumoto spoke, "surely we can be adults about this."

"That's what I'm worried about. Not you," he added, "but there's another person who won't act like an adult about it. Well," he sighed, "you go on up first and settle in, and I'll join you later."

He bit off a curse after she left and sat down in one of the few chairs. "Of course not," he said after checking in vain for a cell phone signal.

"You need off the island tonight?"

Naoki looked up as the man from the bar approached. "Yes, but I'm told it's impossible with no ferry."

The newcomer belched. "I have a private boat. I can getcha there, for the right price."

* * *

Three-quarters of an hour later, when Naoki's quickly dashed note was delivered along with the keys to the rental car, Matsumoto laughed to herself. "Well, Mrs. Irie, it looks like your son outsmarted you." She looked down at her highly unromantic sleep shirt. "It's a good thing I didn't expect it to be otherwise."


	17. Chapter 17

Kotoko raised her head blearily. She had come home and, to her disgust, fallen prey to another bout of tears. It wasn't so much that Mrs. Irie had falsely accused her but because she wished that the charge had been true. _Well, not the part about me acting like a floozy but that Naoki and I were actually an 'item'._ Exhausted from the emotional turmoil, she had decided to call it a day well before sunset. Now it was dark, and she wondered what had awakened her.

A muffled sound in the apartment next door could be heard through the walls. _An intruder! And Naoki out of town!_

She didn't hesitate to arm herself and quietly unbolted the connecting door. A dim light shone in the living area, and she crept towards its source, the kitchen.

When a tousled head lifted above the open refrigerator door, Kotoko screamed and the visitor yelled in response. It took almost a minute before their respective pulses began to return to normal.

"Damn, Kotoko," Yuuki gasped, "what were you planning on doing with that thing?"

She looked blankly at the marble rolling pin still held above her shoulder. "Flatten you, I guess?" She turned back to him and scolded, "Yuuki-kun, what in the world are you doing in here while Naoki is out of town? Didn't you remember him telling us about it?"

"Hell, yes, I remember." Yuuki closed the refrigerator and rubbed his hair. "Mom was acting too weird for words, and I didn't want to stay at home."

"What do you mean, weird?" Kotoko scowled when she remembered their earlier conversation.

"Well, she was drinking way too much wine, despite what Dad and I said to her, and she was alternately congratulating herself on a job well done or coming up and hugging me and asking if she was a good mother."

"At least she listened to _some_ of what I had to say," she muttered.

"I couldn't take any more of it and decided to camp out at Onii-chan's."

"Does she know where you went?"

"I told her that I was spending the night with a friend, not that she'll remember it in the morning."

Kotoko was alarmed. A poor example of a mother Mrs. Irie might be, but she could not believe that she would not worry when her child came up missing. "You need to call—" she began.

Yuuki cut her off. "Nah, I told Dad where I was going. He actually gave me the money for a cab so I wouldn't have to take the train and walk after dark."

"That's good," she said.

"But can you believe it," he exclaimed, "Onii-chan _still_ doesn't stock his refrigerator."

"I'm sure Naoki-san has too many other things to do that are more important," she reminded him.

"Huh. A minute ago you spoke his name without the honorific, so you might as well drop it altogether," Yuuki told her.

"I did?" Kotoko thought back. "I did," she admitted.

"Yep." Yuuki pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Kotoko listened to him order a large pizza. Her stomach rumbled as she heard him list the toppings desired. "Yeah," he grinned as he hung up, "I didn't think you'd object to food."

"How are you planning to pay for it?" she asked suspiciously. "I'm just a poor almost-college student."

"Onii-chan has a credit card on file with them," he responded casually. "We usually do this when I stay over. So, you up for some video games?"

"Why not?" she said. "I'm wide awake now."

"Great! I brought a new one." He led the way to Naoki's bedroom.

"Are you sure we should be here?" Kotoko paused at the doorway.

"It has the biggest screen in the apartment, plus the game system is attached. Come on," the boy waved her in, "they'll call us when the pizza is here."

* * *

Kinnosuke, having been chased out of the apartment lobby by the security guard ("No loitering!"), hid a short way from the entrance, behind a large potted plant out of view of the official. His stomach growled when a delivery man carried a large steaming box past him. He heard, "Delivery for Irie" being repeated on the intercom and wondered how much longer he would have to wait.

The ding of the elevator caught his attention, and he glanced in to see his quarry accept the pizza box and hand over a cash tip. If he hadn't tripped trying to leap over the pot instead of going around it, he might have caught her before the elevator doors slid shut. As it was, he landed face-first into the unyielding metal.

The pizza employee stared at the sight of the staggering man with a bent and bloody nose but shrugged and left, deciding it wasn't any of his business.

The security guard knew good and well that this was not proper behavior in the Kaede Tower apartment building, having immediately recognized the intruder, and began to bluster about calling the police. Through crossed eyes, Kinnosuke spied a piece of paper on the floor which proved to be the pizza receipt. Clutching it in one hand and his battered nose in the other, he escaped before the guard could carry through on his threat.

* * *

 _What the hell time was it?_ wondered Naoki as he ascended the elevator. The nightmare of a boat trip with a half-drunken skipper had soured his stomach. He had to pay a small fortune in taxi fees to get to the nearest train station, not wanting to take the still-weaving captain up on his offer to drive him.

Mercifully, there was no problem exchanging his ticket, and he only had to wait an hour. During the train trip his appetite had returned, and he was now having a sensory hallucination. He swore that he could smell pizza; not only that, he could list every topping.

Proceeding straight to his closet, he dropped his overnight bag on the floor and flipped on the light. After hanging up his jacket, he turned towards the bed and noticed a lump in it.

 _Pizza. Of course._ For some reason Yuuki had decided to visit. _And helped himself to my account with Pizzakaya._ "I just hope you left me a couple pieces, Otouto, because I'm starving," he muttered as he walked to the bed.

When he got nearer, he noticed long hair. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, then blinked again. _What was Kotoko doing in his bed?_ he wondered. _And with Yuuki,_ he added as his eyes caught sight of a second lump in the dim light.

A dropped controller near his foot gave him the answer. He sighed and left the bedroom. Sure enough, the door between the two apartments was wide open. When he entered, he saw the rumpled nature of her blankets. As he straightened them, he surmised the earlier events with uncanny accuracy. "She must have heard Yuuki and come to check up on him. They stuffed themselves with pizza and fell asleep playing video games."

He returned to his bedroom and very gently picked up Kotoko. "Mm," she mumbled.

"Shh, go back to sleep," he whispered.

She shifted in his arms, snuggling even closer. "Naoki, I love you," she murmured.

He stared down at the face just below his. He wasn't sure if it was because of the pink curve of her lips or the warmth of her body or if he was punch-drunk from too damn many strange things already happening that day, but he leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth gently before turning to restore her to her proper domain.

He didn't notice quickly closed eyes and a satisfied smile on the face of his younger brother.

* * *

"Ack!" Kotoko squinted at the light coming through her window. She reached for her alarm clock and found a piece of paper taped over the clock face. "What the—?" She lifted the paper. "Ai!" she screamed, standing up in bed. "The alarm didn't go off!"

After jumping down and scrambling to the dresser, she remembered the paper, now crumpled in her hand. "'Yuuki has gone home. Take the morning off.' Huh, Yuuki-kun's handwriting looks just like Naoki's." She chuckled. "That little stinker. It's several years too early for him to give orders at Pandai. And why is he speaking of himself in the third person?"

As she washed her face and prepared for work, she wondered when the older brother would return from the business trip.

* * *

Mrs. Irie's indulgences of the previous night caused a physical reaction which did not combine well with the lecture she was receiving from her first-born. "Onii-chan," she moaned, "my head!"

"Don't ask for sympathy," Naoki snapped. He had heard from Yuuki about her wine intake on the way over and had already suspected that she would use the 'Poor Me' strategy. "You brought it on yourself."

"But why are you so angry?" Her mind suddenly cleared. "Wait, why are you even here?"

"Why, _Mother Dearest_ , I decided to return early from my business trip," he told her in saccharine tones.

"How could you?" she countered without thinking. "You rode over on the last ferry."

"It's interesting how well-informed you are on the schedule of a tiny speck of rock that you didn't even know about a few weeks ago," he commented.

"Research, my son, research!" She waved at him as she searched the cabinet for an ibuprofen. "Surely you've heard of it."

"And I also heard that right after one of my reserved rooms was canceled, a different party paid for all of the others in the hotel."

"Really?" She smiled weakly. "Imagine that."

"Oh, I don't have to imagine." He walked towards her slowly and with slight menace. "Dad and I share passwords for our various credit accounts." Seeing her jump guiltily, he added, "There is a very interesting charge on one of your cards. In the amount of about eleven hotel rooms. For far away. For last night."

"All right!" She stomped her foot. "Blame me for caring enough about you to help you find a wife who will suit you!"

"Did I ever ask for your help?" he shouted so loudly that even Yuuki, spying from the staircase, cringed.

"Well, you're not getting any younger!" she cried. "And here is dear Yuuko-chan, so beautiful and already half in love with you. Although she doesn't bring social connections with her, at least she has her intelligence and business acumen." She decided to play what she considered a winning card. "Even _Papa_ is impressed with her!"

"Well, Dad isn't looking to marry her, now is he? Sometimes," he ran his hand through his hair, "sometimes I don't know why he married you! Never mind," he added gruffly, "that's none of my business, just like my love life is none of yours!" He turned and reached for the jacket which he had laid across the back of the couch.

"Onii-chan!" His mother's voice rang out like a bell. "Is it because of that Aihara girl?"

"What?" He whirled around.

"The one in your office. Oh, she is not at all appropriate. Young men must have their flings, I suppose, but don't think that you will—"

"Leave Kotoko out of this," Naoki gritted through his teeth. "She is not involved in any part of your sordid machinations."

"Well, of course not, especially since I set her straight yesterday. Imagine the gall of her, thinking that she could aspire to an Irie."

"You...'set her straight'? What, exactly, did you say to her?"

Yuuki leaned forward, craning his head around the corner. He had thought Kotoko's eyes seemed a little puffy when he first saw her the night before but had attributed it to their mutual fright in the kitchen.

"I told her to back off and stop trying to seduce you. I let her know that she would never be considered a suitable match for you."

"Listen well, Mother," Naoki's face was now flushed red, "you are never— _never!_ —to interfere with the running of Pandai again. And that is especially true for interacting with its employees." He rubbed his face with both hands. "Father has worked hard the past few decades to make it a pleasant place to work, to treat the employees with respect, even as family members. What you have done—"

"I did it for your own good!"

"No!" he roared. "You did it for your own selfish idea of how things should be! When have you _ever_ considered the wants and desires of another person?" He snatched up the jacket. "And if I ever find that you have mistreated Aihara Kotoko again— Well, if you remember one thing this morning, remember this: she is off-limits!"

"How touchy!" Mrs. Irie muttered after jumping at the slam of the door behind him. "Well, no matter. I'm still the parent. And no matter how much he protests, I know best."

Sitting on the stairs, Yuuki shook his head as she made her way to the kitchen, humming the wedding march as she did so.

* * *

Naoki was pensive as he reached for the office door. At least he had a couple of hours to figure out why he had become almost violent with his mother when she had begun speaking of Kotoko in such derision. There was also a guilty tingle in his chest when he recalled his actions of the night before. And that confession of hers! Did she really mean it, or was she having some dream? And how would she act today, with a combination of last night's events and his mother's tirade yesterday?

To his dismay, she was seated at her desk. Her surprise echoed his. "Irie-san! I thought you wouldn't be back until much later."

"Um, that was the original plan, Aihara." He looked behind himself. "Do you know where Takami is?"

"Ah, something about a figure that he needs to check out in Accounting."

"Really?" He closed the door. "I wonder what that could be."

Kotoko dimpled. "I don't think the figure has anything to do with numbers." When Naoki looked blank, she laughed. "He has been dating Miss Uchida down there for several weeks."

"I wasn't aware that was going on." He screwed up his face. "I'm not sure that I know her."

"If you _had_ seen her, you would remember her," she assured him. "She's a real knock-out!"

"Hope _Mother_ doesn't see her, then," he muttered.

"And nice, too," she added, not hearing his aside. "She tried to help me out when I was in that department."

"Oh, yes, what was your reason for leaving there again?"

She ducked her head. "Shredding the wrong stack of documents."

"That's right," he teased lightly then sobered. "By the way, I heard that my mother dropped by yesterday…"

Kotoko immediately stood and made a deep bow. "I am so sorry, Irie-san! I shouldn't have said what I did!"

" _You_ shouldn't have said what you did?" He stared at her. "I was under the impression that it was the other way around."

"Oh, no! She was just being a mother, maybe a little over-protective, but I _scolded_ her, Irie-san! And she an older woman _and_ your mother!" She added glumly, "I may have finally done something that will get me fired."

"Never mind," he gave a short laugh. "I laid into her myself this morning. So she has probably forgotten whatever you said."

"I hope not," she surprised him, "because I think she needed to hear it."

He sat down. "Now I'm curious. What did you tell her?"

Kotoko looked down as she played with the ends of her hair. "That you were an adult and should make your own decisions and that a good parent would want what is best for their child and moreover would know their child well enough to _know_ what is best for him and that you were a really nice person and that…"

"Hold on." He raised a hand. "I think I get the picture. Thank you for standing up for me," he said after a pause. "I believe it's the first time anyone has ever done so."

"So I'm not fired?"

"Not unless you've shredded the human physiology worksheets I left you."


	18. Chapter 18

"Irie, Irie, Irie." Kinnosuke was unaware that he was muttering out loud the name on the smudged receipt now in his apron pocket. It rang a bell, but his mind couldn't make the connection as he methodically peeled carrots.

"Hey, Kin-san, nice nose." Aikawa indicated the taped proboscis as he strolled over. "Boss said that you could show me how to chop the carrots in fancy shapes today!"

He narrowed his eyes. "You haven't been here that long. Are you sure?"

"Boss said I had to get on the fast track, with you gone so much. When's your next event?"

"Tomorrow." Kinnosuke got to his feet heavily. "So much to do, so little time. Now, you start with a clean chopping surface." He washed his hands and pulled out a towel from his apron to wipe his hands before moving to the counter.

Aikawa, following in his wake, bent and picked up the paper which fluttered to the ground. "Yo, is this yours?"

Kinnosuke turned. "Yeah, gimme that."

"Irie," the boy read. "Hey, that's the name of Ohara's regular to-go delivery." Being the newest employee, he had not been properly drilled in the 'Do not tell Kinnosuke anything about the Irie connection'.

He gripped the younger man's shoulders. "You sure about that?"

"Um, yeah."

Kinnosuke's face crumpled. "But that still doesn't tell me anything about the guy." _And why Kotoko is living at his place_ , he added in his mind.

"Hey, buddy!" Aikawa poked Kinnosuke in the chest. "You ever heard of the Internet? Now here," he thrust the paper at the other man, "show me how to do the carrots."

* * *

Matsumoto placed the hotel and rental car receipts on Naoki's desk.

"I see that you returned safely," he said in greeting.

"I could say the same," she replied with a wry grin. "I would like to apologize for any misunderstanding—"

He held up a hand. "Unless you tell me otherwise, I will assume that all the fault is Mother's. Please let _me_ apologize for her putting you in a difficult position."

The young woman walked over and stared out the window. "Your mother is very determined to see you settled. But I must admit that I would not have been unwilling if _you_ were the one interested."

"Really?" Naoki shuffled the papers that she had just given him, aligning the corners precisely. "I'm not sure what to say to that."

She turned and laughed. "You don't have to say anything. I'm just letting you know how I feel. As we are both former tennis players, you should understand when I tell you that the ball is in your court now."

* * *

"Here it is," Kotoko stared in awe at her computer screen.

"What?" Naoki looked over.

"The notification that I passed the elevator test to Tonan University. I can't believe it."

"What do you mean, you can't believe it? Didn't I tell you that you were not allowed to fail?" He walked over and verified the news with his own eyes.

She looked up at him. "Yes, you did. You are a true miracle worker."

"No, Kotoko," he caught his breath at her gaze of admiration, " _you_ are the one who did all the work. Now," he shook himself, "I will have to double your assignments. You need to be able to answer more advanced and medically related questions for the nursing exam."

"Ugh!" she groaned. "Even more than what you already started me on?"

"Afraid so," he replied sympathetically. "But we don't have to begin today. Say," he had a thought, "why don't you take the afternoon off as reward for a job well done, and Yuuki and I can bring home dinner and we'll celebrate your accomplishment."

"Sure!" She gave him a wide smile. "Plus, I need to call Otosan and let him know. Do you want me to order dinner from him?"

"No, let us surprise you."

"Okay!" she almost sang. "When do I get to leave?"

"After making the second pot of coffee. I'll clean up afterwards," he promised.

* * *

The public library in Sendai was open late that evening. Kinnosuke typed his search request with two fingers.

"Why are there so many damn Iries in Tokyo?" he groused, scrolling down. "And too many of them with 'N' names. Nobu...Naruhiko...Noboru...Naruto—Dattebayo!"

Twenty minutes later, his bleary eyes blinked. 'Irie Naoki, vice president of Pandai, Japan's leading toy and game manufacturer'. "Pandai! That's where Kotoko works." When his picture showed up, he began cursing a blue streak. "That fancy bastard from the restaurant! I shoulda known that he had his eye on Kotoko from way back when! Well, don't worry, sweetheart," he told the computer screen, "I'll rescue you from his nefarious clutches."

* * *

"Man, Onii-chan, you really laid into Mom the other day." Because of early tennis practice the next morning, Yuuki had been unable to convince his brother to let him spend the night.

Naoki sighed. "I might have known that you would be eavesdropping."

"Not that I would have been able to keep from it, the way you two were yelling."

"At least that should have taken care of the matter."

Yuuki played with the glove box latch. "Uh, that conclusion is a little premature."

"What?" The car jerked a tiny bit as Naoki's head swiveled to look at his passenger for a second.

"After you left, she was talking to herself about the plan already being in motion and no need to change it."

Naoki tapped the steering wheel with his fingers. "Yuuki, do you think I'm attractive to women?"

His brother leaned away. "You feeling all right?"

"It's just that...Matsumoto, the person that Mother is pushing on me, well, I think she said she liked me. I'm not sure why, because we were never more than casual acquaintances who shared a common sport in high school. And even though I promised Kotoko that I'd give her a second glance, nothing really clicked for me. And Kotoko…" His voice trailed off.

"Yeah, Kotoko likes you," Yuuki said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?"

The boy raised an eyebrow in imitation of his brother. "I heard her that night, same as you did."

"Oh. You were awake, then."

"Awake enough."

"Mm-hm." Naoki took a few minutes to wonder if 'awake enough' meant that Yuuki's eyes had been open that night before speaking again. "You once suggested that I ask Kotoko to be my fake girlfriend."

"Yeah, I did." He fiddled with the locking mechanism of the door. "And I think you ought to consider it seriously now." Before his brother could ask, 'Why?', he continued, "One, it will let the other girl know for sure that you have no interest in her, and two, it will piss Mom off tremendously so that she might leave you alone for a while."

"But would that be fair to Kotoko? Pretending to be in a relationship when she _maybe_ has feelings for me?"

Yuuki rolled his eyes at the 'maybe'. "At least Kotoko knows what her feelings are," he snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you're all concerned about not hurting her with the plot. That reveals something about how you feel."

Naoki shifted in his seat. "What do you mean?"

His brother sighed loudly. "Never mind, dumb genius." _I've got vision and the rest of the world wears bifocals,_ he thought to himself.

The questions and comments had been getting uncomfortably personal, so Naoki was glad when Yuuki dropped the topic and began tapping on his cell phone.

* * *

"Irie-san?" Kotoko stood in front of his desk hesitantly. "Um, it's about what Yuuki-kun texted me last night."

 _Damn!_ He had relaxed too soon. "Really?" he asked, stalling for time.

"He said that your mama had still not given up on Matsumoto-san, and although she was a nice person, you didn't feel that way about her and didn't want to be mean about letting her down. So, if it will make things easier for you, Irie-san, I'll be happy to be your pretend girlfriend."

He looked at her closely. "Will you be all right doing this? That is, there isn't anyone else that you'd rather be with?"

Kotoko looked down. "No, Irie-san. I'm not in love with any other man." She had thought long and hard about the proposition that had been put forth. It would be both thrilling and painful to be a pretend romantic interest for Naoki, knowing how she felt about him. Especially since she had been having this recurring dream about him kissing her… But with all that he had done for her, she felt that she owed him this favor out of appreciation. She would take care that her heart didn't get carried away. _I hope._ "And, after all," she grinned, "I _am_ your personal assistant, and I promised to help you in your personal life."

"So you did." He managed an answering smile while his mind processed her statement. So she was not in love with 'any _other_ man'. Did that mean that she had been speaking from the heart that night, although half-asleep? And why did he feel dissatisfaction that she was considering _this_ as part of the job?

"Now, what's the plan?"

He cleared his throat. "If we want to make an impact on Mother, we will need to be seen at the type of public performances and restaurants that she considers 'important'."

Kotoko made a face. "Great. I probably won't know how to act there."

"Just follow my lead."

* * *

"Ah, Matsumoto-san," Naoki made an effort to meet her eyes, "about what you mentioned the other day…"

"You mean my confession, Irie-san?" she replied calmly. "You're trying to reject me gently, aren't you?"

He let out a breath. "Yes, I am. You are a wonderful, attractive person and absolutely brilliant, but…"

"Is it Aihara?" she asked bluntly. When he stared at her, she shook her head. "Wherever there are people, there are going to be rumors. She seems to be a nice person, although not the type I thought you would choose. But you may face some battles with your mother."

He scowled. "You're not telling me anything I don't already know. After all, I've lived with her my entire life."

"Of course. Does the situation make you uncomfortable enough that I should cut my internship short?"

"Not at all. Pandai would miss out on your insights. As a matter of fact, if it won't make _you_ too uncomfortable, I would encourage you to apply here when you receive your degree. We can always make a place for someone of your caliber."

Her face registered her shock. " _That_ I did not expect."

"Why not? I've already absolved you of all blame regarding my mother. Oh," he chuckled, "Was I supposed to try and avoid you like the plague in the future because 'feelings' were involved?" He shook his head. "I've been called cold-blooded because of that. Recently though, I've been designated as 'cerebral' instead."

"Except for the fact that I doubt that word is in Aihara's vocabulary, I'd suspect her of coming up with it."

He grinned. "Well, she didn't pronounce it correctly."

Matsumoto shook her head. "If she has loosened up the calm, never-flustered Irie Naoki who I remember from high school, then perhaps the match is not as bad as the busybodies out there claim." She glanced at the Chairman's Cluster.

After she left for her assignment in another department, Naoki tapped his forefingers against his lips. His 'relationship' with Kotoko was readily believed and had even been rumored about? And they might not be a bad match, an opinion from a person whose intelligence he respected? Perhaps it was time to try to exhume the feelings that Kotoko had said were hidden and examine them.

The problem was, he was not sure how to do that.


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks later Kotoko moaned to Naoki, "Can we _please_ just do something simple like order pizza tonight?"

He smiled sympathetically at her. "These haven't exactly been your type of dates, have they?"

She shook her head. "Not that I have that much experience in dating, but yeah, concerts and ballets and four-star restaurants—not part of my everyday routine."

"Mine either, despite what Mother wishes. I don't enjoy going out only to be seen."

"I agree. And that simfinny—"

"Symphony."

" _Bor_ -ing!"

"I could tell." He winked at her. "You made it fifteen minutes before you fell asleep."

Her hand covered her mouth. "Oh, no! Did other people notice?"

"I believe the orchestra was almost loud enough to drown out your snores," he teased, regretting the barrier over her lips, which he had caught himself staring at way too often. "But I agree that we should take the night off from high society. How about a walk in the park and some street food?"

"I'm up for that!" Kotoko raised a finger. "Or is it, I'm down with that? I can't keep up with the young folks' slang."

"And you so ancient at twenty-two."

"Yeah, but twenty-three is rapidly approaching."

"Then it's all to the best that we take some physical exercise," Naoki intoned seriously. "It is important for memory retention in the elderly."

Kotoko drew her brows together and glared at him. "I'd get even with you for that remark except for the fact that I'm grateful you've cut my assignments in half while this sutterfidge is going on."

* * *

Despite the break from their 'subterfuge', the casual evening turned out to be their most public. The lowest-ranking news photographer had been assigned by the Features department editor to take scenic pictures for an article on outdoor summer activities. He noticed that a rowboat occupied by two people was charmingly framed by overhanging branches in the foreground and quickly snapped several shots.

Startled when the young woman in the vessel suddenly stood and waved both arms, his finger kept pressure on the shutter, set in sports mode, and he chronicled with great drama the subsequent tipping and overturning of the boat. Holding his breath until both occupants surfaced, he zoomed in when the man swam to the other's side, and the close-up of the drenched couple, laughing in the water, was actually printed in color, large and above the fold of the section.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Bless you. Again." Naoki tucked the blanket from his car closer around Kotoko.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "But the air conditioning in the elevator is making me—Achoo!"

"Don't worry about it, Kotoko."

"I got you wet, too!" she wailed.

"For the fifth time, I'm not going to melt. I'll be fine," he assured her.

"I just wonder—sniff!—why that bee kept circling my head." She rubbed her nose with a corner of the blanket.

"Uh, probably because you had some of that ice cream still on your cheek."

"I did?!" she screeched. "Why didn't you say something?"

Naoki wondered what he could tell her. Not the truth, obviously, that his eyes kept returning to the pink smear and wondering how it would feel to lick it off. "Well, the drenching washed you clean, anyway," he said briskly as he escorted her to her door. "Take a hot bath, and if you need some medicine for your sniffles, just knock on the door."

"Will do." She lifted a hand from the blanket and waved as he walked down the hall.

* * *

Mrs. Irie gritted her teeth, and the newspaper crinkled as she clenched it.

"Dear?" Her husband asked as he rinsed his coffee mug.

She pasted a smile on her face. "Nothing, darling. Now, don't forget to stop by the tailor's and pick up your suit. You look nice after losing a few kilograms."

"So does my blood pressure." He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll see you this evening."

As soon as he was out the door she opened the paper again. "This is going to stop!" she growled. "Cutesy pie is all well and good, but he needs to sober up—and quickly!"

* * *

"I need to see your head guy!"

The guard carefully observed the young man with a belligerent attitude. "Irie-sama?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's him! Irie-Damn-Naoki."

"Ah, Irie- _san_. Do you have an appointment?" he queried, knowing that the answer was negative as he unobtrusively typed in a code on the phone.

"No, I don't have a frickin' appointment! Did he make an appointment when he waltzed off with my girl?"

"Ah, he's rather booked today…"

"He'd better free up his schedule!"

"I can check with him…"

"You do that!" Kinnosuke leaned towards him menacingly.

"Now, sir," he said, lifting the receiver, "there's no need to cause a commotion."

"You won't believe the kind of commotion I'll be causin' if he doesn't get his butt down here."

"Irie-san," Tatara spoke into the receiver, "we have a situation on the first floor."

Naoki, staring at the live feed of the camera, responded. "I see that. Can you place him in Reception Three? Tell him I will be there shortly."

"Yes, sir." He hung up with a smile. "You are in luck. Irie-san can spare you a few moments. If you will be so kind…" He gestured with his hand.

Kinnosuke gave him a narrow stare. "You aren't tryin' to pull something over on me, are you?"

"Not at all."

* * *

"Thank you, Tatara," Naoki said as he entered. "You may return to your post now."

"Leave you alone? With _him_?" The guard looked concerned as he glanced at the visitor.

"I promise to call if I need you." Naoki's tone was good-natured, but the order to remove himself was clear.

"Yes, sir." He bowed, giving Kinnosuke one last glare.

"So," Naoki looked the visitor up and down, "I understand you want to see me."

"Yes, you show-off bastard!" Kinnosuke spat out.

"I assure you, my parents were married well over nine months before my arrival," he corrected drily.

"What does that have to do with the matter? I'm talking about you and Kotoko!"

"Are you referring to Aihara Kotoko, who is employed here?"

"Yeah, her! She's a good innocent girl, and you need to stop trying to turn her head with your sweet-talking ways!"

"My sweet-talking—" Naoki shook his head. "I have been called many things but never that. It is possible that you have your wires crossed."

"Stop trying to deny it, you philanderer!" he roared. "I've seen you!"

The room grew still, and for a moment Kinnosuke wondered if the air conditioner had suddenly iced up. " _What_ have you seen?" Naoki bit out.

"She's gone! Deserted her father! Left him broken-hearted," he ad-libbed.

"And you know this, how?"

"You and she—going into an apartment building together." He pointed at his face. "With my own eyes!"

"And did you follow us inside? No," he forestalled the answer, aware that he would have been stopped short by the security staff, "for if you had, you would have seen us enter two separate apartments."

"But—you were together!" he blustered.

"And why wouldn't I give a fellow employee a ride home if we were traveling in the same direction?"

"But you're the boss, not a fellow!"

"And that makes me devoid of consideration? Kindness," he added, when Kinnosuke couldn't seem to wrap his head around the longer word.

"Well, why would Boss give you food?"

"A father cannot feed his child?"

"I know good and well that there was lots of food in that box. More than for just one!"

"Leftovers? Look," Naoki said with a bite of impatience, "we have established that Aihara works here, lives near me, and is fed by her father. What exactly is your complaint?"

Kinnosuke stared at the floor in frustration, his fists clenching sporadically. "Just know that I'm the one for her. I saw her first and staked my claim years ago."

"Firsties-besties? Ye gods, are you still in kindergarten? Get out of my building."

"Not till you promise—"

"I heard you, all right? Now, go!"

Kinnosuke left. Not until later did it occur to him that no promise had actually been given.

* * *

"Dad?" Naoki walked into his father's office. "It's time to bring your little game to a close."

"Oh?" His father quickly shut a desk drawer, hiding a forbidden candy bar.

"Aihara's troublemaker tried to bring the trouble here. He was stopped at the door today but might find a way to sneak in at a later time."

"All right, Son." Mr. Irie began flipping through his calendar; paper, of course, as he was not as fluent with computers as his children. "I'll get with Ai-chan—ooh, can't do it tomorrow night, we have that dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Your mother hasn't told you? Well, Kizaki-san was sent an email a few minutes ago to remind me. Seems like Mama wants to combine a farewell party for Matsumoto-san with an early celebration for the Marketing Department about the mobile floaters advertising plan."

"That is just preliminary, and she knows it," Naoki argued.

"Well, you know she loves to plan parties. And at least this is one thing she can do for Pandai that won't create an unholy mess."

"Right." Naoki supposed he'd have to show up for it. "Just wind it up as soon as possible, okay? I don't want to think of that guy lying in wait to catch Kotoko alone."

* * *

"What do you mean, our pizza and movie night is cancelled, Onii-chan?"

"Sorry, Yuuki, it's some Pandai business party that Mother has planned. We can do it next week."

"Business party? But Mom said it was an important family get-together. I have to wear a suit and tie!" He let out an aggrieved howl.

"Family? Are you sure?"

"Do you think I'd strangle myself with a Windsor knot if I could get out of it?"

"Where is it, do you know?" His email invitation had just said that details would follow.

"Yeah, it's the Aronia."

Naoki ran through his memory. "That doesn't have a room large enough for the entire department. I smell a rat."

"Told you she hadn't given up!"

"For once I wish you were wrong."

* * *

"Takami-san, do you have a discreet way to find out if someone has been invited to a party without hurting their feelings if they haven't been?"

"Irie-san?" When his boss explained his suspicions, he thought carefully. "I cannot be the one, because the questions would be traced back to you. However," he cleared his throat, "I have an, um, acquaintance who might be able to help."

"In Accounting, perhaps?"

The other man jumped slightly. "How did you know? We've kept it pretty quiet."

"Not from Aihara."

He looked chagrined. "Yes, I did let something slip once."

"Could you please have her check it out, if she's willing?"

"Of course."

* * *

Naoki had never met the young woman in his office, although he had reviewed her work profile after Kotoko had told him of both her association with Takami and her earlier kindness. Attractive, but not in the bland common way that was so popular, she had a distinct sense of style that made him glad that his mother had never ventured that far down into the bowels of Pandai.

"Marketing has no plans for attending any event this evening except for their weekly beerfest at the local pub," Uchida Sora informed Naoki and Takami.

"Damn! Pardon me," he apologized, "but now I've got to figure out how to spike Mother's guns. She obviously hates to be thwarted," he added bitterly.

"Um, Irie-san," Takami began, "wasn't _that_ the purpose of Aihara?" He had been brought into the fake dating plot early on.

"Yes, but Mother doesn't take her as a serious threat. If you won't take this the wrong way," he indicated Sora, "if Aihara presented herself more like she did, it might be different."

"All she needs is a little bit of a makeover and a killer shopping trip," she spoke up.

The men stared at her.

She shrugged. "She has the basics, but she either has never had the interest or no one has ever shown her how to present herself in that way."

Naoki and Takami looked at each other for a moment. "Would you like a paid afternoon off to go shopping and do whatever," he waved his hand in a circle, "women do for that activity?"

"Only if Aihara agrees," she smiled demurely.

"Let's see," Naoki turned to Takami, "I sent her to check out the latest connecting block designs."

"On it!"

While Naoki seated Sora and got her a cup of coffee, his assistant began tracking down Kotoko. He entered the office laughing. "Apparently she got bored with the blocks and started playing with the preschool test group and the new formula for modeling clay. She will be up shortly."

Naoki shook his head. "Typical."

Kotoko burst into the office, hands smeared with fragments of color and holding an irregular shape. "You needed me?" she asked.

"Yes, but first," Naoki pointed at the object in her hand, "what is this?"

"Oh, it's a present for you!" She handed it over. "It's a duck, like the ones we saw at the park," she added helpfully.

He regarded it with doubt but placed it carefully on his desk and cleared his throat. "Um, Aihara," he began, "we have a small crisis dealing with Mother. I need you to crash a party, dramatically. Uchida-san here," he gestured towards the seated woman, who gave Kotoko a small wave, "is willing to help you achieve a red-carpet worthy look, if you're agreeable."

"Uchida-san!" Kotoko cried as she ran over to her. She held out her hands in greeting but placed them suddenly behind her back when she realized that remnants of clay were still stuck to them. "It's good to see you." She bowed.

Sora stood. "I am glad to see you again and doing so well. Takami-san has told me how helpful you have been."

Kotoko looked at that person doubtfully. "Then he hasn't been telling you the entire truth," she admitted, wiping her hands on a handkerchief Naoki handed to her. "But you're going to make me over? What fun!"

Naoki let out a breath that he had not been aware he had been holding. "Okay, ladies, I'll put a car at your disposal and," opening his wallet and pulling out a card, "use this wisely. I'll pick you up at your place half an hour before the meeting time. I want us to be fashionably late for the greatest impact."

"Right," Kotoko said, "my place," but her attention was clearly on the card now in her hand. "I've never seen a black credit card before."

"Ooh!" Sora's eyes widened, knowing what that meant. "Our limit?" she asked Naoki.

"Just a little lower than the sky," he pleaded with a small wince.

She winked at him, hardly able to believe her daring with the Chairman's son. "I promise that you will be pleased. Do you want a photo ahead of time, or would you like to be surprised?"

He bowed. "Surprise me."

"Consider it done."


	20. Chapter 20

_On second thought,_ Naoki reeled back when Kotoko opened her door, _it might have been nice to have had some warning._

"Do you like the new me?" Kotoko sang out cheerily. She spun around so that the iridescent full skirt twirled around her, rising well above her knees. "Sora-chan did a great job, didn't she?"

"Hold still for a second and let me get a good look," he managed to get out. His inspection revealed subtle highlights in her hair, which had been styled in a casual updo, and the dress fit her figure quite closely, especially the top half.

She chuckled when she saw where his narrowed eyes had focused. "Do you like them?" she asked, placing her hands under her breasts. "It's amazing what the right undergarments will do. Why," she looked down proudly, "I almost match Kotorin's measurements now."

"Urm," he choked out, "I'm sure Yuuki will be appreciative."

"I'll whomp him if he says anything," she growled. Naoki was relieved that she dropped her hands to pick up an evening bag. "Let's get this show on the road. I just hope I don't trip on these heels."

"Ah, yes, you do seem a little taller." _Not as far to lean down and_ — He mentally slapped himself.

* * *

Kinnosuke hummed all the way back from his latest trip. Mr. Aihara had told him that on the first closed day at the restaurant after this festival they would have an 'executive level meeting'. Yes! He was finally about to claim his Kotoko!

* * *

"All of us in the family just love Yuuko-chan," Mrs. Irie chatted amiably with Matsumoto's bewildered parents. The big celebratory party that they had been invited—no, _urged_ —to attend, appeared to be quite private.

When they had entered the room with their daughter, she had spun around and whispered to them, "I am _so_ sorry!" They noticed that she sent several sharp looks toward the Irie matriarch, not that she appeared to notice.

"I wonder where that tardy son of mine could be," that person said for the fourth time.

"If he's lucky, on a plane to the United States," muttered his brother, eyes on his video game.

"Yuuki-kun!" His mother reached over and tapped his hand. "What have I told you about electronics at the table?"

"Yeah, yeah." He pulled out his cell phone.

"And that includes phones!"

He smirked and waved it at her. "Then I guess you don't want to hear that Onii-chan just parked the car and will be here shortly."

Taken aback for a moment, Mrs. Irie soon recovered. "I suppose I can forgive you for it this time. Just don't make a habit of it."

Yuuki's scowl was changed to an angelic and unbelievable smile after his father shook his head at him. Mr. Irie cleared his throat. "I understand that you coach tennis professionally," he addressed the other man. The two of them chatted about the potential of a Grand Slam after the recent Wimbledon tournament.

Taking her cue from their subject matter, Mrs. Irie began talking about what a 'coincidence' it was that 'dear Yuuko-chan' had been selected for the summer internship. "Especially since she and Onii-chan were so close while they were playing in the nationals. It was a wonderful chance for them to renew and deepen their acquaintance."

Mrs. Matsumoto raised an eyebrow at her daughter, who returned a small shake of the head.

"And of course, they worked so well together the past few weeks. Those two devised a most clever advertising campaign and even took a romantic trip to check out locations."

Matsumoto's father's attention was caught by this comment, especially when it was accompanied by a broad wink. "Romantic?"

"Well," Mrs. Irie's eyes dropped to the table, "I'm not saying anything more, but no one can doubt that those two look like the perfect couple together."

Mr. Matsumoto adjusted his tie. "I will be interested in meeting this young man."

At that moment the door of the private room opened.

* * *

"Thank you." Naoki dipped his head to the hostess who had escorted them to the closed door. "We will announce ourselves."

After she bowed and retreated, he took a few steps and removed an artfully folded napkin from a nearby table. "Irie-san?" Kotoko asked.

"No, it's Naoki for the rest of the night," he reminded her as he stared intently at her. Objectively he could see that the skillfully applied makeup sculpted her face and enhanced her features, but all he could concentrate on were her open and honest eyes.

"Right. Naoki," she repeated obediently.

"Now," his own eyes dropped as he opened the napkin, "I said we needed to make a dramatic entrance, but I didn't tell you the important part ahead of time." He gave a humorless chuckle. "I suppose I was afraid that you would cry off."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Remember, this is to get Mother off my back," he reminded her. "Just...don't scream."

"Scre—?" was all Kotoko got out before Naoki's mouth descended on hers. It pressed softly yet firmly upon her lips, which began to respond to the sensation. All too soon he lifted his head. "What—?"

"Shh," he said softly.

She nodded. "Oh. the deception. But I got lipstick on you!" She reached up to touch the smear of coral.

He caught her hand halfway. "As I planned." He examined her mouth. "Just a little blurry on the outlines, not enough to worry about. Now," he handed her the napkin, "can you clean off mine?" He leaned down as she reached up and, once he felt the cloth on his lips, opened the door to the private dining room.

* * *

"Oops!" Naoki said cheerfully. "Looks like we were caught, sweetheart." He took the napkin from Kotoko and placed his hand at her back. "Sorry we were late, but we got a little...sidetracked."

"Onii-chan!" Mrs. Irie hissed irately.

"What?" he said as he looked at the table. "Mother, it looks like the server miscounted. There's no place setting for Kotoko. Oh well, that's easily remedied." He turned and waved over an employee who bowed and quickly rectified the omission, placing an extra chair next to Matsumoto. Knowing good and well that spot was meant for him, Naoki seated Kotoko in it before taking the chair next to his mother.

Mr. Irie nodded, hiding his puzzlement. "It's good to see you again, Kotoko-chan."

While his wife glared at him for the familiarity, her younger son called out, "Yo, Kotoko!" which almost gave her whiplash when she spun around to stare at him.

"And you must be Matsumoto-san's parents." Naoki was jovial yet polite in his greeting. "She has truly been an asset to Pandai these past few weeks."

"So I've been hearing," her father began, "but I'd like to ask you about that trip—ow!" He scowled at his daughter as he leaned forward to rub his shin.

"Yes," Mrs. Irie broke in, "a most beautiful, remote island that will be used in the commercials next year."

"Possibly, Mother," Mr. Irie corrected her.

"Remote, you said?" Mr. Matsumoto had not given up.

"Yes," Naoki informed him carelessly, "probably too remote for us to use. Plus, the accommodations are extremely limited."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed," he sighed. "As it was, there was a mixup in our reservations, and I ended up leaving that night. I let your daughter stay and enjoy a little extra relaxation time by the sea."

"Ah." He leaned back and glanced from the young man to his mother.

"Although I wouldn't mind returning there at some point, but not for business." He turned to Kotoko and raised her hand to his lips, to make his intention clear. Kotoko blushed at the attention while his mother tugged on her son's sleeve.

"Why did you bring that...person here tonight?"

"Don't you recall, Mother?" Naoki replied with sugar-coated venom. "Kotoko is the one who revitalized the failed oversized float design. And with Matsumoto's well-thought-out advertising plan, we should have the hottest water toy of next summer." He smiled at both of them. "They make a great team. All of the other toy manufacturers will be eating our dust while scrambling to copy our product."

Mrs. Irie looked as if _she_ had eaten a little dust at the moment. "Oh, yes. That had slipped my mind."

"Of course," Naoki took a sip of water, "once the product is launched we will have to have a celebratory party for the _entire_ design and marketing teams, won't we?"

Sensing defeat, Mrs. Irie gave him a tight smile. "Yes, dear. Now, shall I ring for our first course?"

* * *

Good manners prevailed for the rest of the meal. Yuuki frequently looked at his mother's bright eyes and white knuckles, knowing that she was holding violent emotions under control. He saw, with relief, that his brother also read the signs.

"It has been a pleasure to meet the parents of such an excellent intern," Naoki smiled as he bowed farewell to Matsumoto's party. Her father had finally relaxed when it became clear that there had been no office hanky-panky involving his daughter. "Pandai will be extremely lucky if she chooses to cast her lot with us after graduation."

The mother murmured her thanks for the compliment and the meal, and Matsumoto rolled her eyes as she trailed her parents.

Naoki turned to his brother. "Yuuki, do you think that you could take Kotoko to the lobby?"

The boy pouted briefly at being excluded from what he expected would be another array of fireworks, but he obediently cocked his arm at Kotoko as if he were about to lead her onto a dance floor. "Shall we depart and discuss video games, perhaps?" he asked.

"As long as you don't make any Kotorin references," she warned him. "I saw where your eyes were looking several times during dinner." She tossed Naoki a good luck smile over her shoulder.

Mrs. Irie fired first. "Really, Son!"

"Get off your high horse," he snapped. "You just can't stand losing, can you?"

"Mama...Naoki…" Mr. Irie tried to mediate.

"No, Father," he argued, "she has blinders on." He turned back to his mother. "I warned you about interfering with Pandai before. Did you ever think about the morale of the employees if word got out that this 'departmental celebration' was instead a private party?"

"Now, Mama, he has a point. Even _I_ thought it was so. What if I had said something to the department head? And he and I go back a quarter of a century!"

She pulled out a handkerchief and held it to her eyes. "You two are ganging up on me. I only want what is best for my son!"

"Not only the same song, but the same verse! My private life is off limits to you, from here on out!"

"Onii-chan!" she wailed. "You can dress her up and put makeup on her, but she is still a common office worker."

"I disagree," he said with a sudden flash of humor. "She is an _uncommon_ office worker."

"I'll say!" Mr. Irie seconded the statement in a low tone.

"However, she is not content with that; she has other plans for her future."

"I'm sure," she said snidely. "Leeching off her hard-working betters."

"No, she has a career in mind, one that she has been working toward with great diligence."

"Whatever! I will never accept her as a suitable wife to the future leader of Pandai."

"Here's a news flash, Mother. Have you ever thought that I might not _want_ to be the future leader of Pandai?"

Both his parents' mouths dropped open. "Naoki!" "Onii-chan!"

"I'm not saying that I'm quitting, but I have never felt the drive to succeed in the business field. But I was not encouraged to explore otherwise."

"Nao, is there...something that you're interested in?" His father's voice faltered slightly.

He looked away. "Maybe… it's too soon to tell. At any rate, I've had my say. And Dad, considering the efforts you have put forth on Kotoko's behalf, could you please reinforce good behavior in Mother concerning her? Now," he opened the door, "I'm taking my date home. I believe this evening has been sufficiently entertaining."


	21. Chapter 21

Naoki glanced over at Kotoko, who was alternating between gazing out the car window and staring at her hands. "I'm sorry if the evening was too upsetting for you."

"No," she flashed a quick smile, "it was...fine. The food was delicious," she added quickly.

"Yeah, the food." He couldn't particularly remember was had been served but recalled that Kotoko did enjoy eating. He cleared his throat. "I was actually referring to what came before."

"You mean, the kiss?" She flushed and took a deep breath. "It's okay. I understand that a little play-acting was necessary." Not for the world would she let him know that she had been replaying those few seconds repeatedly so that she could savor each detail.

' _Play-acting'. Funny, it had felt real enough._ He shifted in his seat. "You didn't have to drag Yuuki away from the door so he wouldn't listen, did you?"

Kotoko giggled. "He did propose that very thing, but I assured him that you would not be pleased when you found out."

"Good." He was glad that she had been spared at least that much of his mother's spite.

"I suppose it was pretty bad?" She touched his arm sympathetically.

"Probably about as worse as it's ever been." He laughed shortly. "She only talks of me as how I can benefit Pandai. I almost told her to screw the job."

"I'm sure you're mistaken about her."

"Don't be such an optimist, Kotoko." He shook his head at her naiveté.

"Why not?" she countered. "Why should I always look on the dark side of things?"

"You can say that after losing your mother, being harassed on and off the job, and having trouble getting into the career of your choice?"

"Otosan did his best to act as both parents, your dad and mine are taking care of Kin-chan, and you are pushing me through my tests. But wait," something occurred to her, "if you quit Pandai, what would you do? Have you found your life's calling?"

He was silent for so long that she thought he was going to refuse to answer. "I don't know. Helping you with the nursing test...medicine looks to be both challenging and stimulating. You are right—there would be satisfaction in making a difference in a person's life."

"Naoki, you make a difference in lots of people's lives. All of the Pandai employees feel safe with you as the head, Yuuki gets a lot of support from you as his big brother, and as for me, well, you are enabling me to fulfill a dream that I thought was forever out of reach."

"You've made a difference in my life also, Kotoko. I was bored and felt that my life was stagnant before you crashed into it."

"Crashed or dropped?" she asked, grinning as she recalled their meeting.

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you too, Naoki. And if you do decide that you want to be a doctor, I think you'll make a marvelous one. Remember, I told you that you could be whatever you wanted to be."

"Do you think you'd assist me as nurse if I did?" he asked, only half-jokingly.

"Are you sure you'd want Nurse Klutzy Kotoko?" she shot back. "Because I don't see me changing that much."

"Well, you'd have a few years to try to straighten out before I'd be ready," he continued, still in a light vein.

"What do you mean?"

"Nurse's training takes three years, but Medical School requires six."

"Oh. I didn't know that." She looked thoughtful. "How did _you_ know?"

"Um, must have run across it at one time or another. Anyway," he pulled into the parking garage, "did you want to join Yuuki and me for pizza and a movie tomorrow? I don't think he's going to want to spend the entire weekend with Mother in high dudgeon."

"Sure! But do we really need to keep seeing each other? Socially, I mean. You know, besides the tutoring time."

"Why not?" He tried to act casual. "We enjoy each other's company, right?"

"Yes," she agreed, "plus it will be nice to have two bodyguards in case we run into Kin-chan."

Naoki frowned when he realized that she thought he was going to _always_ include Yuuki in the invitations, but the mention of her stalker caught his attention. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Monday night is when your father is lowering the boom."

"Boom? Fireworks?"

"No. Ending the plot. He will be given the opportunity of a lifetime. A lifetime, however, without you."

"Not that he was ever going to get that," Kotoko muttered as they entered the elevator.

"Yes, but this should be a fairly clean break, as opposed to a lengthier and messier one without Dad's helpful interference."

"Don't worry. I appreciate it greatly. I'm just concerned, like Otosan, about your father having to spend his own money."

" _I_ would have spent my own money to keep you safe, Kotoko." _Damn!_ He didn't know that was going to pop out.

Kotoko blinked up at him. _What was Naoki saying?_ "Um, thank you."

"Ah, well, good night then." He gave her a quick bow and walked to his own door, rubbing his hair distractedly.

She entered her apartment with a feeling of dissatisfaction. Was she disappointed when he had leaned forward that it was only a bow and not another kiss? And why had his lips felt so familiar? She shook her head. "Quit dreaming, Kotoko! About kisses _and_ about working together!"

* * *

"Welcome to what will be the most...unique exit interview that I have conducted so far." Naoki seated himself once Matsumoto was comfortable.

She laughed lightly. "I should have known my internship would be lively when your mother practically propositioned me at my second interview."

"I thought it was a proposal?" he quipped.

"I believe she knew that an alternate plan might be necessary. After all my years in sports, not warning you about being aware of her master scheme offended my sense of fair play. I apologize for that."

He waved it away. "She's always had some plot up her sleeve. Besides, you conducted yourself with professionalism at all times. I would like to reiterate that you will be most welcome here as an employee."

"I noticed that the Marketing Head was talking about retirement in a few years," she hinted.

"You'd have a lot of competition for the position, but getting on board soon and showing everyone what you can do would help stifle the complaints if you're chosen."

She nodded her agreement. "I will definitely take that into consideration. Now," she drew out a packet of papers from her briefcase, "in the spirit of total honesty, your mother also asked me to try and convince you to rethink college. I researched the possibility of placing out of certain courses due to 'life experience', but seeing that you needed little improvement in running Pandai, I never approached you about it. However, if you are interested at some point," she handed him the printouts, "this might shorten your research."

"Thank you." He glanced over them quickly. _Tokyo University, of course._ "Email me the link to the online assessment I am supposed to fill out, and I will give you glowing reviews."

"I shall." She stood. "This has been a most educational time for me."

"How so?"

"Learning that not everything that goes on in a business is a result of careful planning." She nodded at Kotoko's desk. "For example, order _can_ come out of chaos."

Naoki chuckled. "Indeed." He bowed formally then shook her hand. "Good luck in the rest of your courses, not that I believe you need it."

"I accept good wishes whenever offered. Until my job interview next spring," she laughed as she exited the office.

* * *

Kotoko looked through her study material for the evening. "Pressure points and tourniquets," she said with satisfaction, "I shouldn't have much trouble since I've read some about it. But," she glanced up at him, "what about practicing it? You know," she tapped her head, "just because I have it up here doesn't mean I can do it."

"I'll volunteer Yuuki as guinea pig," he teased.

"Oh, he won't thank you for that," she chuckled. "Where is he tonight, anyway?"

"At home, checking over his summer homework. And," he checked his wristwatch, "your stalker should be receiving his marching orders right about now."

"Kin-chan? Yes, Otosan said as much, but he didn't go into any details."

"Let's just say that he will end up a significant distance from you. As long as, that is, you continue to reside in Tokyo."

* * *

"I'm happy to tell you," Mr. Aihara placed a cup of sake in front of Kinnosuke, "that our tests were successful, thanks to your hard work and culinary talent. Aihara's will be opening an additional restaurant within the month, with you heading it up."

"Me! Manager of a restaurant at the age of 23! My mom won't believe it. For a while she thought I'd never amount to anything. I wish she could see it with her own eyes."

"Well," the older man cleared his throat, "she will have plenty of opportunity. I've purchased a prime location in Osaka."

"Osaka!? Not Tokyo?"

"No, on second thought, if it is too close to the original, it might draw away customers. No, Son," he pounded his shoulder, "you get to build up an entirely new and different clientele!"

"But—selling Tokyo food in Osaka? Boss, you know it's entirely different down there!"

"Of course! Haven't you made us some of your regional specialties before? No, I envision this as a different type of Aihara's; more like a Kanto/Kansai fusion. You can incorporate your own touches into my signature recipes—provided that you inform me of the changes. Who knows? We might offer them here on a seasonal basis if they fly well."

"You mean, be creative?"

"Certainly! Why, in a decade or so, you may have earned enough to buy me out and put your own name on the door!"

"Kin's Cuisine," he said dreamily, eyes on the distance. "But wait!" He shook his head. "What about Kotoko?"

"What about her?" Mr. Aihara pretended ignorance as he sipped his sake.

"But I was doing all this to prove myself worthy of her!"

"You _are_ worthy, son! You have proved that you belong in the restaurant business and are ready to take the next step. That is why I have made this offer."

"Offer? I thought it was a done deal."

"It is if you accept it and move to Osaka."

"But that would put me so far away from Kotoko! No," he shook his head, "I can't do that. Isn't there any place closer?"

Mr. Aihara straightened. "The property has already been purchased." _Had been purchased,_ he thought, _for quite a while._ "If you don't accept this offer, then there is no place for you here."

"What? That doesn't seem quite fair," he whined.

"And would it be fair to put another hard worker out of a job? I had to hire someone to take your place while you went on the scouting missions," he reminded him.

"Yeah, that's so." Although Kinnosuke couldn't think of any particular extra success that the Kansai locations had enjoyed for that area to be chosen.

"Besides," he pressed the point home, "I can't see myself employing a chef with such a lack of ambition and business sense as to turn down a plum offer like this."

"So, let me get this straight." Kinnosuke leaned forward. "Basically, if I take this position, I'll end up hours away from Kotoko and, to all intents and purposes, might as well give up on her?"

"If you want to look at it that way."

For the next few minutes, Mr. Aihara could almost see gears turning sluggishly in his brain. He was able to guess the probable thought processes: _Job and no Kotoko? Or, no job and maybe no Kotoko? A chance to get rich and possibly impress her later or start at the bottom somewhere else and have nothing to offer her, even if I could get to her, because, damn! she was guarded pretty well._

He finally stuck out his hand to Mr. Aihara. "Okay, Boss, you got yourself a deal but on one condition: you give me a big goin' away party and Kotoko comes to it!"

The older man hesitated. "I'll invite her, but I can't promise anything."

"She'll show," he said confidently. "We've been friends for too long for her to ignore me now."


	22. Chapter 22

"One would think that you were moving in with me," Naoki commented as he sorted the clean laundry into two stacks, one definitely several sizes smaller.

"D'you blame me? I've got to admit, Onii-chan," Yuuki said, reclining on the couch, "that I do not resent you for being Mother's favorite."

"I doubt I'm that now, based upon the scolds I receive daily."

"You accept her calls?"

"Don't be ridiculous. If she calls the office, I'm in a meeting. If she calls my cell, it goes to voicemail." He paused. "You never knew her as I did. Once she adjusted to the fact that she didn't get a little girl," he chuckled, "she was loving and caring."

"That's hard to believe," Yuuki said with a cynical sneer.

"I'm sorry you were shortchanged in that way," his brother said. "It wasn't long after you were born that Pandai beat out its competitors with the robotic pet craze. That success went to her head, and she became obsessed with rising in society."

"Huh," Yuuki grunted, "if that hadn't happened, you might've had to marry that Oizumi girl."

Naoki threw one of his tee-shirts at him. "Bite your tongue, Brat!"

He pulled it off his head and sat up with a resigned sigh. "Well, she is as she is. At least you and Dad didn't leave me out."

"Leave you out? The way Mom treated me as the crown prince makes me feel lucky that you don't resent me."

"Well, I'm just the 'spare', after all."

"Never that to me, Otouto."

"I know it, Big Bro. So," he tossed the shirt back to Naoki, "are you still fake-dating Kotoko?"

"For all the good that it's doing. Mother is obstinately blind to whatever doesn't fit her idea of the world." And he wasn't sure that Kotoko realized that their outings were 'dates', fake or not.

"Ever think of making it real?"

"Where's that coming from?"

"You said it yourself. The plan isn't making any progress on the Mom-front, but you're still doing it. The only logical reason I can come up with—because you're all about logic—is that you enjoy her company."

Naoki averted his eyes. "Kotoko is easy to be around, especially now that we have given up on the high society outings and go to more casual locations."

"Yeah, that sounds more her speed. So, where is she tonight? I don't hear her puttering around over there." He indicated the shared wall of the apartments.

He scowled. "She is attending the big farewell party for her stalker."

"Shit!"

"My sentiments exactly. I tried to tell her it was a bad idea, but she would not be convinced. She is certain that everything will be 'just fine'."

"Well, there _will_ be other people there," Yuuki said thoughtfully.

" _I'd_ rather be there too, but he'd probably blow a gasket once he saw my face."

"If you had let me know this was going on, I could have tagged along."

"As what?" Naoki scoffed. "Her date?"

"Maybe she could have been babysitting me?" At his brother's arrested expression, he pointed out, "See, this is what you get when you leave me out of the loop."

* * *

 _Naoki had worried for nothing,_ Kotoko thought as she greeted old friends and former co-workers. Kinnosuke was too busy being the guest of honor to concentrate his attention on her.

Actually, the young man found that when she actually walked through the door—alone!—that he was so overcome as to be tongue-tied. All of his big persuasive speeches that he had prepared, asking her to wait for him or move down south with him, had left his mind, and he had merely mumbled, "Glad you could make it."

Three quarters of an hour later, after watching her interact with the others, he was glad that he had said nothing. Kotoko was nearby, talking with Odawara about how his accident had been her inspiration, and he in turn had shown her the tiny scar which was the only reminder of what could have been a career-ending tragedy.

It went against his stubborn Kansai nature to change a belief that had been held for so many years. But as he watched her gentle touch on the older man's hand, he recalled the many, many times that she had kindly informed him that she was glad he was her 'good friend'. He swallowed, also remembering certain arrogant words and aggressive moves of his and felt pangs of regret at the past.

"She's going to be a really good nurse, isn't she?" he suddenly blurted out to Mr. Aihara next to him.

"I think so," the proud father agreed.

He sighed. "I suppose I'm selfish wanting her to throw away that dream."

He clapped a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "You have your own dream that you'll be chasing. Besides, you'll be so busy that you won't have time to worry about her." He began listing on his fingers, "Supplies, equipment, employees—you can only afford a few of them at first."

"Nah," Kinnosuke waved away that problem, "I have relatives all over the area that'll work cheap for family. Mom's already pushin' me to take on one of my younger brothers."

"Oh? Do you think he'll work out?"

"He'll make an okay server and busboy, plus Mom'll be glad he's out of the house. And there's a cousin from the country who helped out when I got swamped at the Tenjin Festival."

Perhaps one of the reasons that event had been so crowded was because Kinnosuke's mother had taken advantage of the fact that her eldest son—whom she had previously feared was bound for a life of troublemaking—was instead not only moderately successful but was in the immediate area. She had called all of the relatives within seventy-five kilometers, and, considering that the Ikezawas were notoriously prolific, there were over a hundred in attendance at the makeshift family reunion.

"Do you think he'll be an asset to your restaurant?"

"She," he corrected his boss. "Yeah, she seems to have a good touch with seasonings but could use some practice with plating."

"Well, you'll need a good right-hand _person_ to help run a business. Someone you can always depend on. Yes, a true partner." He chuckled. "Not like my culinary-impaired daughter."

"She's really not for me, is she?" he asked in a melancholy tone.

Mr. Aihara squeezed his shoulder. "No, Son, she isn't. Much as you might think you make a good match, if she doesn't agree, it won't happen. Neither of you would be happy." _And how many times did she tell you that?_ he wondered silently.

* * *

"See, I told you it would be all right!" Naoki and Yuuki had still been up when Kotoko arrived home with party leftovers. Those were quickly leapt upon by the teenager.

"So, he didn't try to whisk you away to Osaka?" Naoki asked in teasing relief.

"No," she replied, "he actually didn't have a lot to say, which is strange for Kin-chan. He did come up at the end to thank me for being his friend and tell me that he hoped I do well in the future. Of course, I wished him the same."

"Well, then, that's that. Our fathers' plan worked."

"It sure did!" She grinned. "And I can't help but be glad that he has a chance to become independent. Although Otosan seems to think that he might have someone down there who can take care of his heartache."

"Then that would really put the cap on the whole situation."

* * *

"How was the meeting today?" Naoki asked as Kotoko entered his apartment after changing into comfortable clothes.

"Such fun!" Tonan University Nursing School had held a set of introductory workshops for those interested in joining the program in the upcoming school year. "I met lots of nice people, and they even let us practice CPR on a dummy as a treat!"

* * *

"Hello, my name is Ogura Tomoko." A sweet-faced young woman approached Kotoko, hovering in the doorway, almost overwhelmed at being this near her dream.

"Aihara Kotoko!" She bowed quickly. "It's very nice to meet you."

"I saw you from across the room and thought you looked a little lost. Are you planning to become a nurse?"

"Oh, I hope so!" she replied.

"I just wondered. You're dressed so… mature for a third year."

"Oh!" Kotoko ducked her head. "I'm a ronin, but I passed the college entrance exam and I've been studying and studying to pass the nursing test."

"Well," she smiled, "we're all concerned about _that._ One of the sessions today will give us access to some online study resources which should give all of us who attend a little boost."

"Cool! I have a friend who has been tutoring me. Maybe this can give him a break."

"Is your friend in the medical field?"

"No, he's a businessman," Kotoko answered, looking around at the other people. "Lots of folks here."

"Yes," Tomoko laughed. "Don't let it intimidate you. Come on, I'll introduce you to some new friends I just made."

Kotoko followed where the other girl led and commented, when they neared the table, "Wow, I'm going to get an inferiority complex, being in the middle of all you beauties."

"Why, thank you!" An absolutely gorgeous woman whose hair and features could have easily rivalled Matsumoto's preened. "You're so precious."

An attractive girl with slightly sharp features snorted when the person with long glossy locks spun around and snarled, "No man likes to hear himself called beautiful!"

"Oh, sorry!" Kotoko bowed. "All I could see was...your...hair." Her voice faded away under his glare. She gave a weak grin and small wave. "Hi, I'm Aihara Kotoko."

"That grouchy beast is Kamogari Keita," Tomoko informed her.

He twitched a shoulder at her but did not speak.

"Yo, I'm Shinagawa Marina," the other seated person greeted her.

"And I'm Kikyou Motoki, but you can call me Moto-chan," gushed the beauty in a husky voice.

"Give over, Motoki," Keita groused as Kotoko eyed her intently. "He's in drag," he waved towards the person on the opposite side of the table.

"I am _not_ a crossdresser!" Motoki stood, arms akimbo, then tossed her head, immediately afterwards smoothing her curls. "I was sentenced to the cruel fate of being a woman trapped in a man's body! It is such a burden!" She dramatically placed a hand on her forehead and looked as if to faint.

"You poor thing!" Kotoko responded. "But darn, I wish I had your sense of style." She admired the sleek dress that adorned her figure.

Marina laughed. "As if we're going to look that fashionable in nursing uniforms."

"Mock not the sacred cap and dress!" chided Motoki. "Why, all my life I have dreamed of donning the nurse's cap and acting as Florence Nightingale to the poor afflicted souls entrusted to my care."

"I pity those poor souls if that's all you're interested in," snarled Keita. "Cosplay!" he spat as if it was a profanity.

Tomoko broke in mildly. "I believe that Moto-chan is more dedicated than that. She knows that this life will be difficult but rewarding in the end." She sighed, and her eyes focused on a vision that only she could see.

"Well, helping people is all well and good, but in the end it's a job that will pay well, plus offer some amazing bennies." Marina nodded wisely.

"Bennies?" Kotoko asked.

"My dream is to eventually marry a doctor and ride the gravy train for life."

While Motoki nodded in agreement and interposed, "But only if he's handsome and has a cute tush," Keita went on a rampage once more.

"What an ugly attitude! If your motives are that base, you should quit right now and not sully this saintly profession!"

"Oh, Keita, who cares? I like rich, smart men—what's wrong with that? Plus, I want to insure my future kids have good genes. I can be a good nurse without being a zealot like you."

"You sound very...devoted." Kotoko wasn't sure that it was a good idea to get between the two, but people were starting to stare.

He turned and with a clenched fist declared, "My goal is to become the best male nurse in all of Japan. The word 'compromise' does not exist in my vocabulary." His voice rose. "I will give my all to heal and tend to the sick!"

"Me, too!" Kotoko rose up and down on her toes. "I've wanted that for almost two years now!"

Keita blinked. "You must have decided your career early like me. I've actually been volunteering at the hospital since second year of high school."

Kotoko shifted her eyes and began playing with her hair. "I, uh, finished high school several years ago. I only recently passed the entrance exam, and I'm now working towards the nursing school test."

"Oh," he looked sympathetic, "financial or family issues?"

"No, ah, how do I put it? Brain issues?"

"You had a head injury?" He began examining her for a scar.

"No, I'm just not that smart," she mumbled.

"What? Don't you know that nursing is a job that has people's lives at stake? It is imperative that we be selected from the very best." He looked sympathetically at her. "I hope you don't have your heart set on it, with your disadvantages."

"But I do!" She responded so passionately that all the others turned to watch the exchange. "I have studied and studied until my brain is about to explode. I'm going to do it, just you wait and see!" She stamped her foot and sat down abruptly, arms folded and her back defiantly set in his direction.

"My, oh my, Keita, you certainly put your foot in it." Motoki leaned over his shoulder.

"What did I say?" he asked in confusion. "I only warned her about the possibilities."

"Let me tell you a little about women," she giggled.

"Come on, what can you tell me? I know you have a Y chromosome in there!"

* * *

Kotoko frowned. "One of the other applicants was a bit rude to me at the beginning, saying that I might as well give up. But by the end of the CPR session, he actually complimented me on my technique." She raised an arm and flexed. "I guess all those years of lifting dishes gave me enough muscles for heart compressions."

"I suppose so," Naoki chuckled. "Wait, did you say a _man_ was in the workshop?"

"Yes," she dumped out the paperwork and handouts, "and he certainly gave another girl quite the lecture about how men can become nurses too. Almost drove her to tears." She shook her head. "Keita sure has a nasty tongue at times. But he knows a lot. He has been volunteering for over a year at a hospital."

"He certainly sounds dedicated." Naoki began sorting through the mess on the table.

"Yes, and the whole group of us, Tomoko, Marina, Motoki, Keita and me, are going to have weekly study sessions on various portions of the test, starting on Saturday." She grinned up at him. "I'm sure it will be a relief to you, getting to take a little break."

Naoki was not sure what the feeling he was experiencing was, but he knew for certain that it was not 'relief'.


	23. Chapter 23

"Thanks for dropping me off," Kotoko said as they neared the study group meeting location.

"Oh, no problem," Naoki assured her, "I had errands to run anyway."

"Right here is fine." She pointed at a brick-paved area with a bench.

"Give me a call when you're finished," he said as she unbuckled.

"Nonsense! I wouldn't want to take you out of your way. I can take the train," she informed him.

"If you insist," he reluctantly agreed. He watched the group of young people she approached. _That one must be Kikyou, and the others are Ogura and Shinagawa. Now, where is—?_ "Ah!" He frowned as an attractive young man walked from the other direction and greeted them all. He didn't care for the soft look in his eyes when he spoke to Kotoko, even though it was obvious that they were bickering.

"So, Onii-chan, are we gonna stalk them or what?"

Naoki jumped. "Yuuki, when are you going to stop popping up out of nowhere? I thought you were planning to spend the afternoon studying in the guest room."

"Nah, I figured this would be more interesting." He took a quick picture with his cell phone. "So, _are_ we?"

"No, we are _not_ ," Naoki stated firmly, although before the interruption he had had plans to, well, not exactly stalk, but 'monitor the situation'. "I have a few things to take care of in the office."

"Bummer!" Yuuki slumped back against the seat and magnified the photograph. "There's something a little off about that tall girl."

His brother gritted his teeth. _That_ was not the one who concerned him.

* * *

"And how do you propose to entertain yourself, Yuuki?" he asked when they entered the Pandai elevator.

"I thought it'd be fun to play some of the games that're being worked on and leave them some feedback."

"As long as you don't rewrite the code." He sighed, "Not every game creator shares your particular vision."

"Not yet, at least!" He chuckled. "Just wait'll I'm in charge!"

Naoki looked at him in consideration. "Pandai is really your dream job, then?"

"Hell, yeah!" He grinned at him. "What's not to like about playing with toys your entire life?"

"There's a lot more to it than that," he began.

"I know that, Onii-chan," he waved away the (probably boring) explanation. "But as long as I can break away every now and then, I can deal with anything."

Thinking of how his creative divertissements had compensated for motherly neglect, Naoki laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I do believe you can, Otouto."

Once he had give his brother the password for the gaming department files, Naoki settled himself behind his desk. There was nothing really pressing since he had used the errands as an excuse to have a look at Kotoko's new friends. _One new friend in particular,_ he amended honestly. With that on his mind, he proved that he was not the only Irie son who could hack computers.

Despite all the positive information he found out about Keita (medalist in long-distance running, AB Honor roll every semester, volunteer at a local hospital), his expression remained one of displeasure.

"The only good thing is that he's so much younger," he muttered. However, the thought that they would be seeing each other on a daily basis in a few months did not sit well with him.

His eyes drifted to the papers from Matsumoto that still remained on a corner of his desk, weighted down by Kotoko's lopsided clay duck. _No,_ he said to himself, _I have to do something else first._ He retrieved the Pandai organizational chart on the computer then on his second monitor pulled up the list of all employees. He used a pad of lined paper and made old-school notes with a pen, humming a bit as he did so.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind picking up Yuuki from school?" Mrs. Irie had continued in ill-humor, and since the parents were going out of town for a wedding anyway, her husband had planned a cruise afterwards to distract her. Their younger son had thus been left in the care of his brother.

"Not at all," Kotoko replied. "I'm not saying that it will be a pleasure visiting Tonan High School again, but at least I won't have to attend classes."

Naoki chuckled. "You'd probably delight your teachers with your progress."

"Surprise and shock them, you mean," she countered. "He'll be at the tennis courts, right?"

"Yes." Yuuki, as a member of the middle school team, had been drafted to help out at the tournament the high school was hosting. He had complained at length that it was a waste of his intellect to chase balls, but Naoki reminded him that it was something all kouhais had to get used to.

"Do you know when you'll be home?"

He sighed. "I hope the situation can be resolved early, but I doubt it." A supplier had been threatened with a lawsuit for a factory accident, and the manager was hoping that an executive from Pandai could help calm the waters and perhaps mediate the situation.

"Well, we'll manage to entertain ourselves in the meantime," she informed him.

"Just remember to go over the new vocabulary words I gave you," he said, touching her nose with a forefinger.

"Yes, Sensei!" she retorted before sticking out her tongue.

* * *

As she made her way onto her old high school campus, Kotoko mused that although the departure of Kinnosuke for Osaka meant that the reason for her removal to Naoki's adjoining apartment no longer existed, neither one of them had mentioned her moving out. _And our fathers either_ , she thought with puzzlement, certain that Mr. Aihara would be chomping at the bit for her return. Instead, he had merely informed her that he had included Yuuki's favorite gyoza in the bento he had handed over earlier.

The tournament was still underway, but Yuuki was not to be seen at the sidelines of the courts. "Where is that brat?" Kotoko asked out loud, arms akimbo.

"Aihara, is that you?"

She turned to see the P.E. teacher heading her way. Backing up automatically at the sight of the instigator of seemingly interminable laps, she replied, "Yes, Sakamaki-sensei!"

He chuckled. "Come to look over your old stomping grounds, eh?" His forehead (a bit taller than it had been five years before) wrinkled. "I don't recall tennis being one of your sports."

"It's not," she told him. "I'm here to pick up a middle school player, but I don't see him."

"Who is it?" he asked, running his eyes over the courts.

"Irie Yuuki."

"Irie-kun?" His head swiveled. "From Class A?"

Kotoko nodded. "His parents are out of town, and his older brother is caught up with a late meeting."

"You sure are riding high nowadays, Aihara," he commented, whistling.

"Not at all," she claimed. "I work for Yuuki-kun's father's company. At least now I do." She informed him proudly, "I'm going to be attending college next year."

"Congratulations!" He pounded her on the back, causing her to stumble. "That'll make old prune-faced Kusuru from Class A fall over in shock, a Class F student making it in."

"Uh, thank you, but...Yuuki-kun?"

"Oh, yeah. He wasn't feeling too well, so I had him sit in the stands." Sure enough, Yuuki could be seen slumped over a few rows up. "Go ahead and take him with you now. If he can't work," he shrugged, "no use being here."

"Thank you, Sensei!" Kotoko bowed and hurried to Yuuki.

* * *

"At first I thought you were malef— molli— pretending to be sick." Kotoko frowned at the boy. "But with you only eating three dumplings—"

Indeed, Yuuki had merely picked at the delicious food which Kotoko had dropped off at the apartment earlier when she had changed clothes after work. "I don't know what it is, Kotoko," he said. "Believe I'll hit the sack early."

"Sure thing!" She felt his forehead then hers. "You're not running a fever," she murmured.

"Already trying to make a patient out of me," he teased, albeit lacklusterly.

"I'll be working at the table if you need anything," she informed him. "There's more room to spread out over here."

* * *

"Fibrositis, fibrosis...why does he always give me words that sound alike?" Kotoko complained. After a moment of thought, she concluded, "Because if he didn't, then if I heard the other later I'd think they were the same thing. Darn, he's smart!" She bent back over her worksheet but soon raised her head at an unfamiliar sound. She shrugged when the noise ceased and resumed working.

Hearing it again, she followed it to its source, which proved to be the guest room. "Yuuki-kun? Are you okay?" Receiving no response, she called out, "Hey, I'm coming in."

Yuuki lay on the floor, knees pulled to his chest and arms wrapped around his body, puddle of vomit near his head. "Kotoko…it hurts," he groaned.

She rushed to his side and placed a hand on his head. "Where?"

"M-my stomach. Ugh!" he curled himself even tighter. "It won't stop!"

"Um, on a scale of one to ten, how high?"

"Fifteen."

"Then we've got to get you to a hosp—"

"Urk!" Yuuki spewed all over the floor again.

Kotoko wiped his face and covered the mess with a towel before calling 119. Once she arranged for the front desk to send the ambulance crew on up, she settled Yuuki in his bed with a cool damp cloth on his head and a bowl beside him. She left a message for Naoki and then looked at the boy. "What's Irie-sama's phone number?"

After taking care of that chore (she was so thankful that it was Mr. Irie who answered), Kotoko packed a small duffel with toiletries and a change of clothes for Yuuki. She monitored his condition while trying to clean the floor. ('Naoki is going to have to get a cleaning service up here!' she concluded, observing with dissatisfaction the result of her efforts.) When the ambulance arrived, she was able to tell them clearly and concisely the events which had led up to that moment.

* * *

Tired of sitting still in the waiting area, Kotoko began pacing in circles, wringing her hands as she did so. On one such turn, she spun around upon hearing her name called. "Aihara!"

"Yes! Oh, Keita," she blinked at the only (admitted) male member of her study group, "what are _you_ doing here?"

He grimaced. "I don't know how you're going to pass the test with that memory. I told you that I volunteer at a hospital." He indicated the name badge.

" _This_ hospital?" Her expression showed hope. "Can you get information on a patient for me? He has been in surgery for a while now."

"A family member?" When she answered in the negative, he shook his head. "Sorry. No can do."

"Well, I kind of told them he was my kid brother when they admitted him," she confessed shamefacedly.

"You _lied_?" This did not sit well with the strictest nurse-to-be.

"All of his family are either tied up with business or on holiday, and he was in such pain," she tried to explain. "Please! His name is Irie Yuuki."

"I don't know…"

"He's only thirteen years old, all alone in the hospital but for me!"

"Okay, okay, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Naoki tugged on his tie as he stepped off the elevator on the surgical floor. He followed the signs to the waiting area and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Kotoko in the arms of the long-haired young man from her study group. "Kamogari," he muttered in distaste. That changed to alarm when Kotoko lifted her head and he saw tears on her cheeks. He moved forward quickly. "Yuuki?"

Kotoko turned to him and broke away from Keita with a blinding smile. "Naoki! You're here!"

He took her arm possessively and looked from one to the other. "My brother?"

"He's going to be all right!" Tears fell again from her eyes. "Keita just told me that the surgery was successful and that he is in recovery now."

"You are the actual sibling of Irie Yuuki?" Keita asked stiffly.

Naoki raised an eyebrow. "'Actual'?"

"I, uh, sort of said I was his big sister." Kotoko ducked her head. "To get him operated on quicker."

He shook his head. "Well, I'm sure he appreciated having whatever it was taken care of sooner."

"Ileocecal intussusception, Irie-san," Keita informed him.

"Ah. Something to do with the intestine. I'll be interested in speaking with the surgeon about the procedure when he has a few minutes."

"I'll check on that." Keita bowed to him. "However, if you would be so kind as to correct the...irregularities of the admission papers, I'm sure that the office would be most appreciative." He glared at Kotoko, who whistled and rolled her eyes as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'll do that," Naoki said with a laugh of relief. He placed a hand on the top of Kotoko's head and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for taking care of my brother. Now, stay out of trouble while I clean up your well-intentioned mess."

* * *

"Yes, because young Yuuki was not within the common age range for the complaint, we had to confirm the diagnosis with ultrasound. Here," the doctor rotated the monitor, "you can see the target sign, this doughnut shape. That let us know for sure."

"How long will he need to be hospitalized?"

"Shoot," he leaned back in his chair, "he'll be going home in a couple of days if all goes well. Since we were able to reduce it with forceps using laparoscopy, he'll only have three small scars. We'll just double-check him tomorrow, for if it recurs it is usually within the first twenty-four hours."

"I thought that resection was the usual method for dealing with this condition, Sensei," Naoki commented.

The front legs of the surgeon's chair hit the floor with a clatter. "You are remarkably well-informed, young man. Pre-med?"

"No, I'm just helping a friend study for the nursing entrance exam."

"Really? Well, resection often is the treatment for adults, particularly when tissue has been damaged by the blockage and a manual reduction is not effective."

"You said recurrence is usually within the first twenty-four hours. How about afterwards?"

The physician shrugged. "Unlikely, although the chance is slightly higher once one occurs, but you know the symptoms now. Just get him to the hospital as soon as possible." Seeing that Naoki was gazing at the image of the sonogram almost hungrily, the surgeon asked, "Are you sure you're not interested in medicine?"

"No, sir. I'm pretty settled in my career," he admitted with no inflection. He hesitated, then asked, "How do members of the profession look upon people who wait until a little later in life to attend medical school?"

The surgeon grinned and shoved his glasses over his forehead. "Well, considering that I didn't decide until after my military service, I'd say they don't care about your age; they're more concerned about how effective you are." He stood and offered a card. "Feel free to contact me if—no, when—you have more questions."

Naoki stared at the rectangle in his hand. "Thank you, Sensei." He bowed farewell.


	24. Chapter 24

Naoki stirred then jerked awake as his neck protested the movement. He rubbed it, wincing, and recalled events from the evening before.

He had not been overly concerned about his brother because of Kotoko's calm voice on the message. The panic he had felt when he had seen her tears at the hospital had mixed with irritation of her being in such close proximity with Keita. _That damn Kamogari!_ he thought. _Can't get away from him_.

While he was not especially surprised to find no trace of Kotoko after his unusual interview with the surgeon, it had still necessitated a few questions to discover her whereabouts. When he was informed that Yuuki had been transferred to a patient room, he had a good idea where she was.

He had shaken his head when he saw the two sharing a pillow, Kotoko seated next to the bed, holding his brother's hand; luckily, not the one with an IV. It had taken him a little longer to become comfortable enough to sleep in his own chair; one reason being that the earlier conversation had kept repeating itself in a loop. _Was it possible…?_ The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was that of course it was possible. Hadn't Kotoko told him that he could do anything?

Low voices had roused him at about three in the morning. Groggy at being awakened from a dream in which Kotoko had been chasing him with a hypodermic needle, he remained still and listened.

"Kotoko?"

"Yes, Yuuki-kun? Can I get you anything?"

"Maybe some water…"

Shortly the sound of slurping could be heard. "Is that enough?"

"Yeah. So, you got me here okay."

"Well, the ambulance did." She giggled. "All I did was call them and ride along with you."

"No, you took care of me before they got there." The bed creaked as he shifted. "Made sure I didn't show up in pukey clothes."

"I knew _I_ wouldn't like that, so I thought you'd feel the same."

"Appreciate it." He sighed. "You'll make a good nurse," adding with a hint of his usual spunk, " _Onee-chan_."

"Oh! You heard that?"

"Yep."

"Sorry for lying."

"Shoot, I was a little out of it but I understood good and well that they weren't gonna do anything without a family member present. Onii-chan didn't know when he'd be free, and Mom and Dad are somewhere on the ocean."

"They're probably somewhere in the air now," she corrected him. "Irie-sama talked about chartering a helicopter."

"Anyway… you got them to make everything stop hurting that much sooner." He yawned. "You're _my_ superhero, Kotoko-nee-chan."

"Aw, Yuuki-kun!"

Naoki heard the sound of a kiss and wondered of it had been placed on his brother's cheek or forehead. He laughed to himself that he'd even be jealous of _Yuuki_ if she had kissed him on the lips! His feelings were now clear, but the problem was that he as yet had no confirmation of Kotoko's. As he drifted back to sleep, he wished fervently that the confession that night had been from her heart and not just part of some forgotten dream.

* * *

"Hello—"

Kotoko quickly shushed the interloper who had walked into the hospital room as if he had every right. As she neared him with a ferocious expression, she noticed the medical jacket and badge. _Oh, maybe he_ _ **did**_ _have the right_ , she thought.

"Sorry!" he whispered with a grin.

She observed him sternly from his dark curly hair to his white sneakers. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking? Patients need their rest, you know!"

"Yes," he ducked his head sheepishly, "but last night was the first surgery that I assisted, and I came in early to check on him."

Mollified, Kotoko stepped back. "As you can see, he's sleeping. He woke once during the night and drank about 50 milliliters of water."

"That's good to know." He nodded approvingly then took note of the monitor readings. "Everything else looks normal. So," he turned with a glint in his eye, "are you his sister, Miss...?"

"Um, not exactly." His practiced hint for her name went right over her head, and she didn't notice the admiration that he was sending her way. "I'm the one who had him brought in."

"Oh! I heard from the attending—"

The door crashed open, and both turned to wave the newcomer into silence. Kotoko blanched when she saw that it was Mrs. Irie.

"You!" The older woman looked a little the worse for wear. "Why in the name of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx are _you_ here? Isn't it enough that you've bewitched Naoki into parental disrespect? And now you interfere with my younger son as well!"

"Irie-sama!" Kotoko bowed, even as she quivered in rage. "Yuuki-kun is resting!"

"Resting from an injury that you caused, I've no doubt!" she sniffed. "Onii-chan must have truly gone off the deep end, to have a person of your dubious character near his brother!"

"Now, as a doctor, I must correct your misapprehension," the young man interjected. "Master Irie's condition was not only _not_ the result of an accident but was totally unpredictable. Why, Daijamori-sensei told me last night that he could have died if Miss...ah...anyway, if she had not admitted him in a timely manner."

Mrs. Irie glared at him. "Did I ask for your opinion? My remarks were addressed to the young... _lady._ " Her stress on the last word belied its meaning.

Kotoko waved him away, silently begging for his departure.

He opened the door reluctantly. "If you need any help, Miss, just ask for Dr. Nishigaki."

"Yes, yes!" Kotoko shooed him off then turned to Mrs. Irie. "I have had enough of your insults."

"The nerve!"

"You're the one with the nerve! All you do is place blame on other people for your own poor decisions. I advised you to listen to Irie-san and learn who he really is, not the made-up image in your mind, but you wouldn't listen. And as for Yuuki, I don't believe you have even that much of a relationship with him; he hardly ever talks about you. He has lots to say about things he has done with his father and his brother, but not with _you_."

"Why—why—we do many things together," she sputtered but at the moment could come up with no specific example.

"Really? I'll bet that I've spent more time with him the past few months than you have. And now you're here and want to kick me to the side of the road because I'm not good enough to be in his presence. Just where were you last night, when he needed you? Out seeking your own pleasure to get rid of a bad mood because your selfish plans fell through?" She wiped away the moisture under her eyes. "Never mind that—where have you been for his entire life?"

"I-I gave birth to him!"

"That's only physical. He needs you— _has_ needed you—emotionally. No, he's not going to tell you, because he's a boy and they don't talk about those things, but he really does." Kotoko glared at her. "At least I know that my mother didn't want me to grow up without her! Yuuki-kun is thirteen now! You may lose your chance forever with him if you wait much longer."

"Thirteen?" Mrs. Irie staggered and grasped hold of a chair back. "Impossible. It can't be. How did the time get away?" She turned to Kotoko and asked in a quavering voice, "What that young man said— Could my Yuuki have...died?"

As Kotoko nodded, Yuuki's weak voice could be heard. "Mommy? Is that you, Mommy?"

Mrs. Irie rushed to the bed and clasped his hand between hers. "Yes, baby, Mommy is here now! And she's going to take good care of you!"

"I missed you, Mommy," he said drowsily.

"Well, you'll never have to miss me again!" she stated firmly. "Here! Do you need your pillow fluffed? The bed raised? A drink?"

Kotoko backed out of the room and leaned against the door, tears now freely falling down her cheeks. With Mrs. Irie, it was either feast or famine, apparently. But at last the pendulum had swung in Yuuki's favor.

She looked up at the sound of people approaching. "Irie-sama!" She bowed to Mr. Irie. "Naoki." She turned to the younger man, who was carrying a paper tray with two coffees and a bag holding their breakfast. At least she assumed as much, as the note he had left on the bed had stated that was his intention for leaving, not that she had been aware of him being in the room.

"We met in the car park." Naoki jerked his head towards his father as Kotoko relieved him of the drinks. "What's going on? You're crying again." After the night before, he knew better than to jump to the conclusion that only sadness could drive her to tears.

"Your mother is with Yuuki-kun," she informed him.

Both men had a look of alarm and tried to step around her to open the door.

She forestalled them. "No, it's all good." She smiled with great satisfaction. "She's acting like a mother with him."

"About damn time!" Naoki said.

"Son!" Mr. Irie remonstrated yet his eyes also became moist. "I knew that if she would only remember the woman she used to be, all would be well. Can I…?" Kotoko stepped aside and allowed him to enter the room.

"I hope this will work out," Naoki said doubtfully, "but if she turns around and hurts him…"

"Then she'll deal with me—again!" Kotoko set her jaw and made a fist with her free hand.

He chuckled. "Was it another lecture, Kotoko?"

She sighed. "I'm afraid so. She brings out the worst in me."

"No," he hugged her, placing their drinks at risk, "the worst in her brings out the best in you!"

* * *

Naoki gathered his paperwork and took a deep breath. He patted Kotoko's duck for good luck and headed towards his father's office.

* * *

"As you see, with the new hires that are working directly under the department heads who are nearing retirement age, the transition will be smooth once they decide that they are ready."

"I see." Mr Irie pulled on his lower lip. "But Matsumoto? She's surely too young."

"Young, yes, but ambitious and full of good ideas. Plus, Marketing's Saotome is the one furthest away from leaving. She will have plenty of time to prove her worth."

"Yes, she was quite impressive during those few weeks here. Especially the way she handled your mother's interference."

"Mom actually made a good choice with her, ulterior motives notwithstanding."

"But… moving Takami to Tsukishima's old position? You know, Tsukishima had suggested Matsuura before she left, and then, of course, I didn't need a second person when you began taking on the lion's share of the load."

"No, Dad, Matsuura doesn't do well when given a little authority." He recalled the bullying of Kotoko that had been led by the CC leader. "Takami has been my sounding board for several years on all major business decisions, and he has offered a number of good suggestions. Our vision for the future of Pandai is very similar."

"But he doesn't have a degree in business administration."

"I've discussed that with him, and he has begun the paperwork for admission. He will make a great vice president for Yuuki when the time comes."

Mr. Irie sighed. "I always envisioned Yuuki-kun as your vice president. Keeping it in the family, you know."

"Thanks to your management style through the years, Dad, all members of Pandai are like family."

"Well," Mr. Irie took a sip of the inferior coffee prepared in his office, "I had a suspicion that you were not entirely happy here, even before your mother provoked that outburst after Matsumoto's farewell dinner."

"And how has she been progressing in the mending of—or rather creating—her relationship with Yuuki?"

His father chuckled. "The boy has been begging for a break from her 'ministrations'. She, however, has been trying to make up for over a decade of neglect."

Naoki shook his head. "I suppose I should invite him for an overnight stay."

"You'll lose your privacy then. She'll want to follow and inspect his accommodations."

He shrugged. "It won't matter. I'll be leaving there as soon as I can get out of the lease."

"Really?"

"If I'm going to be a full-time student—and Tonan University Medical Department has been extremely welcoming—I can't in good conscience continue to accept my salary here, which allows me to afford Kaede Tower. I'll have to find a less expensive place."

"You know, you _could_ move back home."

Naoki hesitated, then spoke. "Considering that I'm hoping to have a roommate, I don't think that will go over well with Mother."

"A roommate?"

"Yes. I'm going to see if Kotoko wants to make our fake relationship real."

Mr. Irie cleared his throat. "I've always thought that perhaps you felt more for her than friendship."

"I just wish I knew for certain what _her_ feelings were." He twirled a pen with his fingers. "And Mother's reception of the news ought to be pleasant as usual."

"Well, I have heard Yuuki-kun telling her about Kotoko-chan, and she was listening with no snarky comments. So don't be too surprised if she is not as opposed as you fear."


	25. Chapter 25

The future nursing students wound up their study session and began gathering their materials.

"Ooh!" Motoki squealed. "Don't look now, but there's an absolute _dreamboat_ standing outside the restaurant."

Of course, despite that admonition, Marina and Tomoko immediately pressed their faces to the window. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" exclaimed Marina. "Doctor or not, he looks divine!"

"Mm-hm!" agreed Tomoko.

"Just hold your horses, sisters! I saw him first!"

The three giggled and squabbled all the way to the exit, while the uninterested Keita watched Kotoko stow her things in her bag.

"Why do you look so glum?" he asked.

"Oh," she looked up at him, "it's just that Marina and Tomoko were talking about the possibility of getting an apartment together, and I need to think about housing also."

"Don't remind me!" His mouth twisted. Motoki had suggested that they room together, and Keita had quickly declined, commenting with a pointed look at her attire, "I thought you were insisting that you were female. Not appropriate, Motoki!"

She had sniffed, made a practiced moue, and turned her back to him.

He returned to his conversation with Kotoko. "I was under the impression that you had a place to live."

"Yes, but I really should move soon." She dreaded the end of seeing Naoki daily, but with the first term a few months away (providing that she passed the entrance exam, and her confidence was rising on that front), she felt that, for her heart's sake, it would be wise to limit her time with him to business and tutoring only. Actually, she pondered, with the amount of savings she had accrued, she could leave Pandai whenever she wanted.

"Well, if you're looking for an apartment, I'll be happy to go around with you."

"Now, Keita," she teased, "I believe you said sharing with a female would be 'inappropriate'."

He flushed. "I just meant that I could tell better if the neighborhood was dangerous or not."

"That's okay," she laughed and poked his arm before picking up her bag, "you're so straight and narrow that I didn't suspect anything else." She wouldn't have any trouble, she mused, since she would be moving back in with her father. The apartment was fairly convenient to the campus, after all.

"Would you look at them making fools of themselves?" Keita shook his head in disdain. The three girls were giggling and posing for selfies only five meters from the designated 'dreamboat'. "Thank goodness you have some sense—in this situation, at least."

"Damned with faint praise." Kotoko wrinkled her nose before turning and catching her first glimpse of the Adonis. "Naoki?" she burst out without thinking.

The girls whirled and stared at her while Keita stood frozen as she approached the man leaning against the arm of a park bench.

He straightened. "Hello, Kotoko. I assume that the study session is over." He nodded greetings to the others.

"Yes, but why are you here? Did we have plans or something?" _Darn!_ she thought. _Just when I was telling myself that I need to taper off my Naoki addiction._

"No, but I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

"What is it?" she asked bluntly.

"Um," he glanced at their audience and took possession of her bookbag, "maybe we could do it somewhere more private?"

"Sure," she said, following his lead with only a brief wave at her study partners.

"Why, that little minx!" burst out Motoki.

"How in the world did that mouse catch the eye of such a prime specimen?" complained Marina.

"Well, Kotoko _is_ very nice," Tomoko reminded them.

"Sweetheart," Motoki gave her a pitying look, "don't tell me that you still believe nice guys finish first? Oh!" she caught a glimpse of pole-axed Keita, "not that they _don't,_ sometimes."

He glared at her and growled, "I don't know what you're talking about!" before stalking away.

* * *

"Oh, look!" Kotoko ran off the park path. "They have a lake with ducks here, too. Not as big as the one we got dunked in, though," she conceded. She smiled in remembrance of that day, despite the drenching which had abruptly ended their outing.

Naoki placed her bookbag on the seat of a bench. "Would you like to sit down?"

She turned her head, hands clasped behind her back. "Is it bad news, so that I'm going to need to?"

He thought for a minute. "I hope you won't take it as such."

"Then I prefer to stand."

"All right." He moved a little closer but left some space between them. "Do you remember when we talked about us going back to school together?"

"Yes," she smiled wistfully, "you as a doctor and me as a nurse. It was fun imagining that."

"Well," he cleared his throat, "it's actually going to happen."

"No, what—?! But your job with Pandai—! Irie-sama—!"

"I've brought in new personnel—the 'fresh blood', remember?—and revamped the organizational chart, including the transfer of Takami to assist and advise Dad. And Dad, while he regrets losing me, supports me fully."

Tears filled her eyes. "I'm so glad that you found your dream and are able to follow it. I told you that it would just take you a little time."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Kotoko." His voice rang with sincerity.

She waved away the compliment. "Come on! A person as superior as you would have done so eventually. No need to give me credit."

"I'd like to give you more than that," he said huskily.

"What?" She blinked at him. "You've given me everything. Hope, knowledge, a safe place to live… Oh, and we probably ought to talk about me moving out of that apartment soon."

"I agree," he said so quickly that she felt a pang.

"Yeah, uh, I'll see about borrowing Otosan's truck to move my stuff back home."

"What I meant was, we're both going to be moving out of the apartment." Naoki shook his head and laughed. "While I have invested my salary wisely and will still receive quarterly dividends, those two incomes will not let me pay the rent on that penthouse _and_ go to college. I'm looking for a different place," he looked over her shoulder, "like this lake, a little smaller than the other."

"That would make sense," she said slowly. "When do I have to move out?"

"Before we decide that, we need to find our new place first."

"Our?"

"I'm screwing this up horribly, I know, but I'd like us to live together, Kotoko."

"As...friends?" she asked in a halting voice, pushing down hard on the hope that was beginning to rise within her.

"No," he strode towards her and clasped her upper arms, "as lovers, partners, husband and wife—however you want."

Kotoko began shaking. "This is so sudden. I mean...we're friends. You're my boss, my teacher. We haven't even dated!"

He shook her slightly. "What do you think we've been doing the past three months?"

"But that was just pretend!"

"It was real to me," he told her. "It was _always_ real."

The hope burst free of her restraints and blossomed in her face. "It was real to me, too," she whispered. "Am I dreaming?"

"Instead of pinching you," he leaned close, "I think I'd rather do this." His lips rested on hers gently before they began moving and pressing harder. She stood on tiptoe to get even closer, one hand on his cheek. He broke away with difficulty. "I love you, Kotoko."

"I love you too, Naoki."

"I know," he said, winking.

"Huh?" she asked before her mind tripped away to another thought. "That was our second kiss."

"It was our third," he corrected her.

"Oh?" her face wrinkled in concentration. "Are you talking about that hand kiss at the dinner? Or the forehead kiss at the hospital?" She treasured those memories but didn't consider them 'real' kisses.

"Don't worry," Naoki laughed, "you can stop keeping track. I plan to make it impossible for you to keep count." With that, his head lowered again.

* * *

"I don't know, Naoki. Your mother…"

"Relax, Kotoko." He patted her back to reassure her. "Yuuki and Dad swear that she is a changed person. And she is actually the one who issued the invitation."

"But still, the last time we met, I was lecturing her again."

"Well, it looks like this one took. Come on," he kissed under her ear, "I went through the ordeal of meeting your father—and all of your adopted uncles at the restaurant—under our new relationship circumstances. I think that Odawara was harder on me than your dad," he mused.

"Yes, but you never fought with either one of them." She sighed. "Well, let's get this over with."

* * *

"Irie-sama, Irie-sama," Kotoko bowed to Mrs. and Mr. Irie, "Yuuki-kun." She winked and stuck out her tongue at the last person.

"Yo, Kotoko!" He walked forward as he greeted her. "Break any toys lately?"

"I only did that once!" She glared at him and tried to snatch the 5x5 Rubik's cube from him, which he was taunting her with by solving without even looking at it.

"Yuuki-kun!" Mrs. Irie's voice rose. "Remember, no horseplay. Why don't you relax on the couch right now?"

"Ma," he whined, "my incisions were less than an inch long! I think four weeks is enough recuperation." He whispered to Kotoko, "She's more than a little overprotective, but it's a new experience for me. I'm putting up with it because she's trying so hard. Of course," he raised his voice as he meandered to the couch, "I don't mind that she has refused to let me attend tennis practice."

Naoki shook his head. "I'll have to take you out a few afternoons and get you back in shape."

Mrs. Irie approached her as the two men joined Yuuki in the group seating area, Naoki sending his mother a warning look before leaving Kotoko's side. "You look well, Aihara-san," she said stiffly. She glanced at her older son. "I understand that I have you to thank for Onii-chan looking happier than I've seen him in a long time."

The younger woman held out a hand impulsively. "Please, call me Kotoko!"

The matron nodded. Kotoko noticed that her hair was no longer perfectly styled, her makeup was more subdued, and her fingernails were bare of any but clear polish; she actually looked years younger. "I've prepared a dinner in your honor." She laughed. "It has been a while since I exerted myself in the kitchen. These past few weeks have reminded me of how much I used to enjoy cooking." She hesitated. "I have made some poor choices in the past, mostly with how I treated my own children, but I also have dealt abominably with you. I hope that someday you can forgive me."

"Of course!" Kotoko smiled widely at her. "Your mistakes were made with the best of intentions."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far…" She stared at Kotoko intently. "My, you certainly resemble your mother."

"I do?" Kotoko blinked.

"Yes. She wasn't much older than you when she brought you over, not long after Onii—excuse me, Naoki—was born."

"Oh, I was a bit of trouble that day." Kotoko recalled the retelling of that time from the conversation months earlier.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Irie waved away the thought. "You were just a baby. I remember how Etsuko sang to you while bathing you afterwards and how you laughed up at her as if you understood how off-key she was…" Her eyes took on a faraway gaze and a hand covered her mouth, which had suddenly dropped open. "Oh, my!"

"Is there something wrong?" Kotoko's concerned voice caught the attention of the male Iries.

Mrs. Irie turned to the young woman a fire beginning to burn in her eyes. "Watching her dress you in another adorable outfit rekindled my fervent wishes for a girl. The very next day I pulled out my box of pink baby clothes that I couldn't bring myself to return. Of course, once I put them on Naoki there was no turning back!"

"Say, what?" was all Kotoko could get out before she was engulfed in a firm hug. Mr. Irie shook his head sadly, Naoki covered his face with one hand, and Yuuki risked getting scolded for too much activity by rolling off the couch in laughter.

"I should have known you two were destined for each other at that very moment!" Mrs. Irie proclaimed happily. "Foolish me! Just think of all the time that I have wasted on those ineffective and unsuitable girls. But no more!" She kissed her on both cheeks. "I finally have my true daughter! My Kotoko-chan!"

Kotoko's eyes slewed towards Naoki. "Help?"

Yuuki smacked his brother's leg. Between giggles, he said, "This gets us both off the hook. Mom has a new favorite!"

* * *

A/N1: And so the reset button has been pressed and all is as it should be in the Itakiss world. I hope you were entertained by this diversion from the original.

A/N2: A heartfelt "Thank you!" to all of my followers, favoriters, and reviewers. I tried to thank each registered person via PM for their reviews (too many to name, but you know who you are). I also appreciate greatly all of my guest reviewers, those with names as well as the ubiquitous 'Guest'. Your words inspired me greatly, even if the message was just, "Next chapter, please!" That meant that you were enjoying the story.

A/N3: Various readers have asked if I was going to continue the Mythology series. As I replied to one person earlier: _If_ I can come up with a plot. That's the only answer I can give, no matter the story or series. My next project may be a fluffy, slightly OOC one-shot, but my brain needs to recharge for awhile.


End file.
